


Багси Мэлоун

by gm2933, Ryoma_Ehnne



Series: America Of 30's [1]
Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Detectives, Gen, Italian Mafia, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Ehnne/pseuds/Ryoma_Ehnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Место для подвига найдётся всегда – даже в суровые, пропахшие контрабандным алкоголем тридцатые, напрочь лишённые романтики, когда против тебя раскинулся огненный дракон мафии, а небритые друзья-рыцари, сплошь затянутые в костюмы-тройки, пускают в ход совсем не джентельменские приёмы. Кто подставил кролика Роберта, кто поднял руку на овец божьих, как волк стал пастухом, и многое другое в уникальном зверинце имени Нью-Йоркского отделения полиции.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- "Багси Мэлоун" - английский мюзикл-пародия на тему гангстерской Америки 1930-х годов.  
> \- это были лихие 1930-е, мы упарывались как могли.  
> \- МЫ СЛУЧАЙНО!  
> \- это не баг, это фича.  
> \- эмоциональный фон как у зубочистки.  
> \- осторожно, тут курят.  
> \- серьёзно, Роберт.  
> \- историческая достоверность? Не думаю!  
> \- криптография: уровень баг  
> 

_[Нью-Йорк, Нижний Манхэттен, 8 апреля 1931 года]_

Штаб-квартира нью-йоркского департамента полиции походила на улей.

– Нихрена себе дела, – сказал один из детективов-следователей, отпивая дешёвый кофе из бумажного стаканчика. – Подумать только!   
  
– Я вам говорю, – зевая, говорил какой-то сержант, – недоразумение какое-то, в самом деле. Всё разрешится за пару дней – вот увидите.   
  
– Слишком уж серьёзное обвинение, Джош, чтобы всё разрешилось вот так просто, – возражал детектив. – Убийство – это тебе не подпольного буза в Виллидже хлебнуть!   
  
– Да ну вас к чёрту!   
  
Такого волнения здесь не наблюдалось с тех пор, как накрыли целую шайку наркодилеров в Бауэри, а виновником этого шума по иронии судьбы был тот самый человек, который пару недель назад и устроил ту памятную облаву на Ист-сайд. Инспектор Роберт Ли, известный всем своей строгостью и законопослушностью. Человек, который, кажется, был самым ярым поборником справедливости в этом погрязшем в преступности городе. И этого самого человека сегодня обвиняли в убийстве, что во многих вызвало недоумение и даже шок.   
  
Комната, в которой вели допрос, не убиралась, наверное, с неделю. Можно было даже заметить следы чьей-то блевотины на полу и присохшие пятна крови, но никому до этого не было никакого дела.   
  
Прошёл уже битый час, и разговор – точнее, допрос – пошёл по второму кругу. Ли в большей степени чувствовал усталость, чем злость: злился он только первые минут двадцать, потом всё превратилось в такой фарс, что даже раздражение сошло на нет.  


Да, он был знаком с ней около года. Нет, она ушла от него около десяти вечера и больше он её не видел. Да, весь вечер он провёл дома, а потом лёг спать. Нет, с ним не было никого, кто мог бы подтвердить его алиби.   
  
– Значит, вы утверждаете, что Маргарет пришла к вам с просьбой защитить её?

– Да.   
  
– Почему она это сделала?   
  
Ли побарабанил пальцами по столу и посмотрел на выскочку, который, видимо, вообразил себя великим следователем.   
  
– В лучшем случае, спрашивать это нужно было у неё самой. Она пришла ко мне около девяти вечера, как я вам уже неоднократно повторял, и была очень напугана. Попросила защиты. Сказала, что владеет какой-то информацией, из-за которой её жизнь может быть в опасности. И не только её.   
  
– Вот так прямо и сказала?   
  
– Маргарет утверждала, – невозмутимо продолжил Ли, словно не заметил насмешливого тона следователя, – что уверена в моей репутации, и что может мне доверять. Я обещал ей, что непременно разберусь во всём.   
  
– И что же было дальше?   
  
– Она обещала передать мне все сведения через два дня. И всё. После этого она ушла.   
  
– Вот как? Дело в том, что есть свидетели, которые видели, как она зашла в ваш дом и больше не выходила.   
  
– Интересно, кому это понадобилось околачиваться возле моего дома столько времени? Никак вы теперь безоговорочно доверяете показаниям пьяниц, которым заняться больше нечем.   
  
– Инспектор!   
  
– Что за ерунду вы несёте? Какой у меня, по-вашему, мог быть мотив для убийства?   
  
– Не переживайте, инспектор, это мы ещё выясним, – самодовольно сказал детектив. – Обезглавленное тело Маргарет нашли недалеко от вашего дома. Рядом было найдено орудие убийства с вашими отпечатками пальцев.   
  
– Вы что, принимаете меня за идиота или умалишённого?   
  
– С этим нам тоже предстоит разобраться, инспектор. Вот вы утверждаете, что были с ней не более, чем знакомыми, однако у нас есть основания полагать, что отношения у вас были более близкие. А бытовые убийства в наше время...  
  
И снова. И опять. Следователь, кажется, и сам уже был не рад тому, что ему поручили это дело.   
  
Прошло ещё не менее получаса прежде чем они с Ли покинули комнату для допросов. И сложно было сказать, кто из них больше измотан. В штаб-квартире разом стало тихо – многие притихли, провожая Ли любопытными взглядами. Тот, делая вид, что не заметил всеобщего ажиотажа относительно своей персоны, проследовал в кабинет начальника бюро, Хагена.   
  
– Ты-то мне объяснишь, какого чёрта здесь происходит? – Безо всякого приветствия спросил Ли, хлопнув дверью так, что с потолка едва не посыпалась штукатурка.   
  
– Понятия не имею, – честно признался Хаген, отрываясь от заполнения документов. – Мне это всё не по нутру, но ты и сам знаешь правила...   
  
– Да уж получше всех этих олухов, которые обвиняют меня в убийстве!   
  
Хаген промолчал, Ли же буравил его тяжёлым взглядом.   
  
– Вы что, это всерьёз? – Наконец сказал тот. – Ты тоже всерьёз веришь в то, что это сделал я?   
  
– Нет, – признался Хаген, – но собранные улики слишком весомы, чтобы это можно было просто так замять. Комиссар Робар потребовал расследовать это дело как можно тщательнее. 

– Пусть катится в задницу ваш комиссар!   
  
– Ли...   
  
Тот вместо ответа вытащил из кармана свой полицейский значок и резким движением швырнул его на стол Хагена.   
  
– Валяйте, расследуйте. Раз я подозреваемый, то по закону не имею права это носить.   
  
– Ли...   
  
– Хватит! Какой-то сопляк часа два мурыжил меня, и я выслушал столько бреда, что не хочу выслушивать его теперь ещё и от тебя.   
  
Хаген покачал головой.   
  
– Тебя не арестовывают. Наши ребята уже занялись этим делом. Всё, что требуется от тебя – это оставаться в городе и явиться сюда через неделю для повторного допроса. Если ты не придёшь, то мне придётся – просто придётся – выписать ордер на твой арест. Прости, но у меня тоже связаны руки указаниями сверху.   
  
Ли шумно выдохнул какое-то проклятье.   
  
– Даже ты... Даже ты, чёрт возьми!   
  
– Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что мы должны подчиняться приказам комиссара.   
  
– Да пошёл он!   
  
Ли в пару шагов пересёк кабинет, и на этот раз дверь только чудом удержалась на петлях, когда он выходил.

  
_[Вашингтон, Центральный полицейский департамент округа Колумбия, 15 апреля 1931 года]  
  
_ – Уволен! Сукин сын, слышишь?! Ты уволен!   
  
Вопли командира Рэймонда были слышны, кажется, даже в штате Вирджиния. Вне себя от ярости, командир швырнул стопку бумаг на стол, и те с шелестом разлетелись в разные стороны.   
  
– Да как ты только..!   
  
Сержант, выслушивавший его выговор, поморщился. У этого старикана был чертовски омерзительный голос. Кроме того, он кричал об увольнении по меньшей мере раз в пару недель. Реже не получалось.   
  
– Прекрати ухмыляться, идиот! – Разорялся командир. – На этот раз я всерьёз!   
  
– Вообще-то, – спокойно, как ни в чём не бывало, ответил сержант, глядя на раскрасневшееся лицо командира, – если бы вы потрудились разобраться в деталях, то сами бы поняли, что этот парень сам виноват.   
  
– Ты смеешь мне перечить?!   
  
– Не орите, – скривил небритое по обыкновению лицо сержант. – Я пришёл на работу не для того, чтобы выслушивать ваши вопли.   
  
От такого несоблюдения субординации командир Рэймонд, кажется, едва не задохнулся от возмущения. К счастью, именно в этот момент дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показался капитан Стивенсон.   
  
– Прошу прощения. Мне бы сержанта на пару слов...   
  
– Что? – Выкрикнул Рэймонд.  
  
– Дело срочное…  


– Проваливайте оба! Да я...  
  
Вопли «УВОЛЮ К ЧЁРТУ!» раздавались за дверью ещё минут десять, и сержант был готов на что угодно, лишь бы оказаться от них подальше.   
  
– Что за дело-то? – Спросил он, когда они с капитаном оказались на расстоянии достаточном, чтобы крики командира не мешали думать.   
  
Капитан сунул ему в руку плотный запечатанный конверт, поясняя:   
  
– Это нужно передать в Нью-Йорк.   
  
– А что, я теперь разжалован в почтальоны? Зря время только тратите, сходите лучше на почту, – сержант сопроводил свои отказ жестом, отталкивая руку с письмом, но капитан был настойчив.   
  
– Послушай... Это нельзя отправлять обычной почтой. Это во-первых, а во-вторых, ты не хуже меня знаешь о том, что у тебя проблемы. Если исполнишь, я замолвлю за тебя словечко.   
– Очень-то надо. Я и сам неплохо справлюсь, со словами-то.   
  
– Ты не понял, – почти шёпотом продолжил капитан. – Это действительно важно. – Он достал из папки ещё несколько бумаг. – Это документы о переводе в Нью-Йорк.   
  
– Чего?! – Удивился сержант. – Я на такое не подписывался! Охренели все вконец.   
  
– Совершенно невыносимо, – всплеснул руками Стивенсон. – Ты не даёшь мне договорить. Здесь написано, что ты новичок и переведён туда из Милуоки. Все мы знаем, какая сейчас ситуация в Нью-Йорке, и мне нужен надёжный человек, который бы помог кое в чём разобраться.   
  
– В чём там надо разобраться? Ничерта не понимаю, – сержант поскрёб небритый подбородок, – ерунда какая-то... Объясните толком, чего вы хотите?   
  
– Это рекомендательные письма, впишешь в них любое имя, какое пожелаешь. Главное, не своё настоящее.   
  
– Да кто поверит, что меня зовут...   
  
– Далее, – прервал его капитан, – никто из нью-йоркской полиции не должен знать, что ты прибыл из центра. У нас есть все основания полагать, что некоторые из полицейских сговоре с криминальной группировкой Гомеза, местного мафиози. Нам нужно хорошенько в этом покопаться и, возможно, вывести его на чистую воду. Ну и ещё... В этом конверте – компромат на кое-кого из верхушки. Я получил его из Нью-Йорка. И я хочу, чтобы ты разобрался, правда ли это. Информатор говорит, что единственный человек из полиции, которому можно доверять, это Роберт Ли. Вот ему-то ты этот конверт и отдашь.  


– Всё равно ерунда, – махнул рукой сержант, – выглядит это всё не самым лучшим образом.  
  
– Ты единственный человек, которому я могу доверить это дело. Посмотри на наших парней, они совсем расслабились в последнее время. К тому же, я знаю, что ты не такой тупица, как говорит командир Рэймонд.   
  
Сержант только хмыкнул.   
  
– Так ты согласен?   
  
– Хм, ну... в конце концов, я хотя бы развеюсь. Ладно уж, но знайте, я потребую у вас повышения зарплаты как только разберусь со всем.   
  
– Уверен, что справишься?   
  
– Ещё бы, как и в том, что меня зовут...   
  
– Вот и славно, – капитан похлопал его по плечу и, кажется, улыбнулся с каким-то облегчением. Вот, – он протянул ему папку с документами, – это тебе пригодится. Ну и деньги получишь, конечно, на эту поездку. И будь осторожен.   
  
– Да чего мне станется-то?   
  
– Я не про то, – нервно сказал капитан. – Опять в историю какую-нибудь вляпаешься или не тому человеку зубы выбьешь, а нам расхлёбывать потом.   


  
_[Нью-Йорк, Таймс-Сквер, Квинс, Верхний Вест-Сайд, 15-16 апреля 1931 года]  
  
_ Ли небезосновательно считал себя человеком до крайности пунктуальным – он скорее бы пришёл раньше, чем позволил бы себе опоздать хотя бы на пару минут. Поэтому из дома он вышел почти за два часа до очередного унизительного допроса. За прошедшее время он почти сумел успокоить себя тем, что все эти обвинения – надуманные. В самом деле, не могут же они всерьёз считать, что он убил Маргарет? Это выглядело, по меньшей мере, нелепо. С другой стороны, он бы не стал инспектором, не будь у него профессионального чутья. И это самоё чутьё подсказывало ему, что кто-то до ужаса хочет, чтобы он угодил за решётку.   
  
С этой мыслью он шёл по Бродвею, а затем, решив сократить путь, свернул в один из антикварных магазинов, имевших сквозной проход на Пятую авеню. От мыслей Ли отвлёк жалобный щенячий лай, который он услышал, едва оказавшись на улице. Он оглянулся в поисках источника шума и заметил молодую девушку, склонившуюся над канализационным отверстием.  
  
– Бруно, милый, не переживай! Я сейчас что-нибудь придумаю…   
  
– Я могу вам помочь? – Спросил Ли, подходя ближе. – Что случилось?   
  
Девушка испуганно дёрнулась, услышав чужой голос, но быстро опомнилась и затараторила:   
  
– Мой щенок, Бруно, провалился в люк. Вроде, с ним всё в порядке, но я не знаю, как его достать.   
  
Ли посмотрел на часы. Времени у него оставалось ещё достаточно.   
  
– Не переживайте. Сейчас мы что-нибудь придумаем. Конечно, страховка бы не помешала, но... – Инспектор склонился над чёрным провалом, достал карманный фонарик и осветил темноту. Он тут же увидел виновника случившегося: щенок непонятной породы подпрыгивал и крутился на одном месте, продолжая призывно тявкать. – Сейчас... – начал было Ли, но договорить не успел.   
  
– Простите меня, мистер полицейский, – послышался испуганный голос девушки, а затем он почувствовал быстрый, но весьма ощутимый укол в горло. – У них мой брат, я...   
  
«Твою-то мать», – только и успел подумать Ли, чувствуя, как поплыло его сознание. Тело стало ватным, и окружавшие его звуки растворились в накатившей темноте.   
  
Ли понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он отключился, но очнулся он от того, что какая-то рассерженная старуха вылила на него ведро ледяной воды.   
  
– Пошёл вон, пьяница! – Раздался её вопль, от которого голова, кажется, готова была разорваться.   
  
– Что же это такое, – прохрипел он, с трудом поднимаясь с грязного асфальта. Его ощутимо шатало. – Что они мне вкололи…  
  
– Да сам, поди, набрался, – запричитала бабка, – проспал под моим окном целую ночь. Больно нужно мне, чтобы шлялись здесь отбросы, вроде тебя!   
  
– Я не... – Начал было Ли, но тут же замолчал – всё ещё помутнённое сознание зацепилось за какую-то деталь. – Целую ночь?   
  
– А чего смотришь-то так, лодырь, ничего удивительного.   
  
– Какой сегодня день? Который час? – Ли судорожно шарил по карманам, пытаясь найти часы, но их, видимо, забрали с собой те, кто притащил его сюда. Не иначе, в качестве сувенира.   
  
– Утро сейчас. Часов восемь, откуда мне знать точно. Проваливай давай, пока я второе ведро не принесла, – проворчала бабка и заковыляла прочь.   
  
Ли, растерянный и мокрый до нитки, посмотрел ей вслед. Впервые в жизни он не знал, что делать, к тому же понятия не имел, где сейчас находился.   
  
– Да они ни за что не поверят, что меня обвела вокруг пальца какая-то девчонка с щенком!   
  
Что он знал точно, так это то, что ему ни под каким предлогом нельзя соваться в штаб-квартиру. Случившееся не могло не укрепить его в мысли, что кому-то очень нужно засадить его за решётку. А то и вовсе убрать. Всё, что ему оставалось – это взять из дома самое необходимое и скрыться, как бы ни претила ему эта мысль. Но сидя в тюрьме, он вряд ли докопается до истины, тогда как на свободе, пусть и в бегах, у него есть хоть какие-то шансы.

Ли понадобилось не меньше двух часов, чтобы добраться домой, однако увиденное там ему совсем не понравилось. Возле его дома крутилось, по крайней мере, с полдюжины копов, они входили и выходили, выносили какие-то вещи, переговаривались с самым серьёзным видом.  
  
– Чёрт! – Выдохнул Ли и, надеясь, что останется незамеченным, ринулся прочь как можно скорей.   
  
Вначале он растерялся, даже не представляя, что делать дальше. Разумеется, нельзя было показываться сейчас на глаза полиции. Желательно было также держаться подальше от злачных мест – там его слишком хорошо знали и с удовольствием бы сдали или прирезали. Пожалуй, во всём городе у него оставался единственный человек, к которому он мог бы обратиться за помощью, однако тот и сам находился не в самом благополучном районе – впрочем, в благополучный чёрного бы и не пустили.   
  
Ли был одним из тех людей, которые судили других не по национальности, цвету кожи и тому подобным показателям, а по делам. И этот человек неоднократно доказывал делом свою надёжность. Он же не так давно и навёл его на след наркодилеров из Бауэри. Конечно, он и сам не был законопослушным гражданином, но с Ли у них был негласный договор о взаимовыручке и невмешательстве в личные дела. Поэтому, проклиная всё, Ли направился в злополучное чёрное гетто в Верхнем Вест-сайде – одно из самых опасных мест Нью-Йорка оказалось для него спасительным.  
  
Узкие и грязные улицы чёрного гетто были едва ли не главными декорациями страшных историй о городе. Грязное бельё, босые дети, агрессивно настроенные подростки, голодные люди, нищие и оборванные, и всё это великолепие – прямо посреди Нью-Йорка.  
  
Завидев Ли, Горн, к которому он, собственно, и пришёл, немало удивился.   
  
– Видок у тебя так себе, – сразу же заметил он. – С чем пожаловал? Заходи, не топчись на пороге, – оглядевшись по сторонам, Горн быстро захлопнул дверь и запер её на все имеющиеся замки.   
  
Не вдаваясь в детали, Ли коротко описал суть случившегося, после чего добавил:   
  
– Мне нужно место, где можно спрятаться на время. Пока я не докопаюсь до истины.   
  
– Послушай, Ли, – Горн стал заметно спокойнее и говорил серьёзно. – Конечно, я не верю в то, что ты это сделал, а ещё больше верю в то, что кто-то хочет тебя подставить… Но ты ведь не хуже меня знаешь, в каком положении оказался я сам. Этот ублюдок Торус вздумал рыть под меня, и если ко всему прочему всплывёт тот факт, что я покрываю беглого копа, обвиняемого в убийстве... Да мы же оба пойдём ко дну.   
  
Да, Ли это всё прекрасно понимал, но идти ему было больше, по сути, не к кому. Горн оставался его практически последней надеждой. Всё это, вероятно, хорошо читалось на мрачном лице Ли, поэтому Горн улыбнулся.   
  
– Ты не думай, что я просто так тебя брошу. Столько раз мы выручали друг друга. Поэтому помогу, чем смогу. У меня ты оставаться долго не можешь, но я могу попробовать договориться с одним человеком, который сможет тебя укрыть – пока ты не докопаешься… до чего там? До истины.  
  
– Что за человек? Может быть, я сам смогу...   
  
Горн криво ухмыльнулся.   
  
– Не сможешь, поверь мне. Лучше предоставь это моим парням, а ты на день-два останешься здесь. Но я тебя сразу предупреждаю – это не законопослушный гражданин.

– Как будто у меня были сомнения…   
  
Ли совсем не нравилось то, что он вступает в какой-то нелепый сговор с преступниками, но, с другой стороны, деваться ему было некуда. Закон был сейчас не на его стороне, однако ему хотелось верить, что справедливость всё-таки ещё существует.   
  
_[Нью-Йорк, Южный Бронкс, 18 апреля 1931 года]_  
  
Нью-Йорк сержанту не понравился. Да и что в нём может быть хорошего? Червивое яблоко, да и только. По сравнению с ним, Вашингтон был сонным южным городом, где можно было ложиться спать, не запирая двери. А здесь же... проститутки с Таймс-Сквер, в Гарлем без пистолета и сунуться нельзя, а в Центральном Парке углубляться в чащу чревато даже днём. Мало того – когда он переходил улицу, его едва не сбил пронёсшийся на большой скорости экипаж.   
  
Но было и другое, ещё более весомое обстоятельство, из-за которого Нью-Йорк можно было сразу же вычеркнуть из списка городов, в которых бы сержант хотел побывать: он даже до гостиницы добраться не успел, как на него налетела компания невнятных верзил. Не то что бы он не был готов к тёплому приёму в одной из криминальных столиц Америки, но всё же им удалось застать его врасплох.   
  
Сержант толком и среагировать не успел, когда выскочивший из-за угла парень ударил его по лицу с такой силой, что он на некоторое время вырубился. Путешествие обещало быть коротким и не самым приятным: обчистив карманы сержанта, трое всерьёз обсуждали, а не прирезать ли и его самого, но тогда-то и появился мексиканец. Прикрикнув на головорезов, он обратил их, тем самым, в бегство. Сержант почему-то совсем не удивился.

– Говорил же им здесь не шляться, а, сколько можно!

Мексиканец помог сержанту подняться, покачал головой, оглядев его.

– Ты кто такой? – Не очень-то вежливо спросил спасённый. Мужчина, всё ещё мучительно напомнивший сержанту мексиканца – не в последнюю очередь из-за акцента, спокойно ответил:   
  
– Меня зовут Диего.   
  
– И с ворами этими ты заодно? То-то они так побежали, когда ты пришёл.   
  
Диего отчего-то рассмеялся.   
  
– Это как посмотреть. Но нет, парень, они мне вовсе не друзья.   
  
– Да ну вас к чёрту всех, – пробормотал сержант скорее самому себе, всё ещё медленно соображая после нескольких ударов по голове, – обчистили до нитки, отличный у вас городишко. Хорошо, что хоть записку успел упрятать поглубже нагрудного кармана…  
  
– Записку?   
  
– А, – махнул рукой сержант.   
  
– Ладно, у меня есть к тебе предложение. Возможно, в некотором роде это и моя вина, что так получилось... Короче, будешь должен.   
  
– Чего должен-то, а? – Сержант всё ещё был не очень вежлив со своим спасителем.   
  
– Пойдём, – сказал Диего, не желая продолжать разговор в подобном месте.   
  
Несколько минут спустя они оказались в старой обшарпанной комнате довольно убогого притона. Обстановка была та ещё – облупившаяся краска, продавленная кровать и табуретка, скрипящая от одного прикосновения. Сержант прижал к рассечённой губе замызганный платок и поморщился.

– Великолепно меня встретил Нью-Йорк, – проворчал он. – А ты-то с чего бросился мне помогать?

Диего усмехнулся, покручивая длинный чёрный ус.   
  
– Ты на этот счёт не переживай, я имею с этого свою выгоду. Ты, выходит, коп из Милуоки? Липовый, разумеется.   
  
– Ха, – только и мог сказать сержант. – Откуда информация такая?   
  
– Буллит со своими дружками, может, и тупица, но я-то – нет. – Диего достал из кармана свёрнутые вчетверо листы. – Здесь нет имени, выходит, его ты должен был додумать сам. Не нужно быть шибко умным, чтобы понять, что к чему. Откуда тебя направили?   
  
– Так я всё и рассказал, – оскалился сержант и тут же поморщился от боли в рассечённой губе.  
  
– Вообще-то, я тебя спас, парень, – напомнил Диего, – так что будь честен, окей?   
  
– Может быть, у вас с той очаровательной троицей сговор, а теперь ты выпытываешь у меня информацию. Думаешь, что я тоже туп?   
  
– Недоверчивый, значит. Что ж, это уже хорошо. – Диего одобрительно кивнул. – Могу дать тебе один совет: если тебя отправили что-то разнюхивать в штаб-квартиру, то сейчас ты мало что сможешь узнать. Там творится настоящий бардак.   
  
– А что случилось? – Сержант подался вперёд, обращаясь в слух.   
  
– Одного инспектора обвинили в убийстве, а он взял, да и сбежал. Они теперь там на ушах стоят, прочёсывают город. Ли. Может, слышал о таком?

Сержант с досадой поморщился. Лучше бы не слышал…  
  
– Вот чёрт.   
  
Кажется, опасения капитана всё-таки подтвердились – и он снова влип в историю. Да ещё и какую!  
  
– Так тебе был нужен Ли?   
  
– Да откуда ты всё знаешь, мать твою?!   
  
– Здесь у всех есть свои информаторы, так что, будь уверен, если ситуация выглядит так, как я себе представляю, тебе сейчас тоже не стоит в штаб-квартиру соваться. Тебя прислали из-за Гомеза?   
  
Сержант замолчал – кажется, капитан Стивенсон был прав – в чёртовом городе никому нельзя было доверять, шпионы нашлись даже в самом Вашингтоне. Интересная, какая птичка слила всю информацию? Впрочем, можно было небезосновательно считать, что там их целая стая.   
  
– Хм, – выдохнул, наконец, сержант. – Ладно.   
  
– Возможно, я смогу тебе помочь, – заключил Диего, явно довольный произведённым эффектом.   
  
– И всё-таки я до сих пор не понял – тебе-то с этого что будет?   
  
– Я же уже сказал: у меня с этого своя выгода. В проигрыше я не останусь, будь в этом уверен. Так что за информацию ты привёз для славного инспектора Ли? 


	2. Chapter 2

_[Нью-Йорк, Бруклин Хайтс, 18 апреля 1931 года]  
_

Ли заранее приготовился отвечать на любой вопрос – прямо с порога, с вынужденной покорностью, со всей серьёзностью. Но к тому, что дверь откроет юная брюнетка, будто только что сошедшая с голливудского экрана, он оказался не готов.

– Привет.

Он попытался хоть как-то объясниться, но ей и дела не было до его слов. Неопределённо махнув рукой – Ли истолковал её жест как приглашение войти, – она упорхнула по коридору, скрывшись за ближайшей дверью. Из-за двери немедленно послышался смех.

Ли перешагнул порог, щёлкнул замком и замер в ожидании. Более нелепую ситуацию представить было сложно.

– Заходи! – Крикнули из-за двери, и на сей раз голос оказался мужской. – Мы почти закончили.

Судя по смеху и голосам, людей в комнате было, по крайней мере, трое – мужчина и две женщины. И что именно и кто там закончил, Ли знать совсем не хотелось. Но стоять столбом в коридоре было, пожалуй, ещё глупее, так что скрепя сердце, он толкнул дверь, мысленно убеждая себя, что это всё временно. Это ненадолго. Это пока.

Атмосфера в комнате оказалась более чем целомудренной – насколько вообще можно было ожидать в доме скупщика краденного – для таких моральные принципы вообще были пустым звуком.

Как бы там ни было, всё далеко не так плохо, как успел себе навоображать Ли. Их действительно трое – две девушки, выглядящие хоть эффектно, но не слишком броско, – и худощавый темноволосый мужчина лет тридцати. Они расположились на широкой софе, близко друг к другу, но тоже вполне себе в рамках приличия, и неспешно потягивали из низких широких стаканов карамельного цвета жидкость. Судя по яркому румянцу на щеках одной из девиц, напиток был алкогольным, а судя по томному взгляду другой – стакан был уже не первый.

Разумеется, для Ли не было секретом, что сухой закон в Штатах нарушается практически повсеместно. Но учитывая специфику работы, он редко видел подобное, происходящее безнаказанно под его носом. Сам он ничего крепче безалкогольного Будвайзера не употреблял – и не то что бы это его не устраивало.

Но сейчас Ли был не то что не при исполнении – он и вовсе находился в таком бедственном положении, что не в его праве и интересах было призывать к закону.

– Присаживайся, – хозяин дома кивнул на кресло справа от столика, – и рассказывай.

– Я от Горна. – Торопливо объяснил Ли, опускаясь на мягкое сиденье. – И спасибо, что…

– Это понятно. Вроде, предупреждали. Да и на одного из наших ты не похож. Знакомиться будем?

Ли промедлил секунду, и его, кажется, поняли по-своему, протянув ладонь для рукопожатия.

– Ларес.  
  
Инспектор коротко пожал руку.

– Ли.

– Нет, ну так не пойдёт, – Ларес покачал головой, и в глаза его наполнились неподдельным разочарованием. – Фамилия, не спорю, звучная, но оставь её для банковских чеков.

Он снова протянул руку. Ли почувствовал себя ещё нелепей – но, преисполненный чёткого осознания того, в какой переделке он оказался, руку стиснул – снова.

– Роберт.

Ларес вскинул бровь, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить серьёзное выражение на лице.

– Серьёзно? Роберт?

Дамы молчали, что являлось либо чувством такта, либо, ввиду пола и рода деятельности – вряд ли Ли стал свидетелем воссоединения давно не видевшихся родственников, – они не разбирались в ни в политике, ни в истории.

Что до Лареса, он всё-таки не совладал с напускной серьёзностью, и теперь смеялся, запрокинув голову, едва не расплескав свой виски.

– Роберт Ли, значит? Не Роберт Эдвард, случаем?

Да, алкоголя Ли не пил, но сейчас, кажется, как раз наступил тот момент, когда стоило начать. Выдержка его пусть и была крепкой, но на прямые насмешки со стороны скользких личностей не распространялась, поэтому ему стоило немалых усилий не подняться сейчас с кресла и не выйти прочь из комнаты, из квартиры, из этого проклятого дома, не возвращаться никогда.

Всегда оставались ночлежки, гостиницы, попутные кэбы и города попроще, в конце концов.

Но он не мог просто взять и бросить всё на самотёк. Кто-то отчаянно желал убрать его с пути, и этого кого-то следовало вывести на чистую воду.

Поэтому последнюю фразу он начисто проигнорировал, даже попытавшись натянуто улыбнуться.

Ларес перестал смеяться, окинул его цепким взглядом.

– Ладно, _генерал_. Мне тут обрисовали вкратце, что к чему; человек ты, вроде, неплохой. Поглядим, кому ты дорогу перешёл.

– Я о помощи не просил! – Не выдержал Ли – «генерал» стал последней каплей. – Мне нужно только не светиться. Остальное я сделаю сам.

Ларес даже присвистнул.

– Дамы, кажется, на сегодня мы закончили.

Девушки оказались привычные и понятливые, собрались и исчезли, не прошло и минуты – будто и не было их.

Ларес проводил их взглядом – в полной тишине, – и повернулся к Ли. Опёрся на подлокотник, наклонился к нему, опустил ладонь на плечо. Зелёные глаза сузились.

– Судя по тому, что я слышал, твоё дело – из тех, когда даже мальчишки-газетчики держат наготове только один вариант первой полосы: «Виновен!». Паршивое дело, другими словами. Навязываться не собираюсь, но раз уж ты будешь здесь околачиваться, будь добр, привнеси хотя бы разнообразие. В качестве платы, знаешь. А пока – осматривайся. Я скоро вернусь.

Стакан глухо стукнул о поверхность стола. Ларес хмыкнул, оставив Ли недоумевать, легко поднялся с софы, и, на ходу расстёгивая светлый хлопковый жилет костюма-тройки, направился туда, где по пониманию Ли должна была находиться ванная комната.

Полминуты спустя раздался шум бегущей воды, подтвердив его догадки. Только тогда инспектор стряхнул с себя оцепенение.

Он ни в коем случае не собирался ни доверять кому-либо настолько безвозмездно и слепо, ни вообще посвящать посторонних людей в детали, но, кажется, это было делом не таким простым, как казалось поначалу.

Ларес, значит.

Прав был Горн. Сам бы он ни за что с ним не договорился.

Шум воды прекратился – теперь из-за двери раздавался только тихий плеск.

Ли чувствовал себя неуютно в чужом доме, обставленном хоть и безвкусно, и вычурно, но богато. Он слишком хорошо понимал, что владельцем квартиры был вовсе не честный работяга, не банкир, не правительственный работник – им был успешный мошенник, и любая вещь просто-таки кричала «я – чужая!»

Ли помотал головой, отгоняя невнятное чувство тревоги, но неуютный комок в животе рассасываться не желал. Кажется, совет осмотреться, был очень даже кстати.

В проходной комнатке, соседствующей с маленьким холлом, стоял антикварный журнальный столик, заваленный всякой чепухой: несколько номеров «Нью Йорк Сан», «Нью Йорк Херальд» – сплошная бульварная пресса, криминал и скандалы, – фотокарточки и журнальные вырезки: брюнетка в красном платье на белой софе, она же – в купальнике в студии; белозубо улыбается, окружённая фальшивыми пальмовыми листьями. Ли машинально вглянул на подпись на обороте одной из фотографий – и нашёл кокетливое: «С любовью, Поллет Годдар». Впрочем, фотокарточки актрис – не такая уж большая редкость, их многие собирали.

Под ворохом открыток «Счастливого рождества!», адресованных, почему-то, разным людям, обнаружилась массивная стопка векселей. На верхнем стояла подозрительно знакомая подпись «Хьюго Бастер», и Ли был готов поклясться, что это имя не раз фигурировало в криминальных сводках, но в целом это было последнее, что могло его сейчас взволновать.

Оставив в покое стол, Ли присел на край дивана. Его голову занимали теперь самые странные мысли. Жизненно необходимо было вплотную заняться своим делом – но так же важно было и оставаться в тени. Как совместить эти действия, Ли не имел ни малейшего понятия.

 

_[Нью-Йорк, Нолита, 20 апреля 1931 года]_

Полтора года прошло, но пятница была так же черна, как и тот достопамятный четверг.

Хмурое, холодное утро – несмотря на то, что начался уже второй месяц весны, – не добавляло ни капли радости.

Оставалось полчаса до ежедневной утренней мессы.

Хотелось про всё забыть, сказаться больным, но это не представлялось возможным.

Нет, больным он скажется завтра, набравшись сегодня доброго итальянского вина, заботливо припрятанного уже с месяц под жёстким слежавшимся матрасом – здесь было слишком много доверия, ей-богу. Никаких обысков. Никаких допросов.

Да, вот напиться бы так знатно, что даже «аминь» не произнести без тошноты!

А кровь их эта Христова на причастии – жалкая подделка, виноградный сок.

Так или иначе, сегодня нужно было следовать рутине. Но это было куда лучше, чем тюрьма – боже всемогущий, да всё что угодно было лучше тюрьмы!

Полтора года прошло.

– Кто возвышает себя, тот унижен будет, а кто унижает себя, тот возвысится, – бормотал Мильтен евангелие от Матфея, пока непослушные от утреннего холода пальцы разглаживали складки на сутане.

– Не оставайтесь должными никому ничем, – шептал он послание к Римлянам, плеская на лицо ледяной водой из проржавевшей раковины. Старая бритва царапала лицо, едкое пахучее мыло разъедало до скрипа отмытую кожу.

Он посмотрел в зеркало. Рыжие непослушные волосы торчали в разные стороны, под глазами залегли тени – вид не самый подходящий для священнослужителя.

Да ну и плевать.

Главное сейчас то, что никто так и не проверил ни фальшивую просьбу о переводе, ни рекомендательные письма; и имя его не сказало ни о чём местным католикам – тогда, полтора года назад, он панически бежал из Иллинойса, даже не подумав назваться чужой фамилией.

Мысли вновь и вновь возвращали его назад, в Чикаго.

К беззаботному марту тысяча девятьсот двадцать девятого.

Он редко посещал церковь тогда – по-настоящему его занимали только цифры на бирже, а никак не количество собственных грехов. Да и заядлым грешником он не был – ни один биржевой игрок, мечтавший из овец выбиться в волки, не гнушался всевозможными ухищрениями и уловками, чтобы срезать путь. Умный не идёт в гору, но и обходить её толку нет. Когда важно первенство, нужно найти кратчайший способ.

И Мильтен нашёл. Ровно сорок три тысячи способов. Облигации, купленные в счёт городского займа, так высоко поднявшие его, и обесценившиеся за считанные часы – в тот самый день, когда лопнул финансовый пузырь, когда амортизационный фонд отказался принимать акции, когда купленный человек из городского совета, Сэмюэль-мать-его-Бейкер, струсил и разболтал всё мэрии.

Следствие обещало быть недолгим, а допросы – свирепыми, а Мильтену вовсе не хотелось провести несколько лет в компании тех, кто по-настоящему преступал закон.

В конце концов, ему-то просто не повезло.

Бежать было толком некуда – все знакомые, приобретённые за три года богатой и сытой жизни, отвернулись от него, дом должны были вот-вот продать с молотка за бесценок, а самого его – заключить под следствие, а из семьи у него не осталось никого.

Тогда-то он и решил рискнуть. Получить фальшивое письмо от священника было вопросом исключительно денег; пришлось заложить дорогие часы и запонки, но дело того стоило. И вот налегке, с единственным дорожным чемоданом, в котором содержались два новых костюма и личные мелочи, Мильтен, нарушая все мыслимые запреты, ринулся в Нью-Йорк. Так Город Ветров остался позади, впереди маячило Большое Яблоко – и вот уже полтора года беглый брокер, а ныне – католический священник, усердно молился только об одном – чтобы в Иллинойсе на него махнули рукой.

Стрелки простеньких карманных часов показывали без четверти шесть. Следовало поторопиться, если он не хотел лишних разговоров за спиной – и этой нудной рутины дополнительных молитв, называемой тут наказанием.

В коридоре пристройки, где жили служители церкви, было пустынно – он опять оказался последним, и он бросился бежать со всех ног, не опасаясь, что кто-то увидит его в столь неподобающем виде.

Отец Корристо встретил его уже у входа в церковь, покачал головой неодобрительно.

– Ступай на исповедь, – сухо сказал он, избегая встречаться с Мильтеном взглядом.

И Мильтен покорно склонил голову, переступая порог.

Исповедь сама по себе была сущим наказанием. То есть, для священников, которые действительно мечтали нести слово божье по миру и помогать всем этим заблудшим овцам прийти к пастуху – хотя в условиях нищеты и развернувшегося кризиса им стоило бы, в таком случае, подыскать им хлев получше, – это и было священным таинством.

У Мильтена же зубы сводило каждый раз от необходимости выслушивать скучные однообразные истории прихожан и ровным голосом рассказывать о любви господней. Но это было меньшим из двух зол, да и спорить не приходилось.

Жёсткая скамья в исповедальне скрипела так же жалобно, как его нервы. Желающих снять с себя ношу грехов перед причастием оказалось не так уж много, но история была одна другой скучнее. Да добрая половина этих людей и вовсе не были грешниками – но поди докажи им это.

– Господь да будет в сердце твоём, чтобы искренно исповедовать свои грехи от последней исповеди, – раз за разом произносил Мильтен, и раз за разом получалось всё тоскливей.

– Я проживаю с девушкой вне брака… – Заунывно рассказывал один из прихожан. Мильтену было ужасно сложно перестать вспоминать, как _он_ когда-то, в прошлой жизни, за которую, что очевидно, и был сослан в этот ад, проживал _вне брака_ с девушкой. А потом ещё с одной. А потом…

– Я не могу смирить своей гордыни, святой отец, и сердце моё полнится завистью…

Где эти простые люди набрались таких слов?

– Я злословил на господа нашего бога…

– Господь простил тебя. Иди с миром. – Отвечал Мильтен, раз за разом опускаясь всё ниже в глубины отчаяния.

Если бы так просто, как с Богом, можно было договориться и с собой – и с людьми.

Дверь снова тихо стукнула, закрываясь. Очередной страждущий – и Мильтен надеялся, что последний – пришёл за прощением.

– Ну и согрешил я, святой отец, – доверительно сообщили ему из-за перегородки. – Но видит Бог и власти города Чикаго штата Иллинойс, вы согрешили куда больше.

Мильтен вздрогнул. Отодвинул в сторону створку маленького окошка.

Лицо, разумеется, оказалось знакомым.

Чёртов мексиканец.

– Плескотт, ей-богу, видел бы ты своё лицо, – рассмеялся Диего.

С ним Мильтена судьба свела практически сразу после вынужденного переезда в Нью-Йорк. Первый месяц он не покидал стен церкви и полагающегося ему жилья, исправно залёг на дно, пытался забыть всё, чем жил раньше – но через пять недель после бегства ему стало невыносимо пусто. Тогда-то и появился Диего.

Вообще, это можно было считать случайностью, а можно – сложившимися обстоятельствами, или провидением божьим, и ведь ждал Диего явно кого-то другого, но подошёл именно к нему, и без всякого пиетета, присущего обычным прихожанам, протянул конверт.

– Новые лица? Передай своему настоятелю. И не вздумай вскрывать, он это поймёт.

– Мне не нужны чужие секреты, – возмутился тогда Мильтен, роняя маску служителя Бога, а Диего только ухмыльнулся в усы:

– Ты и во время исповеди это говоришь?

Мильтен конверт, всё-таки, взял – а вот что случилось потом, до сих пор понимал смутно. В тот же день, после вечерней мессы, но до вечерней же молитвы он сидел вместе с Диего в местной кофейне, потягивая из фарфоровой чашки полузабытый божественный нектар – спасибо, Иисус, что придумал солод! – и слушал о том, какие дела водит католическая церковь с местной мафией.

И не то что бы он не мог себе такого вообразить – слухами земля полнилась ещё так, – но ведь конкретно этих чопорных священников он наблюдал каждое утро. Кто бы мог подумать, что у жизни настолько двойное дно? В тот вечер он впервые за долгое время показался себе безгрешным.

Диего оказался невероятно располагающим к себе – и оттого опасным – человеком. Но именно в его адрес у Мильтена впервые вырвалось «друг», и тут уж раздумывать не приходилось; бывший игрок на бирже отличался прекрасным чутьём на многое, на людей – в том числе.

Вот только зачем он пришёл сейчас?

– Со мной человек из центра, – не дожидаясь вопросов сообщил Диего, и сердце у Мильтена снова упало в пятки. – Да хватит бледнеть, падре, ты же не думаешь, что вот так просто тебя продал бы? Он вообще не по твоей части.

– И что _я_ могу сделать? – Мильтен наклонился ближе к окошку, чтобы говорить тише.  


– А вот что. У него с собой возмутительной ценности вещь, а впереди – путь долгий и – как у вас там в Библии? Тернистый? Если она попадёт не в те руки, будет весьма печально. Вашингтон с таким усердием роет под Гомеза и его очаровательных друзей, что грех этим не воспользоваться. Ведь грех же, падре?  


– Какой Вашингтон? – Растерянно спросил Мильтен, не вполне понимая, чего от него хотят.  


– Джордж Вашингтон! – Раздражённо прошипел Диего. – Столица, Плескотт, ты в курсе, что Вашингтон – столица? В общем, прибереги письмецо. У тебя возможностей больше. А я в долгу не останусь, будь спокоен. Свяжусь с тобой и непременно всё объясню, только никому о нём – ни слова, понял?  


Мильтен взял бумаги, раздумывая, куда бы понадёжней их припрятать. Вот уж не было печали…

– Адьёс, святой отец, и не греши сверх необходимого.  


Дверь снова стукнула, но никто не зашёл. Значит, наступило время причастия, и стоило выйти наружу.

– Ради имени Твоего, Господи, прости согрешение мое, ибо велико оно, – выдохнул он, устало и отрешённо.

 

 _[Нью-Йорк, Литтл-Итали, 21 апреля 1931 года]_  
  
В Литтл-Итали, несмотря на относительно прохладную погоду, было многолюдно: туда-сюда сновали прохожие, в магазинах и небольших кафе толкались зеваки, а уличные торговцы у наполненных всем подряд лотков зазывали покупатели на дикой смеси итальянского и английского.   
  
Прижимающиеся друг к другу здания, выкрашенные в самые невероятные цвета, пестрили вывесками на итальянском. Единственное, что вызывало беспокойство и прохожих – так это чёрные кэбы, которые сворачивали в узкий переулок, направляясь к чёрному входу небольшого ресторана, выкрашенному в цвет флага Италии. На стенах его можно было заметить выбоины, какие обычно остаются от пуль.  
  
В тот день на двери ресторана болталась вывеска на итальянском: «ЗАКРЫТО», а внутри помещения раздавались чужие выкрики, заглушаемые громкой музыкой, лившейся из граммофона, и витал металлический запах крови.   
  
Очередная чёрная машина остановилась у заднего входа, выходящего на Байярд-стрит, и двое людей в чёрных, идеально отглаженных костюмах, затолкнули в помещение какого-то несчастного с мешком на голове. Тот едва переставлял ноги, поэтому угрюмым типам пришлось придать ему ускорение резким толчком.  


Человек коротко вскрикнул, сделал несколько быстрых шагов, споткнулся и кубарем покатился на пол. Руки его были связаны за спиной, поэтому он сильно приложился головой, когда падал. Мешок, который был на нём, мгновенно напитался жидкостью, и человек задрожал, почувствовав, что жидкость эта пахнет кровью.   
  
– Поднять! – Послышался голос, от которого внутри всё похолодело.   
  
В следующее мгновение двое верзил-конвоиров, рывком подняли несчастную жертву с пола, заставив встать на колени, и сдёрнули мешок с головы. Взгляду его предстало погружённое в полумрак помещение ресторана; столы и стулья были сдвинуты вдоль стен, а посреди зала угадывалась тёмная лужа. Только спустя несколько мгновений человек осознал, что это кровь, а также и то, что кровью были заляпан не только пол, но и стены, и мебель и окна. Он сглотнул и задрожал.   
  
– Один из этих кретинов? – Вопросы задавал всё тот же голос. Обладатель его сидел на обитом мягкой тканью стуле и сжимал в руках клюшку для гольфа. Человек, всё ещё дрожа, поднял глаза, и встретился взглядом с Гомезом. И взгляд Гомеза не сулил ему ничего хорошего. На воротнике его белой рубашки и на закатанных белых же рукавах засыхали пятна крови. Человек был уверен, что их можно было обнаружить даже на жилетке и штанах, но те, по счастью, были чёрными.   
  
– Я не... – Человек начал заикаться от страха. – Я не... я не...   
  
– Ну, то, что ты «не» я и без того знаю, – спокойно ответил Гомез и встал со своего места. Человек подался было назад, но его толкнули в спину.   
  
– Я не виноват, босс, – затараторил человек, – я сделал всё, что мне сказал Шрам. Та проклятая девчонка, она...   
  
Гомез бросил короткий взгляд на Шрама. Тот ссутулил тяжёлые плечи и как-то рассеяно потёр старый шрам, пересекающий с левой стороны его лицо – от подбородка до самого глаза.   
  
– В общем... – Замялся Шрам, задумался на полуслове.   
  
– Да говори же ты! – Скомандовал Гомез.   
  
– Как и было решено, – наконец, заговорил Шрам, – мы подослали копу девицу из борделя в Чайнатауне. А этот идиот должен был уже оттуда вывезти его за город – и бросить там.   
  
– И что случилось, а? – Спросил Гомез уже у подручного Шрама.   
  
– Мы... ну... – Бандит снова сглотнул, чувствуя, как пересохло в глотке, – мы не успели. Там... в общем, босс, на нас напали. Пока мы его волокли, нас буквально обступили со всех сторон. Не знаю, что за сукины дети нам попались – молодая компания, сейчас кругом полно беспризорников…   
  


– И что, троица мафиози уносили ноги от стайки молодняка с битами? – Гомез коротко рассмеялся, но в следующий миг уже выглядел серьёзно: – Вы что, придурки, испугались шайки сопляков? И что помешало вам прикончить их, а? Грозный вид? Вы хоть понимаете, как всё это, мать вашу, выглядело?   
  
– Но мы подумали, что на выстрелы приедет полиция, босс.   
  
– Дева Мария, – зло выдохнул Гомез и присел на корточки перед дрожащим бандитом. Тот снова подался назад, но Гомез вцепился ему в волосы, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. – Полиция не станет вмешиваться в наши дела. Если твой куриный мозг не в состоянии это понять, то так уж и быть, объясню на пальцах в первый и последний раз. Ваша задача состояла в том, чтобы загрузить этого чёртового инспектора в чёртов кэб и вывезти за чёртов город! Вы могли перестрелять по пути хоть половину Манхэттена, копы бы и ухом не повели, пока вы бы не уехали. Но вместо этого ты и твои дружки бросили начатое на полпути, и инспектора мы упустили. Нет, не мы; вы! Ты представляешь хотя бы, каким идиотом я выглядел, когда копы приехали, чтобы забрать этого обколотого беглеца, как говорится, тёпленьким, а его не оказалось на месте?

Гомез закончил тираду и выдохнул.

\- Шрам, – не оборачиваясь к собеседнику, произнёс он, – с девчонкой что?   
  
– Держим её взаперти. Спрашивает про своего брата.   
  
– Хм, – Гомез бросил взгляд в один из углов ресторана, где лежало обезображенное до неузнаваемости тело. Бандит, чьи волосы босс мафии до сих пор сжимал стальной хваткой, побледнел ещё сильнее, заметив убитого. – А что с борделем, где она работала? Ты забрал тридцать процентов за прошлый месяц?   
  
– Мой человек сказал, что они отдали только десять.   
  
– Так сожгите его сегодня же ночью, – бросил Гомез и отпустил, наконец, бандита, вставая на ноги. – Напомните этим шлюхам – и остальным заодно, кто их настоящий хозяин.  
  
– Как скажете, босс.   
  
– Что там ещё? – Рявкнул Гомез, глядя как Бартоло подаёт из-за спины Шрама невнятные знаки.

\- Там наш человек, по поводу копа из центра. Говорит, по делу.   
  
– Подождёт, – сказал Гомез. – Сейчас, я с одним разберусь. Вам же ничего серьёзного, оказывается, поручить нельзя. Арто, – скомандовал босс, – а включи-ка нам снова музыку. Что-нибудь из классики.   
  
Он занёс клюшку, замахиваясь по дуге, и бандит, стоящий перед Гомезом на коленях, коротко вскрикнул и зажмурился, а в следующее мгновение на его голову обрушился удар, от которого кровь брызнула во все стороны.

Десять минут спустя в обеденный зал ресторана зашёл человек, который, в отличие от предыдущего посетителя, связан не был, хотя, окинув взглядом обстановку, почувствовал, как и у него подгибаются колени.   
  
Гомез сидел на прежнем месте, вытирая дорогим шёлковым платком чужую кровь с лица и шеи.   
  
– Надеюсь, новости хорошие? – Спросил он, принявшись протирать клюшку. – Вы привезли его труп?   
  
– Не совсем, – проговорил шпион. Гомез с досадливым вздохом швырнул платок в сторону.   
  
– Что на этот раз? Куда делся этот гонец из Вашингтона? Вы выследили его?   
  
– Не успели, босс, – ответил шпион.   
  
– Не мог же он испариться после выезда из Вашингтона. Имя? Приметы? Что-нибудь?   
  
– Мы не узнали его имя, информация засекреченная – наш человек в столице пока что не смог до неё добраться.   
  
– Ну и Бог с ним, с именем, пусть хоть безымянным будет, но как он хотя бы выглядит?   
  
– Мы выясняем, босс. Ищем его, сбиваемся с ног.   
  
– Хотелось бы верить, но пока выходит, что всё, на что способен ты и твои люди – это узнать, что к нам подослали какого-то сукина сына. Да нам бы об этом и так доложили рано или поздно. Как я понимаю, в отделении полиции Нью-Йорка этот новичок так и не появился?   
  
– Нет, босс. Там вообще не появлялось новеньких за последнюю неделю.   
  
– Может, его где-то по пути кокнули, а? – Предположил Арто, отвечавший преимущественно за контрабанду алкоголя и подпольные бары.   
  
– Может. А, может, и нет. Я в этом уверюсь только когда увижу его труп, – мрачно ответил Гомез.   
  
– Гомез, – спокойно подал голос Ворон, который всегда считался вторым после босса, – чего ты переживаешь из-за этого копа? Одним больше, одним меньше... Можно подумать, он сможет что-то сделать один.   
  
– Возможно, ты и прав, – согласился Гомез, – но как по мне, так лучше избавиться от любых возможных препятствий, чем иметь потом дело с последствиями.   
  


– Мы займёмся его поисками, – продолжил Ворон. – Информация о нём где-то, да должна всплыть.   
  
– Хорошо. Вот ты тогда и займись, – заключил Гомез и снова встал со своего места. – А я побеседую пока с нашим гонцом. Музыку, господа! 


	3. Chapter 3

_[Нью-Йорк, Бруклин Хайтс, 23 апреля 1931 года]_

  
Переулок между девяносто четвёртой и девяносто пятой оказался куда короче, чем думал Ли, и заканчивался тупиком.   
  
Ему уже садилась на пятки – он слышал надрывный лай собак, рёв полицейских и даже крики зевак, наблюдавших за погоней.  
  
Тяжело дыша, он обернулся. Смит и Вессон дрогнул в руке – перед Ли стоял комиссар Робар собственной персоной.  
  
– Я её не убивал, – Ли отступил на шаг назад, с ужасом чувствуя затылком стену. Теперь ему точно было не убежать, и любые слова звучали нелепым оправданием.  
  
Комиссар посмотрел хмуро, открыл рот – и совершенно внезапно запел.  
  
Тут-то Ли и проснулся.  
  
_There was once a time when everything was cheap.  
But now prices almost puts a man to sleep.  
When we pay our grocery bill,  
we just feel like making our will.  
_ _Tell_ _me_ _how_ _can_ _a_ _poor_ _man_ _stand_ _such_ _times_ _and_ _live_ _?_ [1]   
  
Альфред Рид определённо был осведомлён и о бедах Америки, и о трудностях её рядовых граждан, но отчего-то ему так никто и не удосужился донести до него, что будить этих самых честных граждан в половине седьмого утра – не самое лучшее решение проблемы.  
  
Впрочем, господин Рид был здесь вовсе не виноват. Звуки доносились из-за тонкой стены, оббитой тёмной тканью, и с каждой секундой они казались всё громче и оттого невыносимей.  
  
Ли сдавленно застонал, открывая глаза. Голова гудела невыносимо. Он провалился в сон глубоко заполночь, совершенно вымотанный и уставший; в попытках выстроить чёткую схему произошедшего он лишь углубился в подозрения и беспочвенную паранойю.  
  
Он выпрямился, скинул с себя одеяло, наощупь нашёл сигареты и тут же раздосадованно отшвырнул прочь: тёмно-зелёная пачка Лаки Страйк была безнадёжно пуста.  
  
Наскоро одевшись, он вышел из комнаты; здесь, в коридоре, музыка была слышна ещё отчётливей – теперь это были сёстры Босвелл. Впрочем, изысканным музыкальным вкусом здесь никто не отличался.  
  
Он постучал в закрытую дверь, думая про себя, что его, наверное, долго ещё не услышат – и, совершенно внезапно, оказался неправ.  
  
– Незаперто же, – сообщил ему Ларес, распахивая дверь. – Доброе утро.  
  
Ли изо всех сил старался удержать спокойное выражение лица. Ввиду представшей его глазам картины, это было довольно трудной задачей.  
  
Ларес явно проснулся давно – по крайней мере, достаточно давно для того, чтобы успеть искупаться, и облачиться теперь в тёмно-синий длинный халат и полотенце – такие башни обычно наматывали на головы женщины в фильмах.  
  
– Не удивлюсь, если ты и спишь в сеточке для волос, – пробормотал Ли.  
  
– Вот и правильно, ничему не удивляйся, – невпопад ответил Ларес. – Тебя музыка разбудила? Извини, не мог спать в такое чудесное утро.  
  
– Мне нужно уйти, – перебил Ли, понимая, что общение может затянуться дольше, чем ему бы того хотелось. – Это возможно?  
  
– Можно подумать, ты здесь под арестом. Хвоста не боишься?  
  
Ли непонимающе взглянул на него. Он тщательно следил, чтобы за ним никто не увязался по пути сюда – сейчас-то откуда хвост?  
  
– Понимаешь, – объяснил Ларес, приглушив музыку и расположившись на диванчике, что Ли расценил как приглашение зайти в комнату. – Тут всё не так просто. Так или иначе, все мы связаны здесь, в Нью-Йорке, и стоит только потянуть за одну ниточку, как натянутся остальные. Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?  
  
Ли молча смотрел на него сверху вниз.  
  
– Да ты присаживайся, дружище Роберт. Раз уж Горн поручил тебя мне, значит, я, в какой-то степени, за тебя отвечаю. Очень не хочется подставлять ни себя, ни его. Да и у тебя, вроде, таких планов не было.  
  
Болтовня Лареса, по всей видимости, невесть что себе вообразившего, утомляла Ли самим фактом своего существования, поэтому, смирившись с неизбежностью, он перебил:  
  
– Есть здесь кафетерий поблизости? Или вроде того?  
  
Ларес сокрушённо покачал головой.  
  
– Ну, что я говорил? Один ты здесь пропадёшь. Как ты думаешь, почему люди так жаждут купить жильё здесь, в Бруклин Хайтс?  
  
Ли недоумённо вскинул бровь.  
  
– Да чтобы никогда больше не питаться в кафетериях.  
  
***  
Всего полчаса спустя бежевый Бьюик подвёз их к неприметному зданию, вокруг которого был разбит аккуратный палисадник.  
  
– Лучший кофе и лучшие отбивные, – торжественно объявил Ларес, глуша мотор. – А Бетти печёт просто умопомрачительные вафли на завтрак.  
  
Вафли Ли мало интересовали. Куда аппетитней был запах бекона, встретивший их прямо на пороге. Зал был маленький, из шести столиков был занят только один – джентльмен с газетой уныло поглощал хрустящий яблочный пирог, щедро приправляя его сиропом.  
  
Когда они зашли, он уставился прямо на них, и Ли почувствовал, как по позвоночнику пробежал неприятный холодок.  
  
– Доброе утро, Бенджамин, – с порога поприветствовал Ларес. Джентльмен так же уныло кивнул и снова погрузился в газету.  
  
– Бен Харрис, – продолжил Ларес, обращаясь уже к Ли. – В прошлом – совладелец крупной фармацевтической компании. Но теперь, когда лекарства стало выпускать государство, дела у него не очень – как и настроение. Желаешь присесть у окна?  
  
Ли желал присесть где угодно, лишь бы выпить кофе и кинуть в желудок порцию-другую пищи. Да он хоть стоя мог это сделать.  
  
Они расположились за угловым столиком, и к ним немедленно подскочила сильно нарумяненная девушка в накрахмаленном переднике. Локоны у неё были настолько тугими, что она, верно, встала до рассвета, чтобы накрутить их – впрочем, выглядела она бодро и нисколько не заспанно.  
  
– Принеси-ка кофе, – распорядился Ларес, не успела она открыть рот. – И пару порций яиц с беконом. И сливовый пирог, пожалуй.  
  
Девушка старательно записала заказ в маленький блокнот и повернулась к Ли. Не имея под рукой ни карты, ни меню, тот пожал плечами:  
  
– То же самое.  
  
– Хороший выбор, – хмыкнул Ларес. – Да, вот ещё что. Роско здесь?  
  
– Мистер Роско? Да, он…  
  
– Вот и отлично. Скажи ему, что я его жду.  
  
Девушка упорхнула с лёгким кивком – видимо, привыкла не задавать вопросов и место своё знала, а Ларес с интересом уставился на Ли.  
  
– Ну что, далеко продвинулся?  
  
– Ты о чём? – Ли сложил руки на груди, и вид имел самый неприступный, но Лареса это, кажется, нисколько не останавливало.  
  
– Да брось. Всю ночь сидел.  
  
– А ты-то откуда знаешь?  
  
– Свет горел, дым шёл – что за дрянь ты куришь, кстати? – то и дело шуршал бумагой. Что выяснил?  
  
Ли поморщился и оглянулся в поисках официантки с кофе. Та не спешила.  
  
– Значит, ничего. Что, неужели никому дорогу не переходил?  
  
– Я полицейский. Я только поперёк дороги и хожу, если ты об этом.  
  
– Но что-то же стало последней каплей? Мы тут тоже, знаешь, нарываться горазды, но знаем, что под одних копать можно, а под других – нет. Где-то ты повёл себя неосторожно.  
  
Ли тяжело опустил ладонь на стол – солонка жалобно звякнула, и мистер Харрис бросил на них тревожный взгляд.  
  
– Всё в порядке, – крикнул Ларес, – я утверждал, что нет ничего лучше аспирина, а мой друг с этим в корне не согласен.  
  
Джентльмен, судя по всему, шутку не оценил, снова затрясся над газетой.  
  
– Не надо лезть в мои дела, – ровным голосом произнёс Ли. – Я перед законом чист, и я разберусь.  
  
– А, ты из тех, кто верит в закон? – Ларес даже присвистнул. – Какой сейчас век, по-твоему? Девятнадцатый? А теперь послушай меня. Раз с тобой всё вышло так по-крупному – а я тебе верю, потому что за тебя поручился мой хороший друг, – значит, ты не просто кому-то дорогу перешёл. Ты прямо-таки под колёса бросился местной машине смерти. Понимаешь? Вижу, что понимаешь. Тебя сожнут как пшеницу по осени, и через полгода уже не вспомнят ни заслуг твоих, ни почестей. Можно подумать, ты первый такой. И уж если ты не рвёшься засесть в тюрьму, или, чем чёрт не шутит, и вовсе отправится к скворчащей Салли [2], то не стоит окружать себя ещё большим количеством врагов.  
  
Ли выслушал всю эту тираду, даже в лице не поменявшись. Ему определённо не было дела до того, что ему говорит этот человек – встреться они при других обстоятельствах, про Салли и тюрьму говорить бы пришлось не ему. С другой стороны… Он оказался сейчас по ту сторону закона, а справедливо или нет, действительно не было никакой разницы.  
  
– Тебе-то с этого что? – Спросил Ли как можно более лениво.  
  
– Кофе! – Ответил ему Ларес, – впрочем нет, разумеется, не ему. Просто кофе и правда прибыл, в серебряном кофейнике, на деревянном подносе – а вместе с кофе и сахар, и молоко, и некий молодой господин весьма почтенного вида.  
  
Ли закатил глаза, понимая, что опять остаётся без ответа.  
  
– А я-то думал, кому это я понадобился с утра пораньше?  
  
– Роско, старина! Присаживайся. Я тебя надолго не займу. Это мой кузен Джо, прибыл из Миссури, повидать, так сказать, наше богатство и красоты.  
  
– Очень хорошо. Как поживаете? Слышал, в Миссури сейчас не лучшие времена – забастовки одна за другой, – вежливо произнёс Роско. Ли только и мог что растерянно кивнуть.  
  
– Не говори, сплошные забастовки, – подхватил Ларес. – Как раз говорили о Канзас-Сити, просто ужас, что там происходит. Но давай-ка ближе к делу.  
  
Роско уже разливал кофе по фарфоровым чашкам; закончив с этим нехитрым делом, он ловко выудил из кармана портсигар, предложил обоим собеседникам сигары, но, услышав отказ, тут же убрал его на место.  
  
– В начале мая, – он бросил осторожный взгляд на Ли, но тот тактично сделал вид, что очень увлечён кофе, – прибудет паром с отличным кленовым сиропом. Прямиком из Канады.  
  
– А нам-то что с этого сиропа, – Ларес помешивал сахар серебряной ложечкой. – Я надеялся в этом месяце вложиться в пасту. Знаешь, отличная итальянская паста. Не нашлось адреса, где её могли бы хорошо приготовить?  
  
Ли не знал, куда себя деть. Разговор со стороны выглядел крайне странно – если работник ресторана ещё мог иметь какое-то отношение к еде, то как к этому мог быть причастен Ларес? Вряд ли Горн водил дружбу с порядочными бизнесменами.  
  
– Паста будет позже, ближе к дню поминовения, – развёл руками Роско. – Да и сам знаешь, какой на неё нынче спрос. Наведайся в порт, Мордраг должен быть в курсе.  
  
Нелепый разговор не становился понятнее и напрягал Ли, который и хотел бы понимать, что происходит, но никак не мог вникнуть в суть. Ситуацию спасла румяная девушка, подоспевшая с едой.  
  
– Значит, сироп, – Ларес придвинул к себе тарелку с дымящимся, сладко пахнувшим беконом, явно намереваясь закончить беседу. – Лестер в курсе, я правильно понимаю?  
  
– Ещё бы не в курсе, – улыбнулся Роско, верно истолковав жест. – Я уверен, что он и тебя в детали посвятит. Нынче, – он повернулся к Ли, виновато разводя руками, – такая обстановка, что приходится хвататься за всё, иначе не выжить. Приятно было познакомиться, Джо.  
  
– Взаимно, – Ли натянуто улыбнулся.  
  
В полной тишине они расправились с едой, которая и вправду не чета была той, что привык есть Ли – и в такой же тишине, расплатившись (семьдесят центов за завтрак оказались для Ли тоже весьма непривычными), покинули заведение.  
  
На подъезде к дому, Ларес протянул ему ключи.  
  
– Мне нужно смотаться в порт, а ты не скучай. Подумай над тем, что я тебе сказал, идёт? И да, можешь ставить любые пластинки, если захочешь. Кофе – на кухне, сигареты – там же, а в ванной найдётся новая бритва, если поискать.  
  
Ли сжал ключ в руке, огляделся по сторонам. Парковая зона выглядела пустынно и безобидно.  
  
– Слушай, – спросил он, наконец. – Паста – это же просто-напросто итальянцы?  
  
Ларес похлопал его по плечу, улыбнулся уголком рта.  
  
– Ты не пропадёшь.

_  
[Нью-Йорк, Квинс, 23 апреля 1931 года]  
  
_ На спидометре маленького форда – 60 миль в час, и сержант начинает всерьёз беспокоиться.  
  
– Так, ещё раз: куда мы там едем?  
  
– К одному  _проверенному человеку_ , – не без раздражения объяснил Диего, старательно выжимая сцепление. – Как я уже говорил.  
  
– У вас формулировки и шифры, ей-богу, почище полицейских, – пробормотал сержант. – Как будто стало понятней.  
  
Машина затормозила перед поворотом – места для парковки здесь было мало, но в сумасшедшем Нью-Йорке мало кто волновался по таким мелочам.  
  
– Тогда сам узнаешь, – Диего выбрался из машины и, не оглядываясь, зашагал к дому. Сержанту только и оставалось, что последовать за ним.  
  
Дом был с виду обычным – очень походил на доходный, разве что куда чище, и квартиры были раздельными, а не теми комнатушками, в которых приходилось частенько ютиться американским семьям.  
  
– Зовут его Лестер, – инструктировал Диего. – Я ненадолго вас оставлю, но тебе же нужны связи, так что самое время начать их устраивать.  
  
– Потрясающе, – хмыкнул сержант. – Выплывет – выживет, такая у вас тут мораль?  
  
– Это тебе не Вашингтон, привыкай.  
  
Лифта в здании, как и следовало ожидать не было, и на шестой этаж они поднимались по узкой тёмной лестнице.  
  
– А что-нибудь ещё мне нужно о нём знать? – Спросил сержант, мысленно перебирая в уме возможные особенности нью-йоркских обитателей.  
  
– Главное, держи в голове, что он, вообще, парень нормальный, – усмехнулся Диего, и это нисколько не успокаивало.  
  
Дверь открыли не сразу – а когда открыли у сержанта возникло стойкое желание вернуться обратно в машину, ударить по газам и мчать до ближайшего полицейского участка. Однако, выбора у него не было, и он шагнул в стойкие клубы дыма и запах специй, даже не поморщившись.  
  
– Добрый день, – поздоровался Диего, даже не удивляясь обстановке в квартире. – Если он добрый.  
  
– Если он день, – хмуро ответил хозяин. – Сколько сейчас? Десять? Одиннадцать?  
  
– Уже три часа, Лестер. Если ночь выдалась бессонной, то надо только радоваться.  
  
– Это в твоём возрасте надо только радоваться, – проворчал тот, нехотя давая гостям пройти.  
– У меня это всё ещё – повод для сокрушений.  
  
Сержант бегло оглядел его; гладко выбритая голова, цепкий взгляд тёмно-серых глаз. Татуировки по предплечьям.  
  
– Ну, раз ты так говоришь, – Диего, кажется, нисколько не обиделся, – то времени у меня и правда маловато осталось. Список, надеюсь, готов?  
  
Вместо ответа ему протянули изрядно измятую бумагу, выуженную из кармана широких брюк.  
  
– Да ты стремителен, – хмыкнул Диего. – Такая скорость – и не спишь ночами?  
  
– А не пошёл бы ты, – беззлобно фыркнул Лестер. – Там практически все, и ещё несколько торговцев антиквариатом впридачу. А кого это ты тут ещё притащил?  
  
– А вот это вы сами выясняйте. Надеюсь на твоё благоразумие. Кофе, что ли, приготовь.  
  
Диего скрылся в дверном проёме так скоро, что ни сержант, ни Лестер не успели и слова вымолвить.  
  
– Меня зовут…  
  
– Как же трещит голова, – перебил Лестер. – Это может подождать минуту?  
  
Минута растянулась в полчаса, в течении которых сержант успел досконально изучить содержимое всех незапертых ящиков и отделений многочисленных шкафчиков.  
  
Ничего интересного, к слову, не нашлось – сплошные списки фамилий, фотографии красоток в неглиже, пачки папиросной бумаги, да этикетки с бутылок виски. Этикетки, впрочем, внушали сомнения – слишком уж аккуратными были их пачки, но эй, это же чёртов Нью-Йорк, мало ли, какие тут дела.  
  
В ноздри ударил резкий запах свежезаваренного кофе, и, скосив глаза, сержант увидел перед собой жестяную чашку, наполненную карамельного цвета напитком.  
  
– Я решил, что молока не бывает много, – заявил Лестер, который за эти тридцать минут успел преобразиться и выглядел так, будто встал с постели с самого утра и теперь наслаждался послеобеденным отдыхом.  
  
Сержант отпил и поморщился. Виски, кажется, тоже не бывало слишком много.  
  
– О, прости. Я подумал, что тебе не помешает. С этим занудой Диего – точно никому не помешает, – Лестер ухмыльнулся, с наслаждением прихлёбывая кофе. – Сигару?  
  
– Пожалуй, нет, – сержант достал из кармана пачку Честерфильда, прикурил и пристально уставился на Лестера. – А что у вас за дела с Диего?  
  
– О, ну ты знаешь… Обычные дела. Я ему – то, он мне – это. – С серьёзным лицом заявил Лестер. – А у тебя?  
  
– Да тут так случилось, – сержант поскрёб небритую щёку, – сошлись мы, кажется, на почве местной мафии.  
  
Лестер страдальчески закатил глаза.  
  
– А песенка-то стара как мир. Гомез?  
  
– Да, эта ваша местная звезда Бродвея…  
  
– Ну это тебе придётся крепко здесь осесть.  
  
– Что, так долго рыть?  
  
– Не одну лопату изведёшь, это как пить дать.  
  
Сержант одним глотком допил остатки кофе, фыркнул в кружку.  
  
– Вообще, я надеялся, что мне здесь дадут более дельный совет.  
  
Лестер прищурился, окинул сержанта взглядом. Весь его вид говорил о том, что он был не прочь дать ценных советов, но что-то его пока останавливало.  
  
– Ещё кофе? – Спросил он вежливо, словно над чем-то раздумывал, а слова вылетали сами собой.  
  
– Пожалуй, ещё виски, – просьба была наглой, но чистосердечной, и подобревший после порции волшебного кофе и целительной ванны Лестер понял всё абсолютно правильно.  
  
Виски пах раем, миррой и даже немного святой девой.  
  
И с каждым стаканом – всё отчётливей.  
  
– И кто может мне помочь? – Спросил сержант, с упоением рассматривая дно старомодного стакана.  
  
– Да кто угодно был бы рад, – ответил Лестер, не менее увлечённый этикеткой бутылки, – эх, неровно наклеили, черти. Но все боятся. Нужно больше грязи, больше доказательств.  
  
– И где у вас то болото, куда за грязью ходят? – Осведомился сержант. Виски делало его куда более красноречивым.  
  
Лестер внезапно засмеялся.  
  
– Разве что городские легенды.  
  
Виски с бульканьем ударил о дно стакана.  
  
– И что в них, в этих ваших легендах? Драконы? Принцессы? Король-мать-его-Артур?  
  
– Сразу видно, что ты не из Нью-Йорка. Есть один владелец казино – разумеется, подпольного – но я не уверен, что ты хочешь…  
  
– Ещё как хочу, – уверил сержант. – Так что там?  
  
– Говорят, он в курсе всех дел. Когда-то сам работал на мафию, или вроде того. Толком не знаю. Только вот, поговаривают, что он знает, кто за кем стоит, хотя сам и отошёл от дел.  
  
– Звучит и правда как легенда.  
  
Оба засмеялись непрозвучавшей шутке.  
  
– Могу черкнуть адресок, только учти, просто так к нему не добраться.  
  
– Мне и про вас то же самое, почитай говорили, – хмыкнул сержант минутой позже, тщательно складывая лист с неровными каракулями адреса. – Но ничего ж, добрался.  
  
– Это ты на запах добрался, – отшутился Лестер, махнув рукой. – А друзья Диего – мои друзья. Не пропадай, что ли, сержант.  
  
Тот кивнул, поднялся, слегка шатаясь.  
  
– Будет виски – непременно зайду ещё.  
  
_[Вашингтон, Центральный полицейский департамент округа Колумбия, 24 апреля 1931 года]_

Капитан Стивенсон находился не в самом лучшем расположении духа. С самого утра он расхаживал по кабинету, сложив руки за спиной и бормотал под нос ругательства, адресованные человеку, который, к сожалению, не мог их услышать.  
  
– Поверил этому болвану... Лучше бы я отправил туда Тэйлора... Или Уилсона... Или... чёрт! – Он остановился и снова посмотрел на стопку утренних газет, которая покоилась на его столе. На самом деле, ему даже где-то не хватало нерадивого сержанта, который имел дурную привычку прочитывать его газеты, и капитан всегда это замечал: ни с чем не сравнимый запах свежей типографии сразу же улетучивался. А теперь газеты оставались нетронуты даже самим капитаном.  
  
Вашингтон был относительно тихим городом. Разумеется, в нём имелись свои проблемы, но это ни шло ни в какое сравнение с клоакой Большого Яблока, которая стала колыбелью организованной преступности. Правда, сейчас заголовки местных газет отнюдь не радовали: какого-то политика ограбили трое неизвестных прямо перед дверью кофейни. И этому парню, стоит отметить, крупно повезло, что грабители его не пристрелили. Другая статья говорила о проблеме взяточничества в округе Колумбия – и среди подозреваемых значился даже известный прокурор. Ещё кого-то судили по обвинению в коррупции. И тому подобное.  
  
– Это в Вашингтоне-то, – продолжал рассуждать вслух капитан, – в Вашингтоне, где мы привыкли ложиться спать, не закрывая дверей! А на Пенсильвании-авеню теперь не протолкнуться от этих китайцев, чёрт возьми!  
  
Дверь распахнулась. На пороге появился лейтенант Виртсетти.  
  
– Капитан, там...  
  
– Новости?! – Капитан ринулся к выходу, едва не сбив с ног лейтенанта. Тот озадаченно посмотрел на начальника и несколько неуверенно добавил:  
  
– Ну... можно и так сказать. По поводу недавней кражи.  
  
– А, – разочаровано произнёс капитан. – Когда же этот чёртов придурок додумается связаться со мной? – Проговорил он значительно тише.  
  
– Вы о чём, сэр? – С некоторой опаской уточнил лейтенант.  
  
– Ни о чём, – раздосадовано отмахнулся капитан. – Жду новостей от одного идиота. Иди работай, Виртсетти, отчёты сами собой не напишутся.  
  
С этими словами, капитан, провожаемый задумчивым взглядом лейтенанта, отправился разбираться с нашумевшим делом.

_[Нью-Йорк, Нижний Ист-сайд, 26 апреля 1931 года]  
  
_ Здание, к которому подошёл сержант, стояло чуть на отшибе, несмотря на общую плотность застройки в этой районе. Его высокий шпиль, словно меч, впивался в тёмное полотно ночного неба над Нью-Йорком. Ночью жизнь в городе бурлила едва не сильнее, чем днём. В тёмное время суток стражи порядка делали вид, что ничего не замечают, словно с уходом последних солнечных лучшей, на всех нападала слепота.  


Это место было подпольным казино. Но войти в него было дозволено далеко не каждому, и сержант явно не принадлежал к избранным, которые могли быть в него допущены. Всё, что он знал, так это то, что его владелец вёл по большей части отшельнический образ жизни, никому не показываясь, имея свои договорённости с местными властями.   
  
И сержант нисколько не удивился тому, что на его пути сразу же вырос здоровенный детина. Мужик был выше сержанта на пол головы и буравил его холодным взглядом синих глаз.  
  
– У нас закрыто, – заявил он.  
  
Сержант очень не любил, когда кто-то мешал ему идти в выбранном направлении. Он замер напротив этого вышибалы и хмуро уставился в его ничего не выражающие глаза. Тот потянулся было к оружию, висящему на поясе, но всмотревшись в лицо сержанта, замер, словно что-то сообразив.

– Ты по делу, – не то спрашивая, не то утверждая, сказал он.   
  
– Ты смекалистый малый, – протянул сержант. Он не стал рассказывать о том, что бывает с недоумками, которые не догадались вовремя сойти с его дороги.  
  
Отвернувшись, он направился к двери.  
  
Помещение подпольного казино встретило его приглушёнными голосами и полумраком. Из-за тусклого света лица людей, сидящих за игорными столами, походили на восковые маски. Сержанту стало немного не по себе от этого, словно это было не казино, а какой-то дом с привидениями. Находящиеся там люди, не обратили на него никакого внимания, разве что лениво обернулись один-два человека, равнодушно скользнули по сержанту взглядами, и вернулись к своему прежнему занятию.  
  
В воздухе витал запах денег, греха и дорогих духов.  
  
Не успел сержант как следует осмотреться, как перед ним вырос, словно из-под земли, ещё один вышибала. Как и его предшественник, он загородил дорогу сержанта своей широкой грудью.  
  
– Тебе здесь не место, – заявил он.  
  
– А это уж не тебе решать, – сержант скрестил руки на груди и уставился на смотрящего на него сверху вниз болвана. – Твой дружок на входе позволил мне войти.  
  
– Пустил? – В голосе вышибалы послышалось удивление.  
  
– Пустил. Ты бы тоже сделал тоже самое, а? Я, знаешь ли, не люблю внезапные препятствия на пути.

Вместо ответа охранник нахмурился и, кажется, тоже вознамерился применить силу.   
  
Сержанту показалось, что разговоры посетителей казино стали тише, словно все прислушивались к происходящему.  
  
К месту разгорающегося конфликта уже спешил какой-то щёголь, ловко виляющий между столами. На лице его тоже не было никакой радости по поводу нового посетителя – он явно не привык к тому, что какой-то проходимец вот так просто посмеет войти сюда, не сделав ноги при виде охраняющих вход амбалов.  
  
– Убирайтесь отсюда немедленно! – Заявил смотритель зала без всякого вступления, отодвигая в сторону охранника.  
  
– Что-то вы какие-то негостеприимные, – деланно вздохнул сержант. – Я пришёл по делу к вашему хозяину. Как его... Некромант! Что за прозвище?  
  
– Что вам от него нужно? – Возмутился смотритель, и сержанту нестерпимо захотелось познакомить его лощённую рожу с ближайшим столом.  
  
– А это уже не ваши проблемы, – ответил сержант, – я же сказал – у меня к нему дело, – он добавил чуть тише, почти шёпотом, так, чтобы это услышал только этот напыщенный болван, – и касается оно человека по имени Гомез.  
  
– Чего? – Не понял смотритель зала.  
  
– Чего слышал, – раздражённо буркнул сержант. – Так что, пустите меня или мне нужно принести голову дракона и руку принцессы, чтобы вы сочли меня достойным? Могу заодно опрокинуть парочку игорных столов, чтобы оживить атмосферу. Мрачновато у вас, в самом деле. Пожалуй, вечеринка в стиле «Дикий Запад» пойдёт этому месту на пользу.  
  
– Не вздумай устраивать здесь балаган! Ты понятия не имеешь, какие люди сюда приходят, – чуть нервно заметил собеседник, а потом уже более мирно сказал: – Хорошо, я договорюсь с директором. Если он согласится, я отведу тебя к нему. Только с одним условием: я лично обыщу тебя перед этим.  
  
– Да пожалуйста. Только руки не распускай. А то знаю я, какие в этом проклятом городе нравы.  
  
Скрипнув зубами, смотритель зала что-то пробурчал, а после велел следовать за ним.  
  
Через несколько довольно неприятных минут, они направились к поскрипывающему лифту, который отвёз их на последний этаж здания. Когда лифт остановился, смотритель направился вперёд по длинному, плохо освещённому коридору, который мучительно напоминал глотку мифического чудовища.  
  
– Не отставай, – предупредил смотритель.  
  
– Ага.  
  
Провожатый сержанта миновал несколько ответвлений коридора, уходивших и вовсе в какую-то непроглядную тьму, свернул направо и остановился у одной из дверей. На самом деле, помещений здесь было достаточно, и вход в это ничем не отличался от остальных. Отыскать его самостоятельно было бы весьма затруднительно.  
  
– Директор здесь. Будь повежливее, – сказал смотритель.  
  
Сержант только фыркнул в ответ.

Дверь открылась и взгляду сержанта предстало тёмное помещение, освещаемое лишь слабым светом ночника. Из-за этого почти невозможно было понять, какого размера комната, хотя, судя по тому, что слабые отблески не добирались до её стен, – просторная.   
  
– У вас что здесь, упыри что ли живут... – Пробурчал сержант, оценивая обстановку, и смотритель бросил на него недовольный взгляд.  
  
За столом, в глубоком кресле, сидел старик в тёмных очках, что сержанта вначале позабавило, а потом до него дошло: «Он что, слепой?», но спрашивать вслух он не стал, застигнутый врасплох непривычным приступом такта. Было в этом человеке нечто, что заставляло поёжиться.  
  
Обстановка рабочего кабинета директора почти полностью тонула в темноте, от чего создавалось ощущение, что комната, если не пуста, то почти пуста. Что существует здесь только этот старик и стол, за которым он сидит. Сержант даже успел забыть о смотрителе, и о том, с чего собирался начать разговор. Старик заговорил первым – несколько ворчливым тоном:  
  
– Мне доложили, что ты пришёл из-за Гомеза.  
  
– Всё верно. Меня зовут...  
  
– Это не имеет значения, – отмахнулся старик, прервав сержанта. – Не нужно лишних предисловий. Переходи к делу. Что этому бандиту понадобилось от меня на этот раз? Я же сказал, что не хочу иметь с ним и его головорезами никаких дел.  
  
– Что ж, – заключил сержант. – Это правильный подход. Я, собственно, вот по какому поводу, почтенный... эээ... – Запнулся он, не зная, как правильно обращаться к собеседнику, – в общем, я тут не для того, чтобы хлопотать за Гомеза и передавать его просьбы. Всё обстоит иначе. Мне нужна информация, которая бы помогла бы вывести этого ублюдка на чистую воду. Кое-кто сказал мне, что у вас эта информация есть.  
  


Сержант не мог не услышать, как смотритель зала, стоящий за его спиной, хмыкнул и пробормотал что-то вроде «Ещё один».  
  
– Меня не интересуют разборки между полицией и мафией, пусть хоть глотки друг другу перегрызут, мне до этого дела нет, – резко ответил старик. – К тому же, ты далеко не первый, кто задаёт мне подобные вопросы.  
  
– А что случилось с остальными? – Без особого интереса спросил сержант, заранее зная, что услышит в ответ.  
  
– Думаю, ты и сам понимаешь.  
  
Но сержанта этот ответ не напугал, даже напротив – раззадорил. Препятствия и опасности на пути всегда придавали ему сил. Именно поэтому он работал полицейским, не ради мнимого правосудия – упаси боже, о каком правосудии теперь может идти речь! – а ради азарта, ради головоломок и загадок. Ради опасности, которая будоражила кровь.  
  
– Что ж, не исключено, что я буду более удачлив, чем все прочие. В конце концов, это уже не ваша забота.  
  
Старик не дал ему договорить:  
  
– Всем нужна информация. Информация в наше время – ресурс куда более ценный, чем эти зелёные бумажки. Другой вопрос, что такого особенного в тебе, чтобы я её предоставил? С чего ты взял, что я вообще стану что-то рассказывать? Хочешь восстановить воображаемую справедливость? Так меня это тем более не интересует.  
  
– Хм, – сержант отчего-то смутился. Чувство это было непривычное, и ему крайне редко доводилось его испытывать, и чтобы избавиться от этого странного ощущения, сержант пошёл в нападение, которое всегда считал лучшей защитой, – а вы, – и это «вы» в исполнении сержанта звучало ещё более оскорбительно, чем если бы он сказал «ты, старик», – а вы, значит, возомнили себя едва ли не повелителем мира? Думаете, вы такой исключительный? Нет в этом мире, мать вашу, исключительных людей. Всё, чего я хочу – это положить конец Гомезу и его шайке. Не во имя мести или справедливости, гори они адским пламенем, а потому что считаю, что будет весьма забавно увидеть растерянные рожи Гомеза и его дружков. – Сержант замолчал, усмехнулся собственным мыслям и ещё более едко добавил: – Ещё вы, значит, не хотите иметь дел с бандитами... На основании этого можно сделать вывод, что казино у вас чисто благотворительное. Только что-то очереди из нищих я за его дверями не увидел.  
  
– Ты забываешься, бродяга... – начал было смотритель после этого довольно самоуверенного монолога, но «Некромант» жестом остановил его. Как раз в тот момент, когда сержант уже собирался сказать нечто весьма остроумное на счёт «бродяги». На самом деле сержант был вполне готов к тому, что сейчас его выставят прочь.  
  
«И чёрт с тобой!» – уже успел зло подумать он, когда старик снова заговорил, обращаясь к смотрителю:  
  
– Майкл, оставь нас.  
  
– Но... – Начал было тот, кого назвали Майклом.  
  
– Выйди, – уже более резко повторил старик. И Майкл, хоть и недовольный приказом, откланялся и вышел прочь.  
  
– Ей-богу, приложит ухо к двери, – сказал сержант.  
  
– Это вряд ли. Итак, – перешёл к делу старик со странным прозвищем, смахивающим на кличку какого-то злодея, – ты, выходит, интересуешься делами Гомеза?  
  
Говорил он так, словно пропустил мимо ушей весьма неуважительную отповедь сержанта.  
  
– Мне сказали, что вы раньше были с ними знакомы. И что вы лучше всего разбираетесь в том, что здесь происходит.  
  
– Даже если и так, – ответил Некромант, – я давным-давно отошёл от дел. Могу только сказать, что Гомез – далеко не главный среди этой шайки головорезов. Он и сам-то всего лишь пешка.  
  
– Пешка? – Растеряно переспросил сержант. – Я думал, что он глава мафиозного клана, который заправляет всем Нью-Йорком.  
  
– Забудь о Гомезе! Всё куда интереснее. За ним стоит другой человек, куда более влиятельный. Ему в своё время хватило ума устроить всё таким образом, чтобы ни полиция, ни подобные тебе не нашли те тонкие нити, которые он держит в руках, управляя городом. Его называют Спящим.  
  
Сержант не выдержал и хохотнул.  
  
– Ты находишь это смешным? – Невозмутимо спросил Некромант.  
  
– Я нахожу это нелепым. Что за идиотское прозвище? Он что, спит? Не удивительно, что никто ничего о нём не знает.  
  
Старик пропустил мимо ушей и это замечание сержанта и продолжил:  
  
– Вот что, парень, я могу дать тебе один совет: поговори с человеком по имени Ур-Шак. Он представляется так, потому что считает себя коренным американцем. Вроде бы, его отец действительно был наполовину индейцем... но важно другое: этот Ур-Шак когда-то сотрудничал непосредственно со Спящим. Он знает несколько интересных вещей и, возможно, сможет тебе кое-что подсказать. Только предупреждаю: в своё время он здорово получил по голове, после этого он почти год пролежал в коме, а когда пришёл в себя, то заявил, что к нему снизошло озарение, и что он теперь потомок индейских шаманов... В общем, это я к тому, чтобы ты не сильно обращал внимания на всю эту ерунду: парень со странностями, но способен говорить по делу, если правильно его мотивировать. Дома у него нет, поэтому живёт он в ночлежке, недалеко отсюда, на Восточной Хаустон-стрит.  
  
– Тьфу ты, – выругался сержант. – Неужели нельзя рассказать всё и сразу, раз вы начали?  
  
– Ну уж нет. Во-первых, я недостаточно хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы вот так всё выложить, во-вторых, в зависимости от того, чем закончится твой разговор с этим самопровозглашённым шаманом, ты и сам сможешь сделать выводы, нужно ли тебе во всё это лезть. Если что, возвращайся сюда. Я попрошу, чтобы тебя впустили.  
  
– Если вы мне не доверяете, зачем тогда вообще согласились со мной разговаривать?  
  
– Мне просто интересно, что из этого всего получится, – хмыкнул Некромант и махнул рукой, – а теперь иди. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Да, было когда-то время, когда всё стоило копейки,  
> Но теперь как на цены взглянешь, так обомлеешь.  
> Выписываешь чек для бакалейной лавочки,  
> А кажется, что завещание составляешь.  
> Вот и скажите мне, как тут выжить несчастному бедняку?  
> Альфред Рид, 4 декабря 1929 года
> 
> [2] Sizzling Sally, боевая подруга жёлтой мамочки, жуткого Герти и горячей сидушки; по-народному – электрический стул.


	4. Chapter 4

_[Нью-Йорк, Литт-Итали, 27 апреля 1931 года]_  
  
– Искать его в этом городе всё равно, что... – Гомез замолчал, выбирая правильное сравнение, которое бы в полной мере изобразило почти невозможность этого мероприятия. Он хмуро окинул взглядом своих ближайших помощников. Разве что Арто отсутствовал – он как раз давал поручения на счёт новой партии контрабандного алкоголя.  
  
Запах дорогих сигар плыл по пространству гостиной, уставленной антикварной мебелью такой стоимости, что за неё можно было бы, купить, наверное, половину Нью-Йорка. А если бы кто-то догадался продать глубокие кожаные кресла, в которых сидели мафиози, то на эти деньги смог бы прокормить всех голодающих детей.  
  
Гомез раскурил сигару, пригубил виски и тихо выругался. Не то, чтобы дела шли плохо, но ему никогда не нравилось, когда появлялись хотя бы малейшие отступления от существующего плана. А на данный момент их было предостаточно, и главные из них – это исчезновение инспектора Ли и появление копа из Вашингтона.  


– Ну кое-что нам всё-таки удалось узнать, – Ворон, как всегда, самый невозмутимый из них всех, коротко улыбнулся, – этот малец из центра имел при себе важную информацию. Мне доложили, что капитан вашингтонской полиции получил компромат на кого-то из нью-йоркского отделения. И, возможно, даже на тебя, Гомез... позволь я закончу, – добавил Ворон, заметив испепеляющий взгляд босса. – Так или иначе, этот компромат пока не попал не в те руки, а, значит, этот парень где-то хранит его.  
  
– Где-то хранит его? – Голос Гомеза был пропитан ядом. – Где-то?! Где, мать твою, Ворон, он может его хранить?  
  
– Лучше, конечно, спросить у него самого, безусловно, – продолжил Ворон, словно ни в чём не бывало, – но мы не знаем точно, что там может быть. Не исключено, что ничего стоящего. Хотя, конечно, я бы предпочёл лично в этом убедиться.  
  
– Я тоже, – Гомез снова сделал глоток виски. Лёд тихо позвякивал в стакане. – Что-нибудь ещё?  
  
– Известно так же, что капитан Стивенсон, который и отправил этого копа сюда, пока что не получал никаких донесений – во всяком случае, важных. Выходит, или он ничего пока не нарыл, либо и правда канул в неизвестность. Во втором я, впрочем, сомневаюсь, как и ты. Вот только искать его без примет... ты и сам знаешь.  
  
– А что с копами из того отделения? Ты говорил, что поручишь им узнать, кто отсутствует.  
  
– Разумеется. Но центральный округ подразумевает под собой почти необъятный штат сотрудников. Некоторые из них просто в отпуске. Список имён и копий досье, которые мне прислали, насчитывает почти двести человек. Конечно, тот парень наверняка среди них как ушедший в отпуск, но это не сильно-то помогает...  
  
– Ладно, – заключил Гомез, – хоть какую-то информацию мы узнали... А что с инспектором Ли?  
  
Босс посмотрел на Шрама и Бартоло, которые участия в разговоре не принимали, только посматривали время от времени на своих предводителей. Бартоло тут же опустил взгляд, словно заметил на своих идеально начищенных чёрных ботинках какое-то возмутительное пятно, а Шрам криво улыбнулся. Впрочем, улыбаться по-другому он и не умел.  
  
– Мне сказали, что кого-то похожего наблюдали недалеко от Верхнего Вест-сайда, рядом с трущобами.  
  
– Вот это уже интереснее, – протянул Гомез, хотя от улыбки, которая скользнула по его лицу, любого человека взяла бы дрожь, – Насколько я помню, там в основном собирается этот чёрный сброд, который не так давно попёрли с ферм...  
  
– Кажется, я знаю человека, который может этим заняться, – сказал Ворон. – Торус. Он живёт как раз там.  
  
– Что ещё за тип? – Поинтересовался Гомез.  
  
– Весьма полезный сукин сын. Тебе он не понравится, он тоже чёрный, – Ворон откинулся на спинку кресла, наблюдая за тем, как брезгливо кривится Гомез.  
  
– С каких пор ты принимаешь нигеров в услужение, скажи на милость?  
  
– Вот именно, – неожиданно поддакнул Бартоло. Ему, человеку, выросшему и родившемуся во влиятельной итальянской семье, было противно от самого факта, что они водят дела с кем-то подобным. – Ты нас всех позоришь!  
  
– Не всё ли равно, какой у него цвет кожи, если он хорошо выполняет свою работу? – Пожал плечами Ворон. – К тому же, он намного умнее некоторых из нас, – последнее замечание звучало как издёвка.  
  
Бартоло нахмурился и, казалось, готов был вскочить со своего места, гневно сжимая кулаки.  
  
– Тихо! – Рявкнул Гомез. И уже более примирительно добавил. – Там видно будет. Никто не собирается принимать его в наш круг или жрать с ним за одним столом. А этот Торус и правда может пригодиться нам в деле прочёсывания чёрных кварталов. – Он махнул рукой, давая понять, что спор закончен. – Кстати, Бартоло, раз ты ничем не занят, свяжись вот с этим человеком из полиции, – он протянул ему визитку. – Побеседуй с ним о положении дел, будь хорошим мальчиком.  
  
– Хорошо, босс, – всё ещё хмурясь, ответил Бартоло. По его лицу было видно, что он недоволен, но спорить с Гомезом не смел.  
  
– И передай Баламу и Омиду, – добавил вслед уходящему Бартоло Гомез, – чтобы на ужин нам приготовили цыплёнка! И если он придётся мне не по вкусу, я скормлю обоих псам, как и первых двух недоумков.  
  
_[_ _Нью-Йорк, Верхний Вест-сайд, 29 апреля 1931 года_ _]_

– И никакого виски, – мрачно напутствовал Диего. – Хватило с меня твоих приключений в подпольных казино.

– Да всего один раз и было, – хмыкнул сержант. – Больше не предлагали.

– Самые больше проблемы с порядком – у блюстителей этого самого порядка, – Диего остановился на углу улицы, и его спутнику ничего не оставалось, как последовать его примеру. Он бегло огляделся – ничем не примечательный чахлый парк напротив, пыльная брусчатка и не менее непримечательная цветочная лавка с единственным окошком, выходящим на проезжую часть. Из окна немедленно высунулась пожилая негритянка, замахала на них руками.

– Чего? – Поинтересовался сержант, спрашивая, скорее, у Диего, чем у старой цветочницы.

– Мы ей вывеску загораживаем, – привычно пояснил тот, не обращая на женщину никакого внимания.

Сержант огляделся в поисках вывески и обнаружил криво намалёванное пахучей краской прямо на стене « Flaurs » [3].

– Свернёшь с этой улицы направо, за дорогой – ещё раз направо. Найдёшь сороковой дом – оглянись, там вечно толпа народу. Спросишь Торуса. Остальное выясняй у него.

– И у всех-то дело найдётся, – пробормотал сержант, вглядываясь в неуютную тишину переулка. – Как вы тут вообще без меня справлялись?

Диего оставил его вопрос без ответа.

– Это всё?

– Нет. Придётся ещё побыть курьером – возьмёшь у Торуса конверт, а где меня потом найти, ты знаешь. Но вообще – я бы на твоём месте не спешил. Я бы, знаешь, прогулялся до Бруклин Хайтс, если б выдалась такая возможность.

Сержант закатил глаза. Вся эта мексиканская загадочность здорово действовала ему на нервы. Он потёр указательным пальцем переносицу, прикидывая – вроде, ничего не забыл, и спросил напоследок, ещё раз смерив переулок взглядом:

– Так ты меня в гетто, что ли, посылаешь?

– Ты же первый раз в Нью-Йорке – считай, что это экскурсия. – Диего, по всей видимости, посчитал разговор исчерпанным, поскольку полностью переключился на всё ещё возмущавшуюся цветочницу: «Да кто у тебя вообще здесь ромашки твои покупает – разве что коровам на корм».

Сороковой дом оказался двухэтажным кирпичным зданием, немного обшарпанным, но в целом очень даже приличным.

«Если у них такие доходные дома для чёрных, – подумалось сержанту, – то Нью-Йорк и правда – город возможностей».

Обещанной толпы не было, но на скамейке рядом с клумбой, которую местные жители изобретательно использовали вместо мусорного бака, сидел, пуская мятой папироской дымные колечки, внушительного вида негр.

– Куда собрался? – Грозно спросил он, когда сержант попытался приблизиться. – Это частная территория _для цветных_.

«Город возможностей», – ещё раз уверился сержант.

– Да я вообще белая пешка в руках _цветных_ , – огрызнулся он вслух. – Некий мексиканец отправил меня разыскивать негра, вот смеху-то.

В ответ на столь резкий выпад почему-то не последовало ничего, кроме внимательного прищура.

– Диего?

– Торус? – В тон ему спросил сержант.

Тот застыл в нерешительности, явно укоряя себя за поспешность.

– И чем докажешь?

Сержант пожал плечами.

– Ты уж прости, его я оставил на перекрёстке – у него там завязался страстный разговор с обворожительной старушкой-продавщицей. Кажется, из-за вывески, но, может, там и чувства какие вспыхнули, я не разбирался.

Торус рассмеялся с облегчением.

– Точно Диего. Кроме него с Джоанной никто лаяться не посмеет. Значит, это ты будешь решать наши проблемы?

Он заговорил быстро и громко. Акцент у Торуса был жуткий. Непривычный к такому сержант честно не понимал половины сказанного, но переспрашивать было жутко лень.

– Так, подожди, – осадил он, вконец отчаявшись дождаться окончания тирады. – Ты говоришь, что Мордраг – пресвятая матерь божья, у вас есть в городе хоть один Билл или Джордж? – мало того, что грязный вор, так ещё и бесчестный торговец?

«Да у нас в Вашингтоне тысяч пять таких, и это только в полиции».

– Я говорю, что его здесь быть не должно, а как уж ты это устроишь – дело десятое, – подтвердил Торус, белозубо улыбаясь. – Мне здесь без него проблем хватает. И братец, чёрт бы его побрал, и нищета сплошная кругом. Так что будь любезен.

Любезным сержант быть не обещал, но уговор выполнить было нужно.

– И где мне его искать?

– Говорят, он уже неделю околачивается в порту. Как пить дать – высматривает лица побогаче. Здоровый такой парень, может, помоложе тебя, светловолосый, и взгляд как у лисицы.

– Очень богатое описание, – с издёвкой протянул сержант. – Шрамы? Походка? Особые приметы?

– Говоришь как полицейский, – недовольно покачал головой Торус. – Да что я, помню, что ли. Шарф у него голубой этот, как у дамочки. Как закончишь – ступай к Диего, и передай ему вот это.

Обещанный конверт оказался узким и невесомым. Сержант сунул его во внутренний карман кожаной куртки, не глядя, и воззрился на Торуса.

– Всё, ступай, – удивлённо произнёс тот.

«Шарф как у дамочки, – думал про себя сержант, по пути прикидывая, как ему удачней всего сэкономить на общественном транспорте и срезать путь, – проклятый город возможностей».

В порту, кажется, собралась добрая половина города. Здесь были и праздные зеваки, и встречающие, и провожающие. Дамы в платьях и с круглыми картонными коробками брезгливо морщились, когда мимо них пробегал запачканный сажей или маслом матрос, мужчины курили сигары в кафетериях, милостиво улыбаясь своим спутницам; девушки помоложе заглядывались на здоровых мускулистых парней с плаката, рассказывающего о достоинствах работы матросом.

В зале для ожидающих стояли невообразимые гул и суета. Здесь треть мужчин была светловолосой, из них ещё треть – моложе него, а помимо этого зала имелись и два других, и два кафе, и просторная пристань.

Наверное, от того, что выглядел сержант растерянно, и в общую радостную суету не вписывался, его и окликнули.

– Эй, всё в порядке?  
  
Голос был пронзительный и довольно высокий, но принадлежал, несомненно, мужчине. Сержант обернулся, на ходу придумывая десять остроумных ответов по поводу того, что именно у него в порядке, а что нет, но тут же захлопнул рот.

– Эй? Мистер?

– Отличный шарф, – бодро рапортовал сержант, стараясь не выглядеть слишком удивлённым. Не, ну не могла же удача так настойчиво продолжать падать ему в руки? Нравился он ей, что ли?

Парень недоумённо сморгнул.

– Я просто хотел…

– Мордраг, да? – Сержант решил брать быка за рога, и, судя по изменившемуся выражению лица, парень действительно оказался Мордрагом. – Надо бы поговорить. Только не здесь.

– Только не здесь, – подтвердил совладавший с собой Мордраг, и они, не сговариваясь, вынырнули из гудящего зала ожидания и устроились неподалёку, на безлюдных мостках.

– В общем-то, у тебя проблемы, – без обиняков сообщил сержант, закурив сигарету. – То есть, конечно, у кого их нет, но конкретно ты очень не нравишься Торусу, а я тут вроде как должен это решить.

Мордраг, всё время до этого молчавший, рассмеялся с облегчением.

– Так всё дело в Торусе? Ты что, его человек?

– Я похож на его человека, как по-твоему? – Раздражённо огрызнулся сержант. – В общем, раз тут такое дело…

Странным образом этот парень не производил ни впечатления грязного вора, ни бесчестного торговца – точнее, производил не больше чем другие, и сержант задумался, как бы выгодней провернуть свою задачу.

– Да дался мне этот Торус, – Мордраг сам разрешил его сомнения, беззаботно махнув рукой. – Нет, я серьёзно. Мы ожидали крупной поставки товара, товар не шёл, вот я и осел у них в квартале – там всегда есть, что выгодно… Хм, – он замялся, проглотив окончание фразы, но сержант был этому только рад. – В общем, я в любом случае не собирался там появляться в ближайшее время. Так что, считай, твоё дело сделано.

Сержант озабоченно нахмурился. Так-то оно так, и на Торуса ему, по большей части, наплевать, но дело-то крупнее, чем просто разборки двух людей.

– А вот Диего сказал… – Он наугад забросил крючок, и рыбка не замедлила радостно пойматься.

– Вот с Диего и надо было начинать, ей-богу. Не волнуйся. Он в курсе, и ты можешь на меня положиться так же, как на него.

– У вас что, в городе один человек по имени Диего? – Не выдержал сержант. – Все друг друга знают!

– Работа такая, – уклончиво ответил Мордраг, вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, и примирительно предложил. – Я уже собирался уходить. Раз такое дело, можешь сам удостовериться в моих словах. Не желаешь прогуляться до Бруклин Хайтс?  


Удивляться уже не было сил. Конверт во внутреннем кармане вдруг необъяснимым образом напомнил о себе, кольнув уголком.

– Да дался вам этот Бруклин Хайтс, – пробормотал сержант, бодрым шагом направляясь вслед за Мордрагом. – Надеюсь, там подают не только содовую.

  
_[_ _Нью-Йорк, Бруклин Хайтс, 29 апреля 1931 года_ _]_   


– Это тебе не какой-нибудь ротгут или муншайн, – заверил Ларес, – это неподдельный продукт Мексики.

Ли уже битый час пытался отнекиваться. Содержимое бара Лареса, тщательно замаскированного под домашнюю библиотеку, удивляло своим разнообразием, но употреблять сомнительное содержимое бутылок Ли категорически не хотелось.

– Тебе явно необходимо расслабиться, дружище, – Ларес, не слушая более никаких отказов, поставил на журнальный столик два рокса, и до трети наполнил их прозрачной, остро пахнущей жидкостью. – Иначе ты так и загнёшься над своими записками, ничего не выяснив.

У них было, определённо, слишком разное представление о расширении сознания и расслабленности в целом, и подозрения Ли только подтвердились, когда в поле зрения появилась серебрёная ложечка, бутыль с невнятно-чернильной жидкостью и галлон апельсинового сока.

– Начнём с мелочей, – серьёзно рассудил Ларес, безапелляционно дополняя бокалы невероятной субстанцией.

На вкус напиток был как смородина, апельсин и дешёвый спирт, вместе взятые.

– Омерзительно, – сообщил Ли, тем не менее, отхлёбывая из стакана. – Хуже, чем кофе в столовой нашего департамента, ей-богу.

Ларес жизнерадостно улыбнулся.

– Но, по крайней мере, сравнимо.

Ли не смог выбрать наилучший способ возмутиться – плеснуть пойло в лицо, или действительно, забыв про всякого рода честь, напиться до чёртиков. В конце концов, процедив сквозь зубы очередной глоток, он откинулся на диванную подушку, стараясь игнорировать действительность.

Стало неожиданно весело и спокойно.

«Отличная штука – алкоголь, советы от бывшего полицейского».

Ларес, исчезнув из поля зрения всего на минуту, уже вернулся, водрузил посреди стола поднос с высоким кофейником и чашками и устроился на диване, настолько близко, что Ли по инерции попытался вжаться в угол сидения – но ему предусмотрительно мешали ручки дивана.

– Спасибо за гостеприимство, конечно, – решительно заявил он, когда острое колено, заключённое в твидовую белизну, коснулось его собственного, – но мне, кажется, самое время…

– Самое время выдохнуть, – перебил его Ларес. – За знакомство, Роберт? Мы ещё толком и не…

Он прервал собственную речь звонким стуком бокала о бокал – и щедрым глотком. Ли по инерции пригубил бокал – пары спирта слишком сильно действовали на него с непривычки.

– Итак, господин полицейский, что мы знаем о вашем деле. Кто-то из сильных мира сего надумал тебя устранить. Ты божишься, что ни слухом, ни духом, но такого просто быть не может. Из того, что успел добыть я, исходит, что ты непосредственно участвовал в прикрытии весьма занятной лавочки, – Ларес, откинувшись на подушки и прикрыв глаза, говорил словно в пустоту. – И сразу после этого тебя обвинили невесть в чём. Весьма сомнительное совпадение.

Ли повернул голову, вперившись взглядом в острую скулу.

– Откуда ты?..

– Оттуда же, откуда и полгорода. Я, знаешь ли, иногда читаю газеты.

Ларес, потянувшись, стащил с журнального столика таблоид, открыл наугад и невозмутимо прочитал:

– Роберт Ли – неудавшийся бутлегер; Роберт Ли – неприязнь к женщинам или Эдипов комплекс; Роберт Ли – а Роберт ли, собственно, Ли?

Рефлексы сработали быстрее слов – сказался десятилетний опыт работы в полиции, где такие штуки были способны если не спасти жизнь, то здорово её облегчить.

Разумеется, таких заголовков даже в жёлтой прессе быть никак не могло, но это осознание пришло уже после; сначала сработал давний условный инстинкт – скрутить обидчика так, чтобы и шевельнуться не смел.

Ларес, притиснутый к спинке дивана железной хваткой, в отличии от других освобождаться не пытался, только улыбался, внимательно разглядывая хмурое озабоченное лицо Ли.

– Да, с чувством юмора у тебя не лучше, чем у других копов…

Ли внезапно осознал, насколько он глупо выглядит – вывернувшись вполоборота, вжимая Лареса в податливую спинку дивана. Недоумение, должно быть, отразилось и на его лице.

– Вот поэтому я и предложил тебе выпить. Тяжело без чувства юмора, – невозмутимо продолжил Ларес. Цепкие пальцы надёжно оплели предплечье Ли, и тот, разом избавившись от отступившей волны ярости, растерянно отпрянул. – Видишь ли, пока ты здесь, ты живёшь по моим правилам…

Последующий рывок оказался для Ли очень внезапным. Тихо заныл плечевой сустав, мягко напомнил о себе локтевой. Но самое паршивое – он теперь оказался слишком близко к Ларесу, нависая над ним, неудобно опираясь на спинку дивана свободной, левой рукой.

– …Нравится оно тебе или нет, – заключил, ухмыляясь, Ларес, а далее вообще произошло нечто невообразимое.

И вовсе врут эти юные дамочки, что им нравится суровая мужская щетина, – пронеслось в голове у Ли, когда небритая щека царапнула о его скулу. Жёсткие тонкие губы впились в его рот в подобии того, что между мужчиной и женщиной называлось обычно поцелуем.

Впрочем, подобие было весьма правдоподобным и даже в какой-то степени умелым.

В нехилой степени, чего уж там.

Ли потерял несколько секунд, прежде чем сумел отпрянуть назад, опираясь на вывернутую руку и тяжело дыша.

– То есть, характер у тебя, всё-таки, есть, – откровенно веселясь, заметил Ларес. Ли смотрел на него сверху вниз, и, пожалуй, раздумывал, а не вмазать ли от души по смеющейся физиономии, но этого почему-то хотелось в последнюю очередь.

Вместо ответа он выпрямился, сгрёб со стола стакан и залпом прикончил половину пойла. Оказалось даже не так отвратительно.

Ларес выпрямился, как ни в чём ни бывало – даже не подумал подвинуться, – и уже открыл было рот, чтобы…

…Его реплика так и осталась невысказанной.

В дверь настойчиво застучали, и Ли впервые в жизни чистосердечно поблагодарил Бога – за то, что не лопнуло раньше времени терпение.

Ларес, разумеется, отправился открывать – с выражением лица «вообще-то, я никого не ждал», прихватив с собой наполовину опустошённый рокс.

В коридоре раздался шум, приглушённые голоса и лишь минуту спустя в дверном проёме комнаты появились трое – собственно, Ларес и двое посетителей, в одном из которых Ли безошибочно угадал приезжего.

– Я без новостей, – развёл руками Мордраг, – зато с гостем. Не поверишь, наткнулся на этого парня в порту – я, оказывается, так расстроил Торуса, что он за мной уже вот таких верзил высылает…

– Да быть того не может. И вправду Торус? – Поразился Ларес, но скорее так, для поддержания общего светского тона беседы.

– Да, – лениво ответил сержант, – было дело. Да и вручил мне невесть что в конверте – правда, Диего намекнул, что этому конверту неплохо бы прогуляться по вашему шикарному району, но я не знаю, может, здесь так принято – выгуливать корреспонденцию…

– О, знаешь нашего Диего? Он отличный парень, – кивнул Ларес, не скрывая блеска в глазах, который появился при упоминании конверта. – Так что, список всё ещё при тебе?

– Какой список? – Удивился сержант. – Не было никакого списка. Так, говорят тебе, конвертик. Желаешь взглянуть?

– Ты не представляешь, как желаю, – чистосердечно признался Ларес, картинно прикладывая руку к груди. – Эти его послания куда увлекательней романов папаши Хэма.

Сержант ухмыльнулся, оценивающим взглядом окинул комнату, и, не дожидаясь приглашения, с удовольствием опустился в мягкое кресло – напротив Ли. Предыдущий опыт подсказывал ему, что, если ты не желаешь выполнять работу безвозмездно и подтверждать стереотип о великодушии американцев, нужно проявить твёрдость характера.

– В смысле, это не так срочно, как могло бы быть, разумеется. Я думаю, нам стоит познакомиться, прежде чем приступать к каким-либо делам. – Вежливо заметил Ларес, отлично понимая, к чему клонит сержант. – Господа, могу ли я предложить вам кофе? Или, может…

– Или может, – сержант закинул ногу на ногу. – Но представиться друг другу – отличная идея. Мордраг сказал, что тебя зовут…

– Ларес, – немедленно подсказал хозяин квартиры, щедро плеская в олд-фешн золотистый виски. – А Мордрагу я доверяю, так что – за удачное сотрудничество.

Трое подняли бокалы – тост вышел чересчур торжественным, но раз уж Ларес взялся играть гостеприимного хозяина, то собирался делать это до конца.

Сержант уже ничему не удивлялся – то, что внушали ему как невыполнимое по трудности своей задание, меркло по сравнению с тем, какие дела ему удавалось провернуть, просто появившись в нужном месте в нужное время.

Ли, всё это время сосредоточенно старавшийся сделать вид, что является предметом интерьера, потерял всякое терпение, залпом допив остатки адской смеси. Странно, но под конец она даже перестала вызывать тошноту.

Никто по-прежнему не обращал на него внимания.

– Так что там по поводу списка? – Спросил Ларес сорок две минуты и три порции виски спустя. Ничего в нём не изменилось – ни голос ни подводил, ни деловая хватка не ослабла.

Ли, не сводящий глаз с этого изящного недоразумения, нелепо гармоничной ошибки природы, решительно налил кофе из фарфорового кофейника. Настаивавшийся добрый час, кофе оказался холодным и чертовски крепким – то есть, как раз, что надо.

Сержант, с непривычки раскрасневшийся, кивнул, запуская руку за пазуху.

– Понятия не имею, что за чушь, но, думаю, ты разберёшься.

Ларес с лёгкостью вскрыл конверт ножом для бумаг – то ли все эти меры предосторожности были пустым звуком, то ли он и правда знал какой-то фокус.

– Звучит отлично, – констатировал он, пробежав глазами испещрённый мелким почерком лист. – Вообще, я рассчитывал только на любителей антиквариата… Но, кажется, они теперь и искусством не гнушаются. Что ж, на что спрос, то и берём. Интересно, зачем это кому-то понадобилась живопись XIX века…

Ли, старавшийся не придавать значения разговору, не выдержал. Шумно выдохнув, он едва не поперхнулся кофе, и все трое, наконец, обернулись в его сторону.

– О, – изо всех сил выражая радость, заметил Мордраг. – Ты ведь так нас и не представил…

– А, это мой кузен, – Ларес жизнерадостно кивнул, старательно копируя адреса и фамилии в толстый блокнот с кожаной обложкой, и Ли уже приготовился выслушивать очередную байку про Джо из штата Миссури, но юмор оказался на этот раз куда изобретательней. – Улисс Грант.

Мордраг вежливо подавился смешком, а Ларес, так и не поднимая взгляда от страницы, виновато развёл руками – мол, дал бог имечко, ничего тут не попишешь.

Сержант вскинул бровь.

– Война кончилась, генералы остались, – произнёс он, глядя в пустоту перед собой. – Вот незадача, я как раз одного искал – правда, Роберта Ли.

Воцарилась тишина.

Ли вздрогнул. Ларес бросил на Мордрага вопросительный взгляд, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Повисла довольно неловкая пауза; Мордраг, откашлявшись, предположил, что лучше, он, пожалуй, зайдёт в следующий раз, раз ничего дельного у него пока из новостей нет, и спасибо, кофе не нужно. Сержант молчал, пытливо вглядываясь в лицо Ли, а тот, в свою очередь малодушно подумал, что, впрочем, не так всё было и плохо до появления этих ребят.

В конце концов, затянувшееся молчание было истолковано сержантом совершенно правильно, и он продолжил, так же ни на кого не глядя:

– У меня для него письмо из Вашингтона. Довольно дельное, судя по всему.

Ли поднял, наконец, глаза – отпираться дальше было бессмысленно.

– И что за письмо?

– Да что вы так напряглись? – Неожиданно для всех, сержант рассмеялся. – Я вообще, кажется, курьером приехал работать в этот ваш чёртов Нью-Йорк. В моём отделении к работникам так не относятся.

Нервный, но вполне живой, смех Лареса ворвался в общее безмолвие, подводя незримый итог тому, что никто высказывать не желал. Сержант пожал плечами.

– Тишина требует объяснений? Центральный округ Колумбия, Вашингтон, куда уж точней.

Ларес хмыкнул, не сдержав весьма любопытный комментарий:

– Два копа в моей квартире. Кажется, я становлюсь законопослушным гражданином. А теперь рассказывай толком; виски здесь за просто так не наливают, учти.

– В Вашингтоне, знаете ли, свои методы, – оскалился сержант. – Но главное отличие их – в эффективности, разумеется. А если вкратце, то в Вашингтоне обнаружили некую связь между местным департаментом полиции и этим вашим итальянцем…

– Гомезом?

– Гомезом! – Сержант разом влил в себя остатки содержимого стакана, прокашлялся. – Вот ничем вас не удивишь, что за город такой. Так вот, эти особенности не замедлили изъяснить в письме, адресованном, как раз-таки, некоему Роберту Ли…

Ли вскинулся, стряхивая остатки безразличия, бросил на сержанта хмурый взгляд.

– И где же, – спросил он, заметно сдерживаясь, – это ваше письмо?  


Сержант только и мог, что пожать плечами.

– Дело в том, что письма у меня нет…  
  
_[Нью-Йорк, Литт-Итали, 1 мая 1931 года]_  
  
– Информация, босс! – Бартоло от волнения забыл постучаться в дверь кабинета Гомеза. Распахнув её, он в смущении замер на пороге. Затем смущение сменилось липким страхом – он знал, что Гомез не любит, когда его отвлекают.   
  
– Что опять стряслось? – Недовольно поинтересовался Гомез и, схватив за волосы женщину, которая сидела у его ног, несколько грубовато оттолкнул её прочь. Чем именно она занималась, догадаться было нетрудно. – Сколько можно повторять, – раздражённо прошипел он, застёгивая брюки, – беспокоить только в том случае, когда дело не терпит отлагательств.  
  
Женщина, с которой так грубо обошёлся Гомез, молча поднялась с пола, вытирая рот, но по лицу её было видно, что она готова была заплакать. Заметив это, Гомез разозлился ещё больше:  
  
– Чего ты надумала, а, Велая? На, – он швырнул ей пятидесятидолларовую купюру, – купи себе какую-нибудь побрякушку. А теперь уходи! – Он махнул на неё рукой.  
  
– Да, босс, – пролепетала женщина и, поправив съехавшее с плеча платье, вышла за дверь.  
  
Бартоло проводил уходящую женщину пристальным взглядом.  
  
– Чего пялишься? – Спросил Гомез. – Не по тебе девка. Давай уже к делу. И если я сочту его недостаточно серьёзным...  
  
– Это про отца Корристо, босс, – Бартоло не горел желанием дослушивать окончание фразы Гомеза, подозревая, что оно ему совсем не понравится.  
  
– Что с этим стариком? – Гомез потянулся к бутылке с виски. В последнее время он пил немного больше, чем прежде, и это замечали почти все. – Выкладывай.  
  
– Кажется, он в курсе наших дел с благотворительным фондом. Я имею ввиду...  
  
– Выходит, старик Корристо начал что-то подозревать и сделал запрос в банк?  
  
– Похоже на то, босс. Мне передали, что он крайне этим недоволен. И даже грозится рассказать всё властям.  
  
– Грязный старик, – выругался Гомез, – и это после всего того, что мы сделали для него и его церкви! Впрочем, – сказал он уже спокойнее, – свою роль они уже выполнили. Нам больше нет надобности в этих людях, особенно теперь, когда они могут представлять для нас угрозу.  
  
– Что вы планируете сделать, босс? – С некоторым беспокойством спросил Бартоло. Он предчувствовал, что ничем хорошим это дело закончиться не может.  
  
– Есть у меня пара мыслей на этот счёт, – протянул Гомез. – Правда, боюсь нашим святым отцам они совсем не понравятся. Это очень, очень греховные мысли, друг мой, – добавил он, растягивая губы в нехорошей улыбке. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3] Да-да, мы в курсе!


	5. Chapter 5

_[Нью-Йорк, Нолита, Квинс, 3 мая 1931 года]_ _  
  
_ И ведь нельзя было сказать, что на душе кошки скребли. Когтистые зверьки поселились там больше года назад, и с тех пор непрестанно рыли, рвали и терзали, но сегодня Мильтен проснулся с совершенно другим чувством. Пустоты и неизбежности.

В этот самый момент сотни динамитчиков сбывали с рук нестабильные акции, один альпинист перебирался в волки, ещё один – навсегда покидал рынок, разорённый неожиданный скачком цен; овцы молились за здоровье Доу.

И всё это – в какой-то тысяче километров отсюда. А казалось, что в тысяче лет.

Мильтен рывком вскочил с постели, где прежде сидел, погружённый в тяжёлые утренние раздумья, и принялся нарезать круги по комнате. Всё это богоугодное – или богобоязненное – бездействие успело порядком ему надоесть. Настолько, что ушли остатки осторожности и страха перед властями. В конце концов, полтора года никто не являлся по его душу – так почему должен прийти сейчас? Были у Америки проблемы и посерьёзней.

Ему отчаянно хотелось вырваться из замкнутого круга. Разумеется, он не так строго соблюдал регламент, обзаведясь и некоторым количеством полезных знакомств, и даже кругом друзей – и уж точно не следовал законам ни церкви, ни Соединённых Штатов так, как того бы хотели от него Бог или правительство, или всё тот же отец Корристо.

Но этого было мало; роль стороннего наблюдателя набила игроку оскомину, и вся его сущность требовала немедленных действий.

Утренняя молитва должна была вот-вот начаться.

Мильтен с каким-то болезненным удовольствием рванул ворот сутаны, так, что пуговицы едва не посыпались на пол. Сегодня он, пожалуй, побудет, для разнообразия самим собой.

Через четверть часа, никем не замеченный – кто же будет стеречь пастухов божьих, неужто, овцы? – он вышел из здания пристройки и быстро зашагал в сторону трамвайного узла – чем быстрее он уберётся из зоны видимости, тем лучше.

Письмо, оставленное ему на хранение некоторое время назад, Мильтен прихватил с собой – не то что бы не доверял, но кто знает, как повернётся сегодняшний день? Возможно, он сумеет разыскать Диего и задать ему несколько вопросов.

Но для начала его ждал кофе.

Кафе на перекрёстке Кристофер-стрит и Седьмой Южной было одним из немногих, которые он помнил, поэтому выбор и пал на него. Уж там-то точно не найдётся никого, кто бы его знал – кто из честных прихожан округи будет добрых полчаса тащиться до недешевого заведения с одной только целью – опрокинуть в себя кружку кофе?  
  
Кофе оказался так себе, и в круассане отчётливо не хватало начинки – он был сделан на французский манер, не по американскому нраву.

Но всё это осталось в прошедшем времени, затуманенное дымкой утра. Сколько было времени сейчас, Мильтен толком не знал – часы он оставил в комнате, а такой острой необходимости в точных цифрах, чтобы спрашивать у прохожих, у него не было.

Однако, время полудня уже точно прошло, а он не успел и половины выполнить из того, что хотел: пробежав глазами всю свежую прессу, которую смог найти, он завернул на телеграф – нет, до востребования ничего нет, – жадно пробежал глазами список вакансий на местной доске объявлений – тот был скуден и требовал от кандидата всё больше физической силы и желания работать за небольшие деньги, если вовсе не за еду; наметил себе дальнейший маршрут. Самым разумным сейчас было заехать к Лестеру – того легко можно было найти по адресу в любое время дня и ночи, и он мог подсказать, где найти Диего.

Все его ожидания оправдались. Лестер оказался мало того, что дома – он, кажется, ещё и не ложился с ночи; открытая дверь впустила Мильтена в совершенно отличный от реальности мир, состоящий из запахов дыма, табака, духов и бумажного клея.

– Много работы? – Вежливо поинтересовался Мильтен, проходя в длинный узкий кабинет.

– Не поверишь, – ответил Лестер, – эти чёртовы канадцы требуют увеличить их долю от сбыта. Полночи сочинял письмо, потому что являться на встречи лично они не желают, вызвать их на линию невозможно, а в грузчиков, видно, берут дровосеков, потому что те кроме «Денег» и «Виски» и слов-то других не знают.

Мильтен покачал головой – он, возможно, и был неплохим финансистом, но подпольным бизнесом заниматься бы, наверное, не смог. Впрочем, к чему зарекаться – он и сутану надевать никогда не планировал.

– Ты прости, времени мало, – Лестер страдальчески скосил глаза на циферблат наручных часов – маленькая стрелка дрожала возле единицы. – Надо оформлять партию и нестись в порт, потому что работать, по-видимому, никто не хочет, все хотят только получать деньги – и, желательно, доллары, а не центы…

Мильтен понимающе кивнул и не замедлил спросить:

– Я, собственно, хотел вот что узнать: где сейчас может быть Диего? Передал мне какую-то безделушку, и с тех пор ни слуху ни духу.

– Диего? Да, что-то он говорил про тебя… Заезжал ко мне недавно, с ним был парень, что интересовался делами наших итальянцев – славный малый, но больше я его не видел…

– Что говорил? – Перебил Мильтен, зная, что если Лестера не остановить вовремя, он расскажет всё, что вспомнит, а сверху ещё добавит от себя.

Лестер снова глянул на часы, потом бросил быстрый взгляд на отрывной календарь. Тот гордо являл миру «Февраль, 12».

– Какое сегодня число? – Рассеянно спросил он, стопками выдёргивая явно устаревшие листы.

– Третье мая.

– Третье! Вот про него-то он и говорил. Так что на твоём месте я бы рванул назад – время ещё рабочее, а ждать вечерней службы он вряд ли будет.

Коротко поблагодарив за ценную информацию, Мильтен принялся прощаться. Лестер печально обвёл глазами ворох бумаг на столе, потом неожиданно улыбнулся.

– Передавай мои самые наилучшие пожелания. И помолись там на досуге за канадцев.   
  
_[Нью-Йорк, Нолита, 3 мая 1931 года]_  
  
Гомез шумно выдохнул, когда его машина остановилась у церкви. Он опустил стекло, глядя на то, как трое его подручных, посланных сюда заранее, беседовали с двумя священниками, стоящими у входа. Служба недавно закончилось, так что посторонних людей у церкви не было. Он не слышал разговора, но прекрасно видел, как священники – кажется, это были Родригез и Торрез – обернулись в сторону машины, откуда вышел Гомез со своей свитой. Разве что Бартоло с ними не было, его оставили следить за делами в Литтл-Итали.   
  
Пока Родригез с Торрезом отвлеклись, двое из подручных Гомеза незаметно отошли им за спины.   
  
– Добрый день, святые отцы, – сказал Гомез, кивая головой. Но ответить ему священники не успели – в следующее мгновение оба рухнули с перерезанными глотками. Всё произошло в мгновение ока – кажется, они даже не успели толком понять, что случилось.   
  
Кровь выплёскивалась толчками, заливая сутаны и колоратки, стекала по некогда белоснежным ступеням, ведущим к церкви. Гомез подошёл ближе и ногой перевернул одного из них – наверное, Торреза – и посмотрел в его начавшие стекленеть глаза.   
  
– Хорошо, – босс мафии бросил короткий взгляд на церковь. – А теперь оттащите отсюда их тела, поставьте охрану возле дверей и никого не впускайте. И ведите себя тихо, сукины дети.   
  
Гомез кивнул Ворону и Шраму на пристройку, где жили священники, а сам в сопровождении Арто вошёл в церковь.   
  
Появление мафиози нисколько не напугало Дамарока и Драго, которые находились в жилых помещениях. Кажется, до этого момента они были увлечены беседой.   
  
– Приветствую, – сказал Дамарок, вставая со своего места. – Чем обязаны?   


– На пару слов, святой отец, только без лишних глаз, – Ворон бросил взгляд на Драго. Тот хотел было что-то сказать, но Дамарок покачал головой.   
  
– Полагаю, разговор серьёзный... Иди, брат, мы тут с Вороном потолкуем.   
  
– Я провожу его, – кивнул Шрам и вышел следом за хмурым Драго. Проводив их взглядом, Ворон снова посмотрел на священника:

– Так вот, святой отец, – сказал он, улыбаясь, – пришёл к вам за советом. Дело в том, что одному моему другу нужна помощь. Было бы очень здорово, если бы снова предоставили нам какое-нибудь помещение для тайной встречи, а то сейчас столько лишних глаз...   
  
– Сложные времена, сын мой, но... мы что-нибудь придумаем.   
  
– Я снова в долгу у вас, святой отец. Так и не сказал вам спасибо за то, что вы выручили меня тогда и спрятали здесь.   
  
– Господь любит всех, сын мой, – поучительно ответил Дамарок, улыбаясь, – как твои раны? Не беспокоят?   
  
– Разве что на погоду, святой отец. Спасибо. Ах да, ещё один момент. Мой босс велел забрать у вас кое-какие документы. Что-то там про контракт на ремонт с нашей строительной фирмой. Он хотел его посмотреть.   
  
– Да, разумеется. Сейчас найду.   
  
Дамарок склонился на ящиком стола и принялся шуршать бумагами, что-то бормоча себе под нос. В это время Ворон бесшумно встал со своего места, извлекая отлично заточенный нож из-за пояса. В следующую секунду он уже схватил священника за волосы и, дёрнув его голову на себя, полоснул по горлу. У Дамарока не было времени – да и возможности – сопротивляться, ноги его подкосились, из горла фонтаном хлынула кровь и, что-то невнятно булькнув, он сполз вниз, в судороге пытаясь уцепиться пальцами за край стола.   
  
В это время в коридоре раздался выкрик Драго, а следом за ним последовал выстрел, но крики не прекратились. Послышался топот.   
  
– Сукин сын, Шрам, велено же было – потише, – проворчал Ворон, выскакивая из комнаты Дамарока.   
  
Гомез, тем временем, стоял напротив отца Корристо, так и замершего возле алтаря при виде босса мафии.   
  
– Мне нужен совет, святой отец... – Начал Гомез, но Корристо прервал его:   
  
– Кто позволил вам врываться сюда? Или вы забыли, где находитесь?   
  
– Всё не так, как представляется, святой отец, – примирительно говорил Гомез. – Я в общем-то, по делу пришёл.   
  
– А я тоже хотел поговорить с тобой, Гомез, – ворчливо произнёс Корристо, – по поводу твоих махинаций с отмыванием денег через наш благотворительный фонд. Недавно я ознакомился с пришедшими бумагами, и мне это очень не понравилось.   
  
– Мне уже передали это, святой отец, – почти смиренно ответил Гомез, – но у нас есть тому объяснение. Поэтому мы и пришли поговорить с тобой.   
  
– Хорошо. Я с удовольствием выслушаю твои объяснения.   
  
– Возникло некоторое недоразумение с этими бумагами, святой отец, дело в том, что...   
  
Внезапно за дверью послышался полузадушенный крик и выстрел, и Корристо встрепенулся.   
– Что там?  
  
Гомез выругался сквозь зубы и добавил:   
  
– Арто, держи его!   
  
Через пару минут в церковь ввалились Ворон со Шрамом в сопровождении подручных. Один из них тащил за шиворот мёртвого Драго – выстрел пришёлся ему прямиком в голову, и пуля на выходе здорово разворотила затылок. Вошедшие увидели, как Арто с Гомезом выкручивают руки Корристо. Один из бандитов при виде этого зрелища заметно побледнел, на лице его выступил пот, словно он только что понял, что именно они делают – и где.   
  
– Что пялитесь, болваны! – Снова рявкнул Гомез. – Свяжите его!   
  
Наскоро связанного Корристо усадили на скамью для прихожан. Гомез склонился над священником, посмотрел в его удивительно спокойные глаза.   
  
– Доигрался, паршивец, – прошипел он. – Разговор у нас с тобой будет короткий. Ты ответишь на мои вопросы, и в таком случае я убью тебя быстро, но если нет... ты ведь знаешь, какой я изобретательный человек.   
  
Корристо промолчал, из груди его вырывалось сиплое дыхание.   
  
– Вопрос первый, старик. Где ещё один священник? Как его там...   
  
– Мильтен Плескотт, – подсказал Ворон.

– Ага, он. Как бы не доставил нам потом проблем. Так где он, а? Ты куда-то послал его?   
  
– Нет. Он сам куда-то ушёл, – усмехнулся Корристо. – Даже не явился на службу.   
  
– Босс, может, нож накалить? – Предложил Шрам.   
  
– Погоди, – махнул рукой Гомез, – время ещё есть. Думаю, старик не врёт. Ведь не врёшь же? Тогда второй вопрос – где документы из банка?   
  
Корристо затрясся и издал странный звук. Гомез в недоумении замер, пытаясь понять, что происходит. И только в следующую минуту до него дошло, что священник смеётся.  
  
– Он чего, от страха спятил? – Растеряно спросил Арто.   
  
– Какие же идиоты! Вы все идиоты! Тупые бараны, – сипло произнёс старый священник, – вы-то и держались на плаву столько времени только потому, что подчинялись вам перепуганные овцы или такие же бараны, как вы сами. А без прикрытия полиции вся ваша власть рассыплется как карточный дом.  
  
– Говори по делу, – поморщился Гомез.  
  
– Ты... ты убил моих братьев, Гомез. – Корристо подался вперёд, пытаясь встать со своего места. – И, будь уверен, так просто тебе это с рук не сойдёт. Жалею о том, что не успел сдать документы куда следует.   
  
– Кто не успел, тот опоздал, – заметил Гомез. – Отвечай на мой вопрос, старик!   
  
– Именем Господа нашего проклинаю тебя и всю твою грязную шайку! Надеюсь, проклятье настигнет вас очень скоро.   
  
Выкрикнув хриплое проклятие, Корристо плюнул в лицо Гомеза. Никто не заметил, когда Гомез успел достать револьвер. Раздалось сразу четыре выстрела, и через мгновение Корристо замертво рухнул обратно на скамью, уронив седую голову на грудь. В церкви повисла тишина, и, казалось, в этой тишине было слышно, как стекает на пол и собирается в небольшие лужи, кровь старого священника.   
  
Из церкви они вышли в таком же молчании, казавшимся гнетущим. Никто так и не проронил ни слова. Тела остальных священников подручные Гомеза отволокли в церковь, бросив их в средокрестии, словно желая, чтобы всепрощающий и милосердный Господь вдоволь насмотрелся на своих преданных поклонников.   
  
– Обыщите здесь всё, – бросил Гомез, когда они оказались на улице. Он посмотрел на кровавые разводы, которые остались на ступенях. – Делайте что угодно, но найдите мне эти чёртовы бумаги. И ещё, – он обернулся к Ворону, – приведите этого сукина сына. Этого Мильтена.   
  
– Я поручу это Торусу, – кивнул он.   
  
– Всё держишь при себе этого парня, – хмыкнул Гомез.   
  
– Пока что у меня не было поводов жаловаться на него.   
  
_[Нью-Йорк, Нолита, 3 мая 1931 года]_

Путь назад отнял не так уж много времени, но Мильтену всё казалось, что Диего он уже точно не застанет – в конце концов, каковы шансы того, что они прибудут к церкви в одно и то же время, не сговариваясь? Придётся остаток дня провести на месте, но что если Диего уже успел удостовериться в отсутствии Мильтена и его снова теперь не найти?

К церкви он подошёл со двора – сюда выходило единственное окно его комнаты, и здесь обычно и поджидал его мексиканец. Но людей во внутреннем дворике не было, и вообще царила странная тишина.

А вот неприметная дверь, которой пользовались только сами священники да рабочие, оказалась приоткрыта, что было странно – обычно её запирали на ключ.

Мильтен не задумываясь направился к ней, толкнул плечом…

В помещении церкви было довольно темно; с непривычки, после яркого солнечного света на улице, Мильтену показалось что и вовсе – мрак. Глазам потребовалось полминуты, чтобы привыкнуть, и ровно в этот момент сердце рухнуло куда-то в пятки.

Шумно втянув носом воздух, Мильтен едва не попятился: в полуметре от его ботинка разлилась тёмная липкая лужа. Вскинув голову, он увидел и другие пятна, и блёклую дорожку на полу, как будто истекающего кровью волоком тащили по полу.

Он хотел крикнуть, но с ужасом понял, что не может даже слова сказать – и двигаться тоже получалось с трудом. Возможно, лучшим решением было бы сейчас выметнуться прочь, найти кого-нибудь из священников и узнать, что творится. Но тяжело принимать лучшие решения, когда находишься в состоянии шока.

Мильтен медленно двинулся по коридору. Дверь, ведущая в зал для служений, маячила впереди; распахнув её, он оказался по левую сторону от кафедры. Перед ним распростёрлись бесчисленные скамьи для прихожан – а перед скамьями, в пятнах застывшей, побуревшей крови, лежали тела тех, кого он ещё минуту назад хотел призвать к ответу.

Мильтену стало дурно. Он откинулся на стену, прикрыв глаза, пытаясь побороть подкативший приступ тошноты. Всё здравое и логичное, что осталось в нём, истошно кричало «беги!», но он не мог заставить себя ни бежать, ни даже ступить прочь, в безопасную темноту подсобного помещения. И даже закрыв глаза, Мильтен видел отпечатавшуюся в голове картинку. Ряд окровавленных тел. Слипшиеся волосы, разинутые рты, открытые в немом вопросе глаза. Кто вообще был способен сотворить подобное – и ради чего?

Кончики пальцев похолодели, сбилось дыхание, и непослушные, ватные ноги с трудом переступали по осквернённому полу. Мильтен опустился на колени рядом с Корристо, дрожащей рукой провёл по лбу, стирая неожиданно выступившую холодную испарину. Четыре кровавых пятна проступили на чёрной ткани липкими лужицами. Четыре пули, значит.

Мильтен помотал головой, отгоняя душащие его слёзы, стряхивая предательское оцепенение. Он был никем этим людям, но провёл с ними бок о бок немало времени – и отец Корристо всегда сквозь пальцы смотрел на его прегрешения, хотя мог бы… мог бы…

_Покой вечный подай им, Господи._

Пятеро, с кем он вчера молился вечером за благополучие честных католиков Америки, своего благополучия так и не получили. Что ж. Оставалось только надеяться, что их ожидает поистине лучший из миров.

_И свет вечный им да сияет._

Скрипнула створка главного входа, и Мильтен вскочил на ноги, так резко, что голова пошла кругом. Из-за двери послышались голоса и в голову пришла запоздалая мысль – что, если бы он остался сегодня здесь? Если бы внезапный порыв не заставил его сбежать со службы, отправиться в город, изгонять злую тоску?

Нужно было бежать, пока его не увидели – снова бежать, снова скрываться.

Жизнь по кругу.

_Да упокоятся они с миром._

Мильтен снова бросил взгляд на тела – сознание сопротивлялось, не желало верить, но инстинкты приказывали уносить ноги.

_Amen_ _._

Дверь гулко хлопает, и в тот же момент Мильтен вылетает в полумрак, и оттуда – на улицу. Его успели заметить, и понадобится всего полминуты, чтобы добраться от главного входа до заднего двора. Он рванулся в сторону жилой пристройки, чтобы вывернуть кварталом ниже, но скорость вряд ли была на его стороне.

Вылетев на дорогу, он едва не угодил под колёса – отпрянул назад, оборачиваясь, но вовремя услышал пронзительный звук электрического клаксона. Тёмный форд остановился совсем рядом, и дверь распахнулась.

За рулём оказался Диего.

– В машину, живо, – потребовал он и растерявшийся Мильтен, понятное дело, спорить не стал.

Ехали они в полной тишине – Мильтен то и дело оборачивался, вздрагивал, бросал на Диего вопросительные взгляды. Но только четвертью часа позже Диего, наконец, сбавил скорость и заговорил:

– Теперь точно оторвались. Видишь, как оно вышло… Письмо при тебе?

– При мне. Откуда ты…

– Оттуда. Сам всё слышал. Хотел объяснить всё по-тихому, но не успел – одно счастье, что тебя куда-то ноги с утра понесли.

Мильтен сдавленно застонал, прижался щекой к нагретому солнцем стеклу. Его потихоньку отпускали суета и страх, и запоздало начинало колотить от пережитого.

– Потерпи. Скоро приедем. – Коротко бросил Диего, оценив состояние Мильтена и решив, что никаких разговоров с ним сейчас вести нет смысла.  
  
 _[Нью-Йорк, Литтл-Итали, 3 мая 1931 года]_  
  
Гомез задумчиво посмотрел на бокал с вином. Разумеется, это было не то дешёвое пойло, которое обычно доставляли в подпольные бары и спикизи, а настоящее марочное вино из Италии. Его насыщенный рубиновый оттенок на свету напоминал кровь.   
  
Босс мафии сделал несколько глотков и бросил взгляд на Арто и Шрама, которые почти беззаботно обсуждали какую-то ерунду, а затем встретился взглядом с Вороном. Тот к вину даже не притрагивался, рассеяно скользил пальцами по бокалу, и сам бросал в сторону Гомеза задумчивые и какие-то тяжёлые взгляды. Стоявшая на столе еда, которая обычным жителям Нью-Йорка даже и не снилась, оставалась нетронутой.   
  
Бартоло вертелся неподалёку, принимаясь время от времени приглаживать свои усы, и поглядывая попеременно то на Гомеза, то на Ворона. Потом он буркнул что-то о том, что должен кое-что проверить, и выскочил из помещения. Возле двери в столовую переминались с ноги ногу три женщины.   
  
– Не сейчас, – шикнул на них Бартоло, закрывая дверь перед самым их носом, – босс занят.   
  
Гомез осушил свой бокал, долил себе ещё и, перехватив очередной взгляд Ворона, невесело усмехнулся:   
  
– Считаешь, что я погорячился с теми священниками?   
  
– Тебя действительно интересует моё мнение? – С мрачной иронией поинтересовался Ворон. – Ты-то уверен в обратном.   
  
– Проклятый Корристо слишком много знал и трепался не по делу. Да ещё и пронюхал о махинациях с пожертвованиями. Он мог с лёгкостью сдать нас властям.  
  
– По этому поводу можешь не переживать. Мы перевернули всю церковь и нашли все документы до последнего, но меня все ещё беспокоит, насколько в это всё был посвящён Мильтен.

Гомез сжал кулак.   
  
– Надеюсь, Торус его разыщет и приведёт сюда. Скорее бы.   
  
В этот момент разговор их прервал Бартоло, вошедший в столовую.   
  
– Там Бладвин, босс, – сказал он, – говорит, что у него есть важные новости.   
  
– Какой ещё Бладвин, мать твою?   
  
– Ты сам его принял в солдаты некоторое время назад, – напомнил Ворон.   
  
– Хм. Ну ладно. Пусть войдёт, – махнул рукой Гомез.   
  
Уже через минуту Бладвин появился напротив Гомеза, заискивающе улыбаясь. Рожа – лицом это было назвать очень сложно – была до крайности неприятной.   
  
– Чего тебе? – Едва не скривился Гомез.   
  
– Вам стоит это знать...   
  
– Короче, а.   
  
– Мы засекли Мильтена Плескотта. Но не успели его задержать.  
  
– Догнать! – Крикнул Гомез, грохнув кулаком по столу.   
  
Арто и Шрам, бросив разговор, подскочили к боссу в ожидании приказов.   
  
– Это вряд ли, – продолжил Бладвин. – Он смылся вместе с Диего. Никогда мне этот чёртов мексиканец не нравился. Мутный, себе на уме. И Буллита наверняка он прикончил – вечно у них тёрки какие-то были.   
  
– Этого ненормального не только Диего убить хотел, – заметил Ворон. – В любом случае, это теперь неважно.   
  
– Вот что, прикажи-ка людям прочесать окрестности, а о любых подозрительных личностях или странных шевелениях докладывайте сразу же, – подвёл итог Гомез. – Найдёте этого Мильтена – ведите сюда. Скажите, что босс очень хочет с ним перетереть о паре важных моментов.   
  
_[Нью-Йорк, Бруклин Хайтс, 3 мая 1931 года]_

Ларес снова отлучился по делам, а Ли, оставшись, наконец, в одиночестве, всерьёз задумался о том, что же было у него на руках.

Одни двойки да тройки, о тузах и козырях речь не шла.

Паршиво.

Несколько догадок, одна другой безумней, но совершенно никаких зацепок или уж, тем более, доказательств. Он лениво потянулся к вороху газет, вытянул свежую, пробежался глазами по заголовкам.

Мирное соглашение между Египтом и Ираком.

Тридцать пятый бостонский марафон.

Открытие нового офисного здания, высочайшего во всём Нью-Йорке.

Ничего волнительного, впрочем, раз нет его имени поперёк первой полосы – Ли скривился, вспомнив шутки Лареса, – то всё не так уж и паршиво.

Оставалась одна надежда – на непонятное письмо, которое должно было быть передано ему, Ли, в руки; если и там не окажется ничего толкового, то хоть иди и сдавайся в руки правосудия.

Ли усмехнулся. Как работало правосудие, он уже успел насмотреться, спасибо, не надо, с первого раза понял. Не могло быть таких чудовищных недоразумений – не могло быть таких нелепых ошибок – и уж точно не могло быть два промаха подряд. Чёрт с ним, с убийством, но то, что ему помешали явиться на повторный допрос – да ещё при каких обстоятельствах! – не оставляло никаких сомнений в том, что его просто-напросто подставили.

И было ли это связано с прикрытием наркодилерского притона, или с расследованием дела по сети подпольных казино, Ли понятия не имел. И обстоятельства совсем не помогали это выяснить.

В замке повернулся ключ, и мгновение спустя на пороге появился Ларес. От бумажного пакета в руках шёл такой изумительный запах еды, что у Ли, со вчерашнего вечера питавшегося только кофе с молоком, свело желудок.

– Как дела, – полуутвердительно-полувопросительно бросил Ларес. Вид у него был весьма усталым. – Я подумал, ты захочешь есть, так что...

Ли хмыкнул. Учитывая то, что из еды у Лареса был разве что пакет яблок, и то весьма сомнительного вида и вкуса, запасы из кафе были как нельзя кстати. К тому же содержимое пакетов, мгновенно оказавшееся на столе, являло собой просто неприличное по богатству разнообразие пластиковых и бумажных упаковок с сэндвичами и салатами, колбасками и куриными крыльями.

– Понятия не имею, чем питаются полицейские, – Ларес стянул пиджак, небрежно бросил его на спинку стула, – Кэмпбэллз? Бургеры?

– Бутлегеры, – беззлобно огрызнулся Ли.

– То есть, мне повезло, что я честный гражданин, – серьёзно рассудил Ларес, усаживаясь и незамедлительно прикладываясь к сэндвичу с ростбифом. – Приятного аппетита, Роберт.

Какое-то время они молча поглощали пищу, наслаждаясь поистине богатыми вкусами местной кухни. Когда было покончено с последним кусочком, Ли блаженно вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, тщательно вытер руки, и вдруг его осенило.

– Послушай, – осторожно начал он, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо. – Сколько всё это стоило?

Ларес только махнул на него рукой.

– Если бы я решил предъявить тебе счёт за всё, начиная с того, что я вообще прикрываю беглого копа под следствием, то ты бы уже торговал имуществом на гаражной распродаже.

Ли заметно напрягся и Ларес пояснил, явно веселясь:

– Ах да, прости. Никакого чувства юмора. Ты ничего мне не должен. Пока.

– Вот это пока мне и не нравится, – пробормотал Ли, продолжая настороженно наблюдать за Ларесом, но тот, кажется, не обращал на это никакого внимания.

– Расслабься. Выпей.

Прежде чем Ли успел возразить, на столе очутились два стакана и початая бутыль с виски.

– Канада, – нежно произнёс Ларес, похлопал по этикетке. – Неподдельная.

Ли с сомнением оглядел бутылку – затем Лареса. Тот истолковал всё по-своему, наполняя стаканы.

– Не волнуйся. Обещаю тебе на этот раз без… недоразумений, – и, дождавшись, пока Ли сделает глоток, снова добавил. – Пока.

Ли едва не поперхнулся, а Ларес, явно получавший от разговора куда больше удовольствия, рассмеялся, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.

Стук в дверь заставил обоих вздрогнуть.

– Не квартира, а проходной двор, – съязвил Ли, всё ещё находясь в неспокойном душевном состоянии.

– Скажи спасибо, что не публичный дом, – отшутился Ларес, следуя к двери. – Кого ещё черти принесли? Я честный гражданин, я желаю отдыхать в положенное мне время…

На пороге оказался Диего – а рядом с ним, больше похожий на тень, чем на живого человека, стоял Мильтен.

– В комнату, – коротко распорядился Ларес, – пусть сядет. На нём лица нет.

– Инспектор, – Диего поприветствовал Ли как ни в чём ни бывало, коротким кивком головы – видимо, от сержанта узнал все последние новости. – Письмо, наконец, достигло своего адресата.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на Мильтена и тот, двигаясь словно в полусне, вытащил из-за пазухи объёмный конверт, протянул Диего. Тот без лишних слов протянул его Ли.

– Сержант должен был предупредить.

– Да с этим-то малым что не так? – В сердцах воскликнул Ларес и, пока Ли бегло просматривал ворох листов и аккуратно сложенных фотокарточек, Диего рассказал о том, что случилось утром, старательно избегая подробностей. Подробности сейчас были ни к чему.

– Ну дела… – Ларес запустил пятерню в волосы, переваривая то, что услышал. – Ты-то как очутился вне церкви? В рубашке родился, не иначе.

Мильтен вздрогнул, облизал пересохшие губы; весь его вид выражал сейчас растерянность и испуг.

– Я не знаю. Это случайность. Это…

Говорить он мог с трудом – Ларес сунул ему в руки стакан, плеснув виски на два пальца, тот проглотил залпом, но дрожь не отпустила.

– Так. Сиди. Пей. – Вторая порция оказалась куда щедрей первой, поскольку наливал её Диего. – Только не разом. Сиди и думай о том, что ты сидишь здесь, а не лежишь там…

– Диего!

– Что? Мы ничем не поможем случившемуся, а чем скорее прояснится его разум, тем скорее он это переживёт.

– И ты предлагаешь напиться, чтобы прояснить разум?

– Плохое предложение – лучше, чем никакого вовсе. Будет готов что-то рассказать – расскажет. Я его давно знаю. Поверь мне.

Ларес пожал плечами – мол, чёрт с вами, я-то уж тем более не знаю, как лучше, – и повернулся с Ли.

– А у тебя что?

Ли выглядел нисколько не счастливым, скорее озадаченным. Кажется, письмо ясности не внесло.

– Тут сказано, – он ещё раз пробежал глазами строчки, для верности, – что комиссар Робар и Гомез имеют куда больше общего, чем принято знать. И связаны они через Спящего – видимо, некоего человека по кличке Спящий. И что основная масса документов находится непосредственно у него, и, если кто-то желает их получить, то…

Ли устало прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, то взгляд был сухой и жёсткий.

– Конечно, чёрт возьми, желает… Иначе это выглядит совершенно неправдоподобно. Комиссар Робар – уважаемое высокопоставленное лицо. Он бы не…

– А ты что, не рассматривал такой вариант? – Встрепенулся Ларес, и в голосе его было полно удивления.

– То есть, у тебя были такие подозрения? – Ли готов был напуститься на каждого, кто скажет ему хоть слово. – А рассказать о своих догадках и умозаключениях мне ты не мог?

Ларес пожал плечами.

– Просто, по-моему, довольно логично. Не знаю, как у вас в полиции, а здесь, если тебя хотят настойчиво убрать с дороги, то прежде всего проверь, довольна ли тобой верхушка. Столько людей пропало по доверчивости своей…

Диего кивнул, скорее рассеянно, чем утвердительно. Он смотрел на рассыпавшиеся фотографии.

– А это кто?

– Маргарет. Девушка, в убийстве которой меня и обвиняют.

Ларес стянул две карточки сверху, внимательно вгляделся, ткнул пальцем.

– А это, что ли, ваш Робар?

Ли кивнул с досадой. Ларес снова прищурился.

– Ищи везде бытовую подоплёку. Во-первых, у них был роман.

– А ты кто, цыганская гадалка, что ли? У них не могло быть нормальных дружеских отношений?

Ларес посмотрел на него как-то странно.

– Нормальные дружеские отношения будут у тебя, по жизни, если не научишься разбираться в женщинах. Успокойся. Сядь. Он женат?

– Какая разница… Да.

– Вот тогда и объясни, почему на официальном фото, которое опубликует местная газетёнка, он стоит рядом с этой… Маргарет так, будто её и не знает вовсе – а на этой фотографии, явно снятой каким-нибудь якобы-уличным-фотографом, – ну, знаешь, из тех, кто делает рекламу своему ателье таким нехитрым способом, – они и вовсе даже идут под ручку, как почтенная семейная пара? А как она на него смотрит? Люди не смотрят так на _просто друзей_. А вот здесь, – фотокарточка была смазана, но силуэты целующихся людей на фоне шумной вечеринки было невозможно не узнать. – А вот здесь они _дружески_ целуются. Жаль нет фотографии, где они _дружески_ … А, чёрт. Диего, скажи ему, а?

Ли выглядел несколько обескураженно. У него многое не укладывалось сейчас в голове. Диего пожал плечами.

– Вообще, Ларес прав. Но следствию этого будет недостаточно.

– Зато может здорово ускорить усвоение информации, – сухо заметил Ларес, – знаешь ли, времени-то у нас не так много. Тебя всё ещё мечтают убрать с дороги – а теперь у них ещё больше причин. Можешь сидеть и не верить, а можешь взяться за голову и попытаться решить проблему.

Раздался судорожный выдох. Все трое, как на пружинах повернулись в ту сторону, где сидел Мильтен. Кажется, он немного пришёл в себя, но вид у него всё ещё был плачевный.

– Осталось только разузнать, кто такой этот Спящий, – Ларес снова повернулся к столу, и голос его звучал спокойно.

– Спящий, – задумчиво протянул Диего. – Сержант говорил мне про какого-то Спящего. Я особо не придавал значения – сами знаете, как много у нас тут любителей рассказывать приезжим городские легенды. Но теперь это нам здорово пригодилось бы… Ларес, будь другом – присмотри за Мильтеном. Я его с собой таскать не хочу, мало ли, где придётся засветиться, да и вообще, ему лучше отсидеться спокойно.

– Без проблем. Как найдёшь сержанта – сразу тащи его сюда.

Диего кивнул Ли, потрепал по плечу Мильтена и без лишних слов скрылся из квартиры.

Опустившаяся тишина казалась такой густой, что её можно было намазывать на хлеб ножом.

– Не злись, – посоветовал Ларес. – Лучше подумай о том, что у нас есть шанс со всем этим разобраться.

Он ободрительно похлопал Ли по плечу. Тот вздрогнул, вырванный из мрачных раздумий.

– И не волнуйся. Это точно дружеский жест, – Ларес коротко рассмеялся, и у Ли почему-то в голове зазвучало продолжение фразы: «Пока».

– Не желаю больше с тобой разговаривать, – простонал Ли, залпом опрокидывая в себя остатки виски. – Как об стенку горох, ей-богу.

Ларес покачал головой, ухмыльнулся и углубился в чтение журнала.


	6. Chapter 6

_[Нью-Йорк, Восточная Хаустон-стрит, 6 мая 1931 года]_  
  
Эта ночлежка была местом тем ещё. Прав был старик с идиотским прозвищем – сержант нашёл её довольно быстро. Двухэтажное обшарпанное здание с грязными немытыми окнами, пожалуй, служило прекрасной демонстрацией того, во что превратилась жизнь многих американцев. Как назло, заморосил дождь, постепенно превращающийся в ливень, и мокрые капли, которые стекали за шиворот, вовсе не способствовали поднятию настроения. После того, как он узнал о расправе Гомеза над священниками в церкви в Нолите, его никак не могло отпустить мрачное предчувствие. И, кажется, небеса с ним были полностью согласны, тяжёлые свинцовые облака нависли над Нью-Йорком.   
  
Едва сержант заскочил в здание, дождь почти сразу закончился.   
  
– Как всегда, сука, – пробурчал он, отжимая воду из волос, собранных в хвост на затылке. Капли падали на затоптанный пол. Откинув со лба мокрую чёлку, он двинулся по коридору, шурша прихваченным пакетом.   
  
Запах в этом месте стоял отвратительный, но сержанту за время службы доводилось видеть и нюхать всякое, поэтому он даже поморщился. Через пару минут он открыл дверь с номером «104». Точнее, предположительно «104», потому что цифра «0» давно отвалилась, оставив после себя только едва различимый след. Зайдя внутрь, сержант огляделся – ряды коек, на которых сидели какие-то растерянные люди, заваленные барахлом тумбочки и облупленные стены.   
  
– Кто-нибудь из вас знает Ур-Шака? – Спросил сержант, обращаясь сразу ко всем. На него поднялось несколько озадаченных взглядов. – У меня есть для него кое-что.   
  
Какой-то ободранный старик ткнул пальцем у человека, сидевшего возле окна, одетого в замызганный растянутый свитер непонятного цвета и потрёпанные штаны.   
  
– На самом деле, давно пора было сдать его в дом скорби, – проворчал всё тот же старик.   
  
Сержант решительно пересёк комнату и опустил руку на плечо Ур-Шака. Тот вздрогнул и повернул голову в его сторону. Слегка косоглазый, бородатый и совершенно растерянный.   
  
– А? Чего тебе, белый человек? – Спросил Ур-Шак. – Ур-Шак занят, ты не видишь?   
  
– Вижу, мужик. Грязи на этом окне столько лет, что она действительно могла бы представить немалый интерес даже для археологов. Но у меня к тебе есть дело поинтереснее.   
  
Ур-Шак повёл плечом, сбрасывая с него тяжёлую руку сержанта.   
  
– Уходи. Ур-Шак тебя не знает.   
  
– Зато я тебя знаю. Есть один разговор. – Сержант пошуршал пакетом, в котором глухо стукнулось друг о друга несколько жестяных банок. – Принёс тебе кое-что.   
  
– Что? – В глазах Ур-Шака появилась заинтересованность.   
  
Сержант оглянулся и заметил, что и все остальные не прочь ознакомиться с содержимым пакета.   


– Это ты узнаешь позже. Пойдём, прогуляемся немного, – он схватил Ур-Шака под локоть, вынуждая подняться. – Там как раз дождь закончился.   
  
На улице пахло озоном, а небо всё ещё хмурилось. Казалось, что дождь закончился ненадолго, но время было.   
  
Едва оказавшись на улице, сержант оттащил Ур-Шака за ближайший дом. Тот, кажется, немало испугался.   
  
– Не бей! Не бей! – Начал причитать он. Сержант поморщился.   
  
– С чего ты взял, что я стану тебя бить, слабоумный? У меня к тебе есть разговор, который не должен быть услышан. Вот, – сержант сунул в дрожащую руку Ур-Шака пакет, который принёс с собой, – мне сказали, что тебя следует хорошенько мотивировать перед беседой. Здесь еда и сигареты. Если будешь сговорчивым, сверху дам ещё доллар. Так что, поговоришь со мной?   
  
– О... о чём? – Растерянно посмотрел на него Ур-Шак. – Ур-Шак ничего не...   
  
– О Спящем, – прямо сказал сержант. – Мне нужна информация о Спящем.   
  
Ур-Шак задрожал всем телом и побледнел. На мгновение сержанту показалось, что тот вот-вот потеряет сознание, поэтому крепко прижал его спиной к ближайшей стене.   
  
– Ур-Шак не хочет о нём говорить. Он не будет. Он...   
  
– Прекрати бормотать. Сколько ты хочешь? Два бакса? Три? Учти, я не миллионер и терпение у меня отнюдь не ангельское.   
  
– Не в деньгах дело, белый человек. Если Ур-Шак будет говорить о Спящем, Спящий его найдёт. Спящий всегда находит...   
  
– Ты-то, выходит, сообразительный, раз он до сих пор тебя не нашёл, а?   
  
– Ур-Шак вёл себя тихо и просил помощи Несару, чтобы тот защитил его. А Масау-у явился к Ур-Шаку и сказал, куда нужно идти, чтобы скрыться от всевидящего ока Спящего...   
  
– Что за херня, – выдохнул сержант, закатывая глаза и даже не пытаясь вникнуть в тот бред, что нёс этот сумасшедший. – Я знаю, что соображаешь ты намного лучше, чем может показаться. Так что рассказывай, где я могу найти этого вашего Спящего.   
  
– Спящий как Тёмный Маниту. Спящий неуловим. Спящий... – Ур-Шак замолчал и уставился на сержанта во все глаза, словно на него снизошло очередное шизофреническое прозрение. – А ты... ты тот...   
  
– Я тот, кто хочет до него добраться. Ур-Шак, ты же не любишь Спящего, верно?   
  
«Говори с ним как с ребёнком, – повторял себе сержант. – Как с пришибленным на голову ребёнком».

– Ур-Шак не знает, как отвечать на этот вопрос. Он не знает, не пришёл ли ты убить его от имени Спящего.   
  
– Твою мать, – сержант хотел как следует встряхнуть блаженного, но не стал этого делать, посчитав, что тот может окончательно запутаться в собственном бреде и откажется говорить. – Если бы я хотел, я бы давно тебя убил. Так что? Я дам денег, а ты мне – немного информации, идёт? Твоя моя понимать?   


– Да... не знает... что ты хочешь от Спящего, белый человек? Ты хочешь одолеть Спящего, неразумный?   
  
– Человек хочет от тебя информации, – сержант был на шаг от того, чтобы плюнуть на всё, этот разговор окончательно вывел его из себя, да и не только разговор, а в принципе этот город, наводнённый психопатами, – я хочу, чтобы вся эта чертовщина поскорее закончилась.   
  
– Хорошо, Ур-Шак расскажет тебе то, что знает, белый человек. Несару подсказывает Ур-Шаку, что ты пришёл с хорошим намерением. С правильным намерением. Несару говорит, что Ур-Шак должен тебе помочь. У тебя есть с собой карандаш и бумага?  
  
Сержант не стал озвучивать вслух всё, что думает по поводу голосов в голове своего собеседника, и торопливо обшарил карманы штанов и достал оттуда то, что просил Ур-Шак. Тот, задумавшись на мгновение, принялся что-то чертить, говоря по ходу дела:   
  
– Спящий живёт не над городом, а под городом. Он свил себе логово на Пятой авеню. Ты хорошо знаешь это место, белый человек. Все его знают. Даже фермеры, – Ур-Шак бросил взгляд на сержанта. Вид у того действительно был довольно деревенский – клетчатая рубашка, мешковатые штаны, небритое лицо и длинные волосы. Заметив его взгляд, сержант усмехнулся.   
  
– Фермер я, фермер, ты прав. Не отвлекайся.   
  
– Хорошо, – Ур-Шак продолжал что-то чертить, – но просто так ты к нему не попадёшь. Тебе нужно выглядеть соответственно. Это самая меньшая из твоих проблем. Попасть к Спящему можно только имея себе отличительный знак. Ур-Шак знает человека, который его тебе даст. Он старый друг Ур-Шака. Что до Спящего, то он поселился здесь пятнадцать лет назад. Он приплыл сюда с другой земли на большом корабле, когда шла большая война. Он подчинил себе почти весь город за это время, и даже мэр, наверное, немного боится его. Спящий убьёт тебя, белый человек.   
  
– Ты рисуй, рисуй, картограф, – кивнул сержант, – хватит меня запугивать. Это ты с командиром Рэймондом не знаком. Куда уж Спящему до него.   
  
– Вот, мой друг поможет тебе. Ур-Шак нарисовал, где ты можешь его найти. Его зовут Таррок.   


Сержант нисколько не удивился очередному странному имени. Пожалуй, он больше бы впечатлился теперь, если бы этого таинственного знакомого Ур-Шака звали каким-нибудь Роджером.  
  
– Ещё один бомж... в смысле, просветлённый?   
  
– Брат Таррока работал на Спящего. Спящий убил его месяц назад. Ур-Шак знает, что Таррок хочет отомстить.   
  
Осознавая всю нелепость происходящего и собственной затеи, сержант посмотрел на схему, которую ему начертили. Ощущая себя героем какой-то нелепой комедии он уточнил:   
  
– Это что, план канализации?   
  
– План подземных ходов в той части Нью-Йорка, что нужна тебе, – улыбнулся Ур-Шак. – Скажи Тарроку, что ты пришёл от Ур-Шака. Что ты пришёл убить Спящего.   
  
_[Нью-Йорк, Нижний Ист-Сайд, 6 мая 1931 года]_  
  
У подпольного казино сержант снова оказался ближе к вечеру, когда на город уже накрыли густые сумерки. На этот раз никто не стал препятствовать его встрече с директором. Хотя по лицу смотрителя было понятно, что тот совсем не рад новой встрече, но противиться указаниям директора не смел. Иной раз сержант бы не упустил возможности позлорадствовать, но к тому моменту он уже порядком устал ото всей этой беготни – а предстояло её ещё немало – поэтому сделал вид, что не заметил кислой мины на лице Майкла.   
  
Смотритель Майкл провёл сержанта знакомым маршрутом и, остановившись у нужной двери, сказал, что подождёт окончания разговора снаружи. Сержант пожал плечами и шагнул в полумрак рабочего кабинета директора.   
  
«Он вообще когда-нибудь выползает отсюда, а?»   
  
Когда сержант вошёл, старик встрепенулся, словно успел задремать в своём кресле.   
  
– Выходит, ты не передумал, – сказал он надтреснутым голосом.   
  
– А что, у меня есть выбор? – Пожал плечами сержант. – Кто же должен с этим разобраться, в конце концов.  
  
Старик коротко рассмеялся, хотя смех его звучал несколько жутковато. Возможно, он действительно не зря носил своё зловещее прозвище.   
  
– Вообразил себя героем старой сказки?   
  
– Уж лучше б так. Я бы предпочёл иметь дело с драконами, чем с местными сумасшедшими. Кстати о которых. Я поговорил с Ур-Шаком. Удивительно странный тип, всё, чего мне удалось от него добиться – так это кривоватого чертежа. По его словам, благодаря нему я отыщу его старого знакомого, который хочет отомстить Спящему, и что тот может помочь мне. Ну и ещё всякой ничего не говорящей мне ерунды о том, что Спящий, судя по всему, прибыл сюда, когда была война.   
  
Выслушав сержанта, старик кивнул.   
  
– Всё так. Спящий появился в этом городе шестнадцать лет назад. Это очень влиятельный человек, который сумел на глазах у всех, но при том незаметно создать преступный синдикат, опутавший своими сетями весь город. И даже мафиозные кланы теперь подчиняются ему – и только ему. Даже полиция – и та его боится.   
  
– Это я уже понял, – махнул рукой сержант. – Только теперь я понятия не имею, что с этим делать. Если он такой влиятельный, то, выходит, подобраться к нему на расстояние выстрела будет весьма затруднительно.   
  
– Ты прав, – кивнул старик. – Но попробовать можно. Ты сможешь пробраться в его логово, если при тебе будет символ змея Маниту. Его носят при себе все приближённые к Спящему – это знак отличия, который позволяет беспрепятственно попасть к нему. Выглядит как серебряная брошь.   
  
Сержант чувствовал, что и сам вот-вот начнёт сходить с ума от всех этих мистификаций.   
  
– Так вот почему Ур-Шак плёл что-то про этого... как его... Он имел ввиду эту самую брошь, отличающую приближённых Спящего?   
  
– Змей Маниту, – продолжал директор, – это символ вечности и предвестник смерти у индейцев. Посредник между людьми и нижним миром.

– Ясно, – ответил сержант, хотя ничерта ему, конечно, было не ясно. Все эти заумные рассуждения были не по нему. Он был человеком дела, и предпочёл бы этим самым делом заняться, чем вникать, что и откуда взялось, особенно если на ход дела это не особенно повлияет. Кажется, именно это некогда назвал один его знакомый практическим складом ума, странно при этом улыбаясь. – Выходит, мне нужно где-то взять брошь с этим вашим... Манипу или как его...   
  
– Маниту, – поправил Некромант, – да. К сожалению, у меня её нет, но, возможно, Ур-Шак именно за этим направил тебя к Тарроку – у него подобная вещица может иметься. Так что я бы тебе настоятельно рекомендовал повидать этого человека. И вот ещё... раз уж ты всерьёз решил полезть в самое пекло, тебе понадобится поручитель. В конце концов, почти все приближённые Спящего известны его людям в лицо, а тебя там никто не знает.  


– Интересные дела, – сержант почесал подбородок, – вряд ли среди моих знакомых отыщется такой.

Старик как-то едко ухмыльнулся.   
  
– Ну, раз уж так сложилось, в этом тебе могу помочь я. Спящий, полагаю, всё ещё хорошо помнит меня. И никто не станет препятствовать человеку, пришедшему от моего имени. – Старик открыл ящик стола и принялся в нём что-то искать. Сержант мимоходом подумал о том, в действительности ли этот человек слепой или у него просто придурь такая – носить тёмные очки в темноте. Да и книги на его столе лежали. Встряхнув головой, он снова переключил своё внимание на то, что говорил этот Некромант. – Я дам тебе с собой одну вещицу. Очень ценную. Если покажешь её, никаких вопросов не возникнет, особенно если у тебя будет дополнение в виде броши змея.   
  
– Вам-то что с этого? – Вздохнул сержант. – Неужели у вас от этого проблем не будет?   
  
– А это уже не твоя забота, – вернул старик сержанту его же давнюю фразу. – Я же сказал, мне просто интересно посмотреть, чем всё это закончится. Что до меня, то мне будет только спокойнее, если империя Спящего рухнет.   
  
– Выгоднее, – иронично заметил сержант. – Не спокойнее, а выгоднее.   
  
В ответ старик только усмехнулся и положил на стол монету. Сержант протянул руку и наклонившись к слабому свету ночника принялся разглядывать её.   
  
– Это двадцать итальянских лир тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят второго года. Она была у него с собой, когда он мигрировал в Соединённые Штаты. Когда-то он дал её одному человеку в благодарность за помощь и сказал, что её предъявитель может обращаться к нему с любой просьбой. Но потом пути этих людей разошлись, а монета осталась. Поэтому я отдаю её тебе – мне она без надобности.   
  
У сержанта было множество вопросов по поводу истории, рассказанной Некромантом, но он решил, что разумнее будет оставить их при себе. Он молча сунул монету во внутренний карман.   
  
– Это точно сработает? – Уточнил он.   
  
– Думаю, да.   
  
– Думаете?! – Не очень-то почтительно спросил сержант. – Вы хоть представляете...   
  
– Представляю, – отозвался старик и несколько зловеще улыбнулся. – Пожалуй, даже слишком хорошо. Но ты и сам должен понимать, что без риска в этом деле никак не обойтись.   
  
– Какая-то чёртова секта, – неожиданно рассмеялся сержант. – Индейские боги, старые монеты... Херня полная. После этого всего я просто обязан надеть доспехи, вооружиться сверкающим мечом и ворваться в башню этого злодея! Вот умора-то.   
  
Некромант только поморщился, видимо, не оценив чувство юмора сержанта.   
  
– Вообще-то, оружие тебе и правда не помешает, – ворчливо заметил он, – если что, обратись к Майклу, передай ему, что я велел отвести тебя в секретную секцию. Возможно, ты найдёшь для себя что-нибудь подходящее. Только помни, что важен не размер, а...   
  
– ...умение пользоваться, да знаю я.

– ...а эффективность и возможность незаметно его пронести, – продолжил Некромант, снова не обратив внимания на высказывание сержанта.

– Что ж, – подытожил сержант, – не знаю, что вы будете с этого иметь, но вы мне здорово помогли. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь я отплачу вам... хм... той же монетой.   
  
– Не сомневаюсь, – хмыкнул старик. – А теперь слушай, что ты должен сделать, когда окажешься на месте...  
  
 _[Нью-Йорк, Бруклин Хайтс, 7 мая 1931 года]_

– В Нью-Йорке есть хоть один нормальный человек? – С порога завёл свою пластинку сержант. – Хоть один чёртов белый американец, соблюдающий законы, имеющий деловую хватку и не плетущий при этом невнятной чепухи в ответ на любой вопрос?

– Добро пожаловать в самый свободный город Америки, – пожал плечами Ларес, которого, кажется вовсе не напрягал тот факт, что его квартира за месяц превратилось в общественное место, куда каждый считал своим долгом заглянуть и отчитаться о делах. Выглядел он совершенно измотанным, но при этом невероятно спокойным.

– Вот уж спасибо, не надо, – пробурчал в ответ сержант. – Диего здесь?

– И не только Диего. Заходи, чего стоишь.

Сержант проследовал уже знакомым путём в комнату, полноправно теперь имеющую статус гостиной, хмуро кивнул присутствующим: Диего, Ли, Мильтен и – неожиданно – Лестер.

– Все куда-то пропали, – пояснил последний, почувствовав на себе удивлённый взгляд. – Мне стало скучно.

– Что выяснил? – Ли, в отличии от прочих, желал немедленно перейти к делу. Диего поморщился. Ему тоже не терпелось узнать, что к чему, но эти полицейские замашки с сухими вопросами его всегда выводили из себя.

Сержант скрестил руки на груди, вскинул бровь.

– Во-первых, Великий Небесный Дух Несару передаёт вам всем привет. А во-вторых, дело становится по-настоящему грязным.

– То есть?

– То есть, мы по уши в дерьме.

Выудив из кармана нарисованную карту, продемонстрировал собравшимся.

– Да, на антиквариат не тянет, – задумчиво протянул Ларес, сохраняя самое серьёзное выражение лица. – И на что же это должно быть похоже?

– На канализацию, болван, – беззлобно ответил Ли, вглядываясь в хаотично сплетённые линии. – Много я видел таких схем.

– А, то есть, ты, всё-таки, со мной разговариваешь, – Ларес проигнорировал содержание фразы, перейдя к самой сути. – Ну слава Богу, а то я уже…

Сержанту до чёртиков надоел весь этот цирк. Мало того, что его собирались вогнать по колено в нечистоты Нью-Йорка – можно подумать, на поверхности этих нечистот не хватает, – так ещё и некоторые выясняют отношения вместо того, чтобы заняться делами.

– Потом разбираться будете, – рявкнул он, и от неожиданности все разговоры утихли. – Канализация – это прекрасно, но в той схеме сам чёрт ногу сломит. Я так и подавно. А идти нужно в ближайшее время, потому что любое промедление – это шаг к провалу.

Воцарилось задумчивое молчание, прерываемое только сосредоточенным сопением Диего.

– А какой это район? – Внезапно подал голос Мильтен, который вообще мало говорил в последнее время. Всё больше пил, кажется, при этом не пьянея, да глядел в потолок, да изредка утыкался в книги – газет ему не давали.

– Верхний Вест-Сайд, – прищурившись, ответил Диего, пока сержант пожимал плечами. – Тут подписано сверху, – и он, приподнявшись, ткнул пальцем в неприметную надпись в боковой части карты: «ВВС».

– А я-то голову ломал, что это значит, – буркнул сержант. – Легче не стало, впрочем. Как я должен разобраться, что чему соответствует?

– Горн знает этот квартал как свои пять пальцев, – не задумываясь, ответил ему Ли. – Я думаю, что он может тебе помочь.

Сержант посмотрел на Ли растерянно и даже как-то сердито. Потом повернулся к Диего, беспомощно развёл руками.

– Честное слово! Я рад, что у вас такая большая дружная компания, но до Вашингтона, почему-то не докатились слухи о том, кто такой Горн, вы уж простите.

Диего почему-то ухмыльнулся.

– О, он тебе понравится.

– Что я говорил, все друг друга знают… Вы, может, ещё и одна семья? С богатой и давней традицией не называть детей нормальными человеческими именами? А, ладно, к чёрту. Где там искать этого вашего… Как его…

– К югу от шестьдесят седьмой улицы, – спокойно заговорил Ли, не дав сержанту завершить его блестящую тираду, – в чёрном квартале.

– Индейцы, негры, итальянцы… – С досадой протянул сержант. – Стоит только выйти на улицу, сразу же чувствуешь себя единственным белым. Ладно, найду я вашего Горна. Но учти, Ларес, когда всё это закончится, твоим запасам виски несдобровать.

– О, спасибо, что предупредил, – с неизменной улыбкой ответил Ларес. – Подумаю, куда переехать на досуге.  
  
 _[Нью-Йорк, Нижний Манхэттен, 8 мая 1931 года]_  
  
Комиссар не находил себе места. Из-за этого у него началась жуткая бессонница. Он и прежде приходил на работу очень заранее, но теперь являлся чуть ли не раньше всех. Конечно, он давно уже считался лицом гражданским, как и все комиссары, но не мог полностью отстраниться от происходящего, поэтому нередко занимался рассмотрением самых сложных случаев.   
  
Когда он стал полицейским, то свято верил в справедливость, верил, что возложенная на него миссия почти священна, но жизнь и годы заставили его не только разочароваться в том, что он делает, но и испытывать к этому подобие отвращения. Но, как и многие люди, он придавал большое значение собственному статусу, да и в такие тяжёлые времена мало где можно было найти приличную зарплату.   
  
Хотя сейчас комиссар Робар размышлял вовсе не о бренности бытия, а о том, что дело, которое в самом начале представлялось самым что ни на есть простым, оборачивается не самым лучшим образом. Оборачивается против него.   
  
Несколько лет назад, когда сам Спящий сказал Робару, что он должен присмотреть за этим городом, комиссар испытывал гордость. Когда он связался с Гомезом, то уговаривал себя, что это только пойдёт на благо, что таким образом он сможет держать мафиози на поводке, но всё оказалось иначе. А теперь...   
  
Чёрт возьми, во что всё превратилось теперь!   
  
Комиссар в буквальном смысле хватался за голову. Вначале ему пришлось согласиться на убийство Маргарет, чтобы подставить Ли.   
  
– Сделай это, комиссар, – сказал ему тогда Гомез. – Девчонка узнала то, что не положено. Ты и сам знаешь, что она больше доставляет проблем, чем пользы. Да и тем более, если о твоей любовнице узнает твоя жена... даже страшно подумать, какой будет скандал!   
  
Чёртов итальянец был убедителен и говорил дело, но комиссар некоторое время колебался.   
  
– Твой этот инспектор. Роберт Ли. Заноза в заднице. Мне кажется, его нужно немного приструнить.   
  
– Ты что же это, предлагаешь мне ещё и Ли убить?   
  
– Конечно, нет! У меня есть идея получше, – оскалился Гомез. – Для вашего законопослушного инспектора хуже смерти будет обвинение в убийстве. Мы попросту раздавим его. Уничтожим!   
  
– Да кто поверит в то, что Ли кого-то убил, – хмыкнул комиссар. – Это звучит настолько нелепо, что даже не смешно.   
  
– Отчего же? Безгрешных людей не бывает. Может быть, Маргарет была его любовницей, а? Это звучит занятно. Одним махом мы избавимся и от девчонки, и от настырного инспектора. Остальное можешь предоставить моим ребятам. Ты, главное, прояви свою комиссарскую настойчивость. От тебя мне нужно только одно – отпечатки его пальцев. После этого можете сразу паковать подарочек. – Рассмеялся Гомез.   
  
Вспоминая об этом давнем разговоре, комиссар только скрипнул зубами. Он ошибался с самого начала. Не тогда, когда согласился подставить инспектора, а когда ввязался в чёртову авантюру. Теперь ему, ко всему прочему, приходилось расхлёбывать то, что творит Гомез. Убийство священников, например, было из тех дел, скрыть которые было весьма проблематично. За Гомезом, конечно, успели убрать, но комиссар чувствовал, что сидит на пороховой бочке, которая вот-вот может взорваться.   
  
Головной боли добавлял и полицейский, который приехал из Вашингтона. Когда комиссару только передали эту информацию, он сразу же понял, что необходимо перехватить этого парня. Когда тот не появился, он заволновался, а теперь и вовсе начинал паниковать – вероятно, посланец центра оказался умнее, чем можно было подумать, и заранее знал, что соваться в полицию нельзя. Гомез тоже отмалчивался или говорил, что никаких новостей нет. И это всё накапливалось и катилось на комиссара как снежный ком.

Вспоминая об этом всём, Робар снова запустил пальцы в волосы и уставился на остывающий кофе и свежую газету. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Нью-Йорк, Верхний Вест-сайд, 8 мая 1931 года]_  
  
– Будь прокляты эти трущобы, – ворчал сержант, оглядываясь вокруг. – И, как по-вашему, я должен искать тут этого Горна. Чёрт бы вас всех побрал.   
  
По словам Ли, Горна можно было найти к югу от шестьдесят седьмой улицы, где находилось чёрное гетто, где этот самый Горн был почти негласным лидером, хотя время от времени ему приходилось делить эту власть с одним неприятным типом. Судя по описанию, не заметить его было сложно, вот только гетто оказалось не таким уж маленьким.   
  
Сержант посмотрел на карту.   
  
«Может, ну его нахрен? Сам разберусь с этими канализациями. Как будто раньше по ним не приходилось шастать. Не думаю, что они чем-то отличаются от вашингтонских...»  
  
Он не мог не заметить на себе внимательных, а кое-где и вовсе враждебных взглядов. Единственное, что успокаивало его – это пистолет М1911 сорок пятого калибра. И патроны, которыми были набиты его карманы.   
  
– И что это ты здесь вынюхиваешь? – Раздался чей-то громоподобный голос, от которого сержант едва не вздрогнул – в большей степени от неожиданности, чем от страха. – Не зря, значит, докладывали, что у нас по району шляется какая-то подозрительная белая крыса... Давай-ка, проваливай по-хорошему, нам проблем и без тебя хватает.   
  
Сержант оглянулся, наблюдая выросшего в нескольких шагах от себя здоровенного верзилу, который, в свою очередь, сверлил его крайне неодобрительным взглядом. Казалось, что старый свитер, натянутый на эту груду мышц, вот-вот затрещит по швам.  
  
Пропустив с десяток комментариев, которые мог бы отпустить, сержант, наконец, заговорил, хотя и не то, чтобы слишком уважительно:   
  
– А вы тут, смотрю, хозяевами себя считаете.   
  
– Не твоё дело, кто тут и кем себя считает. Сказано же – проваливай.   
  
– Я, между прочим, тут проездом. Решил оценить красоту Нью-Йорка, кто бы мог подумать, что этот чёртов городишко так меня встретит, – иронично произнёс сержант.   
  
– Ты что, на неприятности нарываешься? – Нахмурился здоровяк.   
  
– А ты? Впрочем, тебе даже стараться не надо – для этого просто стоит показаться в приличном месте...   
  
Закончить сержант не успел – негр двинулся на него, и довольно быстро, для его-то размеров. Если бы сержант не успел вовремя отскочить в сторону, то валялся бы в ближайшей канаве с раскроенным страшным ударом черепом. Когда здоровяк сделал новый заход, сержант уже успел достать пистолет и направить дуло нападающему прямо в лицо.   
  
– Ещё шаг, и я тебя прикончу.   
  
Верзила замер, снова рассчитывая, успеет ли он врезать наглецу до того, как тот нажмёт на курок, или нет.   
  
– Даже не думай, – мрачно добавил сержант. – У меня рука не дрогнет, будь уверен. Станешь ниже сразу на пол башки.   
  
Его соперник опустил руку, занесённую для удара, хотя по нему и видно было, что пистолета он не сильно-то испугался.   
  
– Убирался бы ты отсюда, – снова рыкнул он.   
  
– Не раньше, чем найду одного человека, – пожал плечами сержант, не опуская оружия.   
  
– Чего ты хочешь?   
  
– Хочу вернуться домой, трахнуть хорошенькую цыпочку, напиться как свинья и заснуть под шум телевизора, – сержант загибал пальцы на свободной руке, не отводя взгляда от собеседника. – Но увы. Сейчас мне нужно найти Горна. Я пришёл от одного знакомого копа.   
  
– Горна? – Здоровяк хмыкнул.   
  
– Ты прав, имя дурацкое.   
  
– Эй-эй, – мужчина снова двинулся на сержанта. – Нормальное у меня имя!   
  
– Ты, что ли, Горн? – Удивлённо спросил сержант.   
  
– А что с того? – Горн скрестил руки на груди, уставившись на сержанта сверху вниз.   
  
– Да ничего. Ли просто не предупредил меня, что ты такой... резкий.   
  
– А, так знакомый коп – это инспектор Ли? – Уже тише спросил Горн, хотя получалось у него всё равно громко. – Чего он хочет?   
  
Осознав, что на время буря миновала, сержант опустил пистолет.   
  
– Ты уверен, что нам стоит говорить об этом посреди улицы?   
  
Через несколько минут сержант вошёл в небольшую квартиру, находящуюся на первом этаже какого-то старого здания. Насколько он мог понять, весь дом был занят цветными, – по крайней мере, ни одного белого по пути он не встретил. Горн тщательно запер за сержантом дверь и пригласил пройти на кухню.   
  
– Очаровательно, – заметил сержант.   
  
– Заглохни уж, – ворчливо ответил Горн. – Будешь чего?   
  
– А виски есть?   
  
– Губа не дура у тебя, парень.   
  
– Меня зовут...   
  
– Но кое-что всё-таки имеется, – прервал его Горн, открывая скрипящую дверцу шкафа, который, наверное, считался старым ещё при Линкольне, мир его праху. – Бренди. Не бог весть что, но...   
  
– Сойдёт, – махнул рукой сержант.   
  
Горн разлил пойло в мутноватые стаканы, в каждый из которых старательно перед этим подул, после чего один из них поставил перед сержантом.   
  
– Не удивительно, что у нас такое творится, раз даже копы не гнушаются муншайна, – сжимая свой стакан, Горн опустился на ближайшую табуретку, которая жалобно скрипнула под его весом.   


– Ничего-то от вас не скроешь, – оскалился сержант.   
  
– Я вашего брата за версту чую, жизнь научила, – объяснил Горн.   
  
– Часто что ли за решётку швыряли?   
  
– Не в этом дело, – нахмурился Горн. – Копы в последнее время натурально озверели.   
  
– Допускаю, – уклончиво ответил сержант.   
  
– Ты не серчай, что я так... Сам понимаешь. К тому же, братец мой любит всякое западло устраивать. После того, как нас с фермы попёрли, он в конец осатанел.   
  
– О, семейные конфликты, – весело протянул сержант, отхлёбывая из стакана. Горн был прав – пойло то ещё. Но сержант мужественно вылил бренди в свою ко всему привычную глотку.  
  
– Да. Чёртов Торус, чтоб его черти драли. Перевернул тут недавно всё с ног на голову – Ли искал.   
  
Сержант не смог сдержать смеха.   
  
– Что смешного-то?   
  
– Да так. Видал я твоего Торуса... недалеко отсюда как раз. Я-то думал всё, кого ты мне напоминаешь. А ему, значит, тоже Ли для чего-то понадобился? – Всё ещё посмеиваясь, спросил сержант.   
  
– Ну так! Он же на Гомеза работает, точнее, на Ворона, кон-силь-е-ри его, или как там по-ихнему...  
  
– Не удивительно. Здесь, похоже, все на этом чёртовом Гомезе повязаны.   
  
– И не говори, – Горн вздохнул. – Было бы, конечно, здорово, если бы этих сукиных детей отсюда попёрли.   
  
– Кстати об этом. Я вот с чего к тебе пожаловал...  
  
Изложение сути проблемы заняло у сержанта по меньшей мере полчаса. Ли сказал, что Горну можно полностью доверять, но он всё-таки предпочёл опустить некоторые подробности, рассказав ровно то, что было необходимо. За время этого рассказа они успели опустошить свои стаканы и наполнить их по новой.   
  
– Так что, тебе нужно этого мужика под нашим кварталом найти? – Уточнил Горн.   
  
– Да. И желательно – сегодня. Ли сказал, что ты лучше всех эту местность знаешь и что с тобой всяко будет безопаснее.   
  
– Это он прав, – заметил здоровяк. – Что ж, это не проблема, дай-ка мне на эти свои каракули взглянуть.   
  
Сержант протянул ему карту, нарисованную Ур-Шаком. Горн с минуту повертел её в руках и вернул обратно.   
  
– Это недалеко, на шестьдесят девятой, – тут же сказал он и как-то очень добродушно улыбнулся. – Я тебя туда провожу. Да и, пожалуй, мне самому стоит размяться.   
  
Спуск в канализацию действительно оказался поблизости – во всяком случае, сержант даже опомниться не успел, как они с Горном уже шагали по чёрному жерлу туннеля, освещаемому лишь тусклым желтоватым светом. Смердело в этом месте страшно, но выбора особого не было. Прикрывая лицо рукавом рубашки сержант освещал путь предусмотрительно прихваченным фонариком.   
  
– Далеко нам идти? – Спросил он у Горна.

– Нет, – откликнулся тот, и его голос как-то устрашающе разбился о своды туннеля, – метров с триста.   
  
Сержант едва не застонал – эти триста метров для него прозвучали как добрые километров двадцать, но деваться было некуда.   
  
«Тронул – играй», – сказал он самому себе и снова двинулся вперёд, старясь не думать о том, что именно хлюпает под его ногами. Выражение «по уши в дерьме» давно не было столь актуальным.   
  
Через несколько минут на плечо сержанта легла рука Горна, под тяжестью которой он едва не согнулся.   
  
– Там впереди что-то барахтается, – сказал здоровяк. Он снова пытался говорить шёпотом, но получалось плохо.   
  
Сержант посветил вперёд фонарём и понял, что Горн прав: в десятке метров перед ними возилась какая-то непонятная куча тряпья, по очертаниям смутно напоминавшая человека. Настолько смутно, что сержанту стало не по себе. Хватило с него за последнее время мистификаций, теперь виделось чёрт знает что.   
  
Впрочем, в горе тряпья не было ничего мистического – через минуту стало понятно, что это просто человек, который корчился в каких-то жутких судорогах. От мысли, что это может быть тот самый Таррок, сержант похолодел. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он помер у него на руках, так и не ответив на пару важных вопросов.   
  
– Чёрт, – сержант подбежал к извивающемуся человеку и перевернул его на спину, уже не думая о том, в чём может быть вымазан этот Таррок, если это он. Судя по закатившимся глазам и пене изо рта, с ним случился приступ эпилепсии.   
  
Сержант резким движением рванул с кучи лохмотьев кусок тряпья, который тут же сунул мужчине в рот, после чего положил его голову себе на колени.   
  
– Придержи его, – сказал сержант Горну, – только не сильно, а то покалечится ещё.   
  
Через пару минут мужчина затих, хотя время от времени всё ещё вздрагивал.   
  
– Его нужно отвезти в больницу, – заметил Горн, отпуская эпилептика.   
  
– Нужно, только если это тот, о ком я думаю, он вряд ли согласится.   
  
Вскоре мужчина открыл глаза и коротко застонал. Он попытался встать, но сержант не сразу его отпустил.  
  
– Подожди-ка. Ты тут только что чуть ласты не склеил у нас на глазах.   
  
– А... – кажется, мужчина не очень понимал, что происходит, – что...   
  
– Ты скажи, лекарство у тебя есть какое? Как ты вообще до сих пор живой остался со своей эпилепсией?   
  
– У меня лекарство есть, мне благотворительный фонд выделял... – слабым голосом ответил мужчина. – У меня давно приступов не было, но я его всегда с собой ношу. В кармане...   
Сержант озадачено посмотрел на кучу одежды, в которую был облачён мужчина.   
  
– В котором?   
  
В ответ ему только что-то простонали.   
  
– Я поищу, – сказал Горн, мужественно принимаясь за обыск, от которого одежда слегка потрескивала по швам. Вскоре он извлёк из лохмотьев склянку с несколькими таблетками. – Чутка осталось.

Кое-как им удалось дать мужчине таблетки, Горн даже милостиво позволил ему отпить воды из фляги, которую прихватил с собой.   
  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал мужчина, вытирая рот. – А вы... вы что...   
  
Теперь он привстал и растерянно посматривал на своих спасителей, освещённых лишь тусклым желтоватым светом.   
  
– Ты – Таррок? – Спросил сержант.   
  
– Д... да, – запинаясь ответил мужчина.   
  
– Отлично. Тогда вот что, – перешёл к делу сержант, – я пришёл от Ур-Шака. И я хочу убить Спящего.   
  
В какой-то момент сержант подумал, что у Таррока снова начнётся приступ эпилепсии, так изменилось его лицо. Судя по всему, этот тоже боялся Спящего до дрожи.   
  
– Ну-ну, будет, – сказал сержант. – Если бы я хотел убить тебя, мне бы возиться с тобой было незачем.   
  


– Ур-Шак сказал, что я могу вам помочь?   
  
– О да. Я уверен, что сможешь. Ур-Шак сказал, что Спящий убил твоего брата и что ты хочешь ему отомстить.   
  
Таррок на некоторое время замолчал, словно подбирая слова.   
  
– Скажи на милость, как такие люди, как вы с Ур-Шаком вообще могли быть связаны с таким влиятельным человеком, как Спящий? – В голосе сержанта сквозило недоверие. Таррок от этой фразы едва не подскочил.   
  
– Я не всегда вёл такой образ жизни, мне пришлось! – Сказал он. – Совсем недавно... совсем недавно у меня было всё, мне даже в кошмарном сне не привиделось бы, что я могу опуститься на самое дно. Мы с братом занимались бизнесом, даже после обвала Уолл-Стрит мы оставались на плаву благодаря помощи Спящего, на которого работали. Сам я никогда не общался со Спящим, но мой брат – да. Он боготворил его, он говорил, что именно этот человек сможет открыть нам дорогу к светлому будущему... Я понимаю, почему вы так смотрите, – сказа Таррок, поднимая глаза на сержанта и Горна. – Это действительно звучит как ерунда. Но мой брат искренне в это верил, и я не пытался его разубедить. Теперь понимаю, что зря. Лучше бы мы остались без ничего, так он хотя был жив... У меня по-прежнему – ни гроша за душой, но теперь больше нет и брата.   
  
Сержант старался слушать внимательно, не смея останавливать поток речи, поскольку думал, что тогда Таррок и вовсе откажется говорить, хотя мысленно молился, чтобы ему не пришлось выслушивать долгую и печальную историю чужой жизни, которая, положа руку на сердце, мало его волновала. Что толку страдать, если изменить прошлое невозможно? Можно только влиять на настоящее и строить будущее.  
  
«Если оно, конечно, у нас всех будет», – поправил сержант сам себя.   
  
– Вскоре мой брат был посвящён в ближайший круг Спящего. Помню, как он с восторгом рассказывал об этом. Потом... потом, наверное, что-то пошло не так. Брат хмурился целыми днями, на мои вопросы не отвечал. Всё, что я понял из обрывков фраз, которые слышал, так это то, что он связался не с тем человеком и Спящий теперь зол на него. Не знаю, что случилось на самом деле, но под конец он стал похож на безумца и шарахался от каждой тени, то и дело судорожно вцепляясь в брошь, которую ему подарил Спящий. Незадолго до того, как всё случилось, он отдал её мне. Сказал, что если будет возможность, я должен добраться до этого ублюдка. К тому моменту он окончательно разочаровался в нашем с ним покровителе. А через пару дней его тело выловили в Гудзоне…

– Хм. И что же ты, ничего не предпринял? – Спросил сержант.   
  
– И правда. У тебя же был доступ к этому сукину сыну. Ты чего? – Хмыкнул Горн.   
  
– Да как бы я, по-вашему, туда пошёл? – Снова дёрнулся Таррок. – Они же меня в лицо знают. Да и признаться честно, я слишком напуган. Видите, как мне приходится теперь жить?   
  
– Нда, – протянул сержант. – Тебя бы сейчас они, конечно, не узнали, но я понимаю...   
  
Таррок покивал головой, а потом с затаённой надеждой спросил:   
  
– Вы действительно собираетесь убить Спящего? Но как?   
  
– Вашими молитвами, – ответил сержант. – Если ты дашь мне брошь своего брата, то значительно облегчишь мне жизнь. Не переживай, если жив останусь, я тебе её непременно верну.   
  
– Не в этом дело, – покачал головой Таррок.   
  
– Так что не так?   
  
– Да просто... – неопределённо повёл плечом Таррок и полез в свои лохмотья. – Ты же не единственный, кто мечтает избавиться он него.   
  
– Но, пожалуй, единственный, кому пока сопутствовала удача. Да и друзья у меня тоже не пальцем деланные, – заметил сержант.   
  
– Вот, – в грязных руках Таррока сверкнула брошь, – это она.   
  
Сержант поднёс брошь к свету фонаря, разглядывая. В целом, в ней не было ничего особенного: змей с короной в виде рогов впивался в жабу.   
  
– Это Маниту пронзает клыками Жабу, Тёмного Маниту, то есть зло, – пояснил Таррок.   
  
– Ну, это мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого и чем пронзит, – ответил сержант, пряча брошь в карман. – Спасибо тебе. Ты действительно здорово нам помог.   
  
– Не за что, – покачал головой. – Это вы меня выручили. Только вот...   
  
– Что ещё? – Сержанту нестерпимо хотелось перейти от слов к делу, и это было очевидно по его тону.   
  
– У меня тут... всё кончилось... у вас не найдётся немного еды?   
  
– А, это. Не переживай. Сейчас чего-нибудь тебе принесём. Только ты далеко не уходи, окей?   
  
Таррок кивнул. Сержант махнул ему на прощанье и они с Горном последовали в сторону выхода.   
  
– Ну дела... – протянул Горн как только они оказались на улице. Сержант ответил не сразу, не без удовольствия вдыхая свежий воздух. Конечно, относительно свежий, учитывая, где он находился. Но это было всяко лучше канализации.   
  
– Слушай, – сказал он, наконец, – мне, конечно, просить тебя неловко, особенно спускаться туда снова, но...   
  
Горн сразу всё понял.   
  
– Да не переживай. Что мне станется. Только вот у нас у самих-то жрать нечего.   
  
– Ну так это не вопрос. Конечно, разорюсь я с этой благотворительностью, но вот, возьми пару баксов, купи ему чего-нибудь, что останется – придержи для себя, – сержант сунул в руку Горна две смятых купюры. – На этом мы тогда и попрощаемся. Спасибо тебе за помощь. И за бренди.  
  
– Да это всегда пожалуйста. Удачи тебе, – Горн похлопал сержанта по спине так, что тот едва удержался на ногах, – передавай всем привет, с ними тоже свидимся как-нибудь.   
  
_[Нью-Йорк, Бруклин Хайтс, 13 мая 1931 года]_

Бруклин Хайтс днём и вечером представлял собой совершенно разные места.

Сонно-ленивый и полный жестокой, изнуряющей энергии, залитый солнечным светом и расцвеченный электрическими лампами и неоновыми огнями.

В этот вечер, однако, никто из присутствующих в отдельно взятой квартиры не наслаждался ни крикливыми вывесками, ни зазывной рекламой ресторанов и кафе, ни видом сумеречных аллей.

Мильтен, заметно осунувшийся и побледневший, сидел, обхватив рукой давно остывшую чашку с чаем, задумчиво вглядывался в бульварный журнал, не видя, впрочем, ни цветных картинок, ни текста. Диего и Лестер, вооружившись блокнотом и карандашом, не теряя времени, обсуждали дела – выходило так, что на виски можно было здорово выиграть, если уступить немного в цене, а разницу заявить канадцам в счёт издержек по четырём статьям – выглядит честно, а до сути никто в жизни не докопается, уж Диего-то был в этих делах мастер.

Ли, измученный неизвестностью и вынужденным бездействием, дремал на диване в дальней комнате. Ларес сидел там же, погружённый в ворох списков и документов; тоже клевал носом, бесконечно прикладываясь к стакану с виски, но так толком и не отпивая, изредка бросал на Ли сочувствующие взгляды. В конце концов не выдержал, принёс плед из английской шерсти, устроился в кресле рядом, закинув ногу на подлокотник.

Пластинка тихонько проигрывала « Why Was I Born » Хелен Морган.

Долго отдыхать ему, впрочем, не пришлось.

Дверь сержанту открыл Лестер, уже освоившийся в роли гостя, и теперь, по-видимому, осваивавший положение швейцара, – по крайней мере, так и предположил сержант, без приветствий проследовавший в гостиную.

– Что за новости? – Мгновенно встрепенулся Диего.

Сержант без лишних слов достал из кармана монету и брошь, продемонстрировал и тут же убрал обратно.

– Может показаться, что я бездарно ограбил ювелирный, – заговорил он, наконец, – но поверьте мне, я не по этой части. Вот если бы винный погреб – то возможно. Кажется, мы близимся к логической развязке, господа…

– Ты выяснил, всё, что нужно? – Мильтен облизал пересохшие губы. Всё выпитое накануне наконец-то давало о себе знать, движения стали резкими и нервными.

– И даже более того.

Дверь дальней комнаты хлопнула, и в дверном проёме появился Ларес, а секундой позже – и Ли, куда более заспанный: на щеке явственно виднелся отпечаток подушки.

– О, Джек и Джилл. Очаровательно. – Сухо заметил сержант. Ли закатил глаза, Ларес пожал плечами и, жестом показав, что он – весь внимание, уселся на массивный стул, притащенный Лестером из кухни. – Я тут занимаюсь тем, что освещаю последние новости, – продолжил сержант, в глубине души любивший эффектные жесты, – ответ оказался под носом, в любой газете – на первой полосе.

Все, не сговариваясь, уставились на номер «Нью Йорк Таймз», купленный Диего несколько дней назад и так и забытый на столе.

– Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг? – Непонимающе переспросил Мильтен.

– Вот именно. Диего посоветовал мне брать побольше экскурсий, вот я и решил, что стоит побывать и там…

Внезапно сержант стал серьёзным и продолжил уже совершенно иным тоном.

– Идти нужно одному. И как можно скорее – счёт идёт не на недели, а на дни.

– Значит, нужен план. – Эхом отозвался Диего, что-то уже прикидывая в уме. – Дату наметил?

– Шестнадцатое, – пожал плечами сержант. – Мне нравится шестнадцатое.

– Что требуется от нас?

– Да сущие пустяки: кто-то должен обесточить весь Мидтаун Сайд. На рассвете.

Повисла тишина, только Ларес присвистнул:

– Да уж, мелочи…

Лестер нахмурился, прикинул что-то в уме.

– Электростанция у них возле дамбы. Вряд ли там будут рады нас видеть… С другой стороны, местные строители точно знают, какую цепь можно замкнуть, чтобы напряжение по сети оказалось выше допустимого… Полчаса тебе хватит?

Сержант удовлетворённо кивнул. Ему нравилось, когда вопросы решались быстро.

– Далее. Если всё пройдёт успешно, – теперь он обращался к Ли. – Восемнадцатого мая после обеда – будь возле своего участка. Ты не захочешь пропустить такое шоу.

– А не слишком ли самонадеянно? – Хмуро спросил Ли.

– Не знаю-не знаю, до этого всё получалось. Как бы там ни было, на столе у начальника бюро окажется такая занятная информация, что я бы на твоём месте присутствовал лично. Да и вообще, готовился к возвращению в должность.

Ли неопределённо пожал плечами, словно всё ещё сомневался в успехе мероприятия.  
  
Наверное, он сейчас должен был испытывать благодарность, но на него накатилась такая чудовищная усталость, что сил не оставалось даже на самые простые слова.

– А теперь перейдём к самому сложному, – продолжил сержант, вновь повеселев. – Где в этом городе можно достать приличный костюм и не потерять при этом все командировочные?

Ларес рассмеялся, ощутимо расслабившись, прислонился к дверному косяку.

– Ну вот насчёт этого, – протянул он, – можешь даже не волноваться. Завтра же достанем всё, что нужно, и даже шляпой завершим.

Судя по повисшей неловко-весёлой паузе, все живо представили себе сержанта в шляпе и старались не смеяться совсем уж неприлично и вслух.

Часы пробили полночь, и Лестер высказал так же витавшую в воздухе мысль:

– Я думаю, что нам всем стоит хорошенько выспаться. Особенно тебе, сержант.

Ко сну готовились часа два – за виски и сигарами; за тягучим разговором о новостях, разъезжаться даже не думали – места было достаточно, а хозяин не возражал.

Он вообще отправился спать первым, напоследок со смешком попросив вести себя подобающе; следующим не выдержал Диего, за ним последовал и Ли.

В дальней комнате, где не горел свет, но играла музыка, он обнаружил Лареса, уже успевшего задремать – на маленькой софе, оставив гостю диван. У него было много вопросов к странному парню, который беспрекословно приютил его, ссылаясь только на слова общего знакомого – но задавать их совершенно не хотелось сейчас, сквозь сон.

– Ларес, – окликнул он. Тот открыл глаза, вопросительно промычал что-то.

– Спасибо. Хотел сказать тебе спасибо.

– А, да к чёрту, – жизнерадостно отозвался Ларес. – Благодарить будешь нашего сержанта, вот кто шкурой рискует. Впрочем, надеюсь, это означает, что, вернувшись на пост, ты не сдашь всех нас властям.

Ли промолчал, почему-то потерявшись с ответом.

– Да, – сказал он, уже сквозь сон. – Именно это я и хотел сказать. 


	8. Chapter 8

_[Нью-Йорк, Литтл-Итали, 14 мая 1931 года]  
  
_ Ворон разложил на столе перед Гомезом дюжину фотографий. Бартоло, Арто и Шрам тоже заинтересованно склонились над снимками, слушая то, что говорит Ворон.   
  
– Из поступившей к нам информации из центра, человек, который нам нужен, вряд ли женат и имеет детей. Кроме того, он должен быть молод, но с опытом. То есть, ему никак не меньше тридцати и вряд ли больше сорока. – Ворон указал на снимки. – Под это описание попадают эти люди. Разумеется, это лишь предположение нашего человека, но, думаю, он прав.   
  
– С чего это ты так уверен? – Прищурился Гомез.   
  
– Всё очень просто, – улыбнулся Ворон. – Я же говорил, что Торус – очень полезный человек. Когда я не так давно беседовал с ним, он сказал, что видел этого парня в Верхем Вест-сайде. Да и сам с ним общался.   
  
Ворон взял один из снимков и развернул его к Гомезу. Тот посмотрел на ничем не примечательного светловолосого мужчину, который хмуро смотрел на него с фотокарточки.   
  
– Похоже, это как раз тот человек из Вашингтона, которого мы ищем. По крайней мере, когда я уточнил запрос, мне сказали, что он действительно работает в центральном округе Колумбия. Этого вполне достаточно.   
  
– Достаточно, – удовлетворённо кивнул Гомез. – Ты молодец. А теперь...   
  
Он поднял глаза, оторвавшись от созерцания снимка.   
  
– Найдите этого ублюдка. Живым или мёртвым, но притащите его сюда.   
  
_[Нью-Йорк, Пятая авеню, с 16 на 17 мая 1931 года]_  
  
Ночь выдалась тёплая – из тех ночей, которые остро пахнут приближающимся летом. Здание Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг светилось в темноте, возвышаясь над городом. Кто бы мог подумать... Всего полмесяца назад состоялось открытие этого монументального здания, и сержант искренне надеялся на то, что оно устоит. Хотя, на самом деле, это сейчас волновало его куда меньше, чем ощущение себя полным идиотом. И вовсе не из-за того, что он в одиночку шёл на встречу с одним из самых влиятельных людей Нью-Йорка. Не потому, что собирался его убить.   
  
Как никогда настроение ему портил этот дурацкий костюм, который ему пришлось на себя надеть. В нём он выглядел как великосветский хлыщ, от чего его не могло не коробить. Сержант был человеком простым, потому все эти изыски не вызывали у него никакого восторга. Возможно, в этом щёгольском костюме-тройке он и смотрелся прилично, но себя ощущал прескверно. Не говоря уже о том, что ему пришлось сделать с собственными волосами и напялить на себя шляпу, которые тоже, к его сожалению, были в моде.   
  
«Увидел бы меня сейчас командир Рэймонд, скончался бы от счастья», – подумал сержант. Впрочем, он уже не был так уверен в том, что вообще ещё увидится с командиром. В таком случае у его смерти определённо имелись плюсы.   
  
У смерти вообще было множество плюсов.   
  
«Так, ладно», – одёрнул себя сержант, на ходу поправляя галстук. Перед самым входом в здание он прицепил серебряную брошь с Маниту на лацкан пиджака с левой стороны и провёл пальцами по ребру старой монеты, которая покоилась в кармане брюк. Оба пистолета были примотаны к его груди плотной тканью.   
  
Впрочем, сержант испытывал сейчас волнения не больше, чем обычно. Он опасался только того, что его завернут ещё до того, как закончится первый этап его в сущности довольно простого плана.   
  
Он раз за разом прокручивал в голове всё то, что рассказал ему директор подпольного казино, надеясь, что из памяти его не выпало ни единой детали.   
  
Сержант прошествовал мимо швейцаров, стоящих на входе и оказался в просторном мраморном холле, который занимал целых три этажа, не говоря уже о его общей протяжённости. И сержант искренне надеялся, что на его лице не отразилось ни единой эмоции, ведь ему так и сказали – делать вид, что обстановка в целом привычная и знакомая.   
  
«Едва окажешься в холле, иди ко второму лифту справа», – вспомнил он и уверенно направился к своей цели.   
  
«У лифта всегда находятся один-два человека. Если при тебе будет брошь, они не скажут тебе ни слова».   
  
Так и было – возле дверей паслись два здоровенных мужика, когда сержант прошествовал по направлению к лифту, они оба бросили взгляд на брошь, он же сделал вид, что взглядов этих не заметил.   
  
«Когда двери лифта закроются за тобой, набери комбинацию 256441, да-да, прямо на панели с кнопками. И жди. Через несколько секунд, если ты сделал всё верно, лифт двинется вниз.   
  
– А если нет?   
  
– Сам узнаешь, – зловеще улыбнулся старик»  
  
Сержант замер, чувствуя, как быстро колотится его сердце, однако никакой адской бездны под ним не разверзлось. Напротив – лифт сам стал медленно в неё спускаться.   
  
«Когда двери откроются на последнем уровне, ты увидишь толпу охранников. Если сунешься туда без знаков отличия, тебя уложат сразу же, даже вопросов задавать не будут. Но у тебя проблем возникнуть не должно».   
  
В самом деле – стоило дверям лифта открыться, как сержант увидел направленные на него дула пистолетов и мрачные рожи, которые виднелись за ними. Но стоило вышибалам увидеть сверкнувшую серебряную брошь, как они тут же опустили своё оружие.   
  
«Пройдёшь по коридору прямо, пропустишь три ответвления, свернёшь в четвёртое. Иди уверенно и ни на кого не обращай внимания, если увидишь людей со знаками отличия, кивай. В четвёртом ответвлении снова будет охрана. Дальше вход закрыт даже для привилегированных особ. Но у нас, как ты знаешь, имеется ключ, который открывает все двери».   
  
Сержант, стараясь сделать походку степенной и размеренной, остановился у металлической двери в четвёртом ответвлении. Там его остановили.   
  
– Ты знаешь правила, – сказал один из охранников, сжимая в руке внушительный автомат-пулемёт Томпсона, – дальше нельзя.   
  
«Что ж, пришло время доставать козыри из рукавов. Точнее, из карманов».   
  
– Я пришёл от Умбрето Первого, – сказал сержант, извлекая из кармана монету, которую вручил ему Некромант и продемонстрировал её охранникам. Те, кажется, были слегка озадачены.   
  
– А? – Спросил один из них.   
  
Сержант прекрасно помнил, как должен был держаться, но в данном случае труда это не составило:   
  
– Что слышал, болван, – прорычал он. – Передай своему боссу, что к нему пришли с Умберто Первым, иначе не носить тебе больше своей тупой башки.   
  
Охранник нахмурился, но возразить сержанту не посмел.   
  
– Ожидайте, – ответил он и заскочил в одно из помещений, находившихся рядом с металлической дверью. Вскоре сержант услышал характерное «Алло, центральная».  
  
Через минуту охранник вернулся, хотя лицо у него по-прежнему было немного растерянное.

– Спасибо за ожидание, сэр, вы можете войти.   
  
– Так бы сразу, – проворчал сержант.   
  
Щёлкнуло несколько замков и тяжёлая металлическая дверь отворилась, пропуская сержанта дальше. Он выдохнул с облегчением только тогда, когда дверь закрылась опять. Хотя впереди его ждало самое сложное. Впереди его ждал Спящий, которого тоже окружала охрана.   
  
«Что может сыграть тебе на руку, так это то, что ни одному сумасшедшему до сих пор не удавалось добраться так далеко. И никто всерьёз не думает, что какой-то парень ворвётся в логово Спящего и начнёт ломать и крушить.   
  
– Да-да, я уже понял, что затея безумная. Сто раз уже слышал. Ну?   
  
– Итак, насколько ты помнишь, тебя ещё ни разу не обыскивали. Теперь могут обыскать. Но есть выход из ситуации — раздеваться тебя никто не заставит, так что достаточно спрятать оружие понадёжнее, а наличие монеты означает исключительное доверие. Спящий думает, что человек, который владел этой монетой, давным-давно умер, а монета – покоится на дне океана.   
  
– Чего? Не понял. Разве это не должно быть подозрительно?   
  
– Только не для него. Ты всё поймёшь, когда увидишь. Спящий действительно очень любил своего верного друга, и обрадуется, что тот, наконец, подал весточку с того света. Он действительно очень необычный человек».  
  
Возле двери, ведущей, насколько сержант понял, в кабинет Спящего, стояло четыре охранника. Его сразу остановили.   
  
– Прошу прощения, сэр.   
  
Сержант снова продемонстрировал монету.   
  
– Мы знаем, сэр, – невозмутимо ответил охранник, – но это необходимая формальность.   
  
То, что представлялось сержанту обыском, действительно оказалось формальностью. Монета и впрямь действовала волшебно. Охрана похлопала его по ногам и по карманам пиджака, вывернула карманы, да ещё раз прошлась по костюму. В какой-то момент сержант думал, что попадётся, но уже через минуту перед ним открыли очередную – и последнюю – дверь, которая вела к Спящему. Когда замок на двери щёлкнул, сержант огляделся. Но даже и слова сказать не успел, когда кто-то вцепился в его руку и быстро затряс.   
  
– Здравствуй, здравствуй, друг! – Радостно сказал незнакомец. – Я так рад! Так рад!   
  
Сержант, явно не ожидавший чего-то подобного уставился на мужчину во все глаза.

– Спящий? – Невольно вырвалось у него.   
  
Он мог ожидал увидеть что угодно, но только не этого. В воображении он рисовал себе сурового старика с тяжёлым взглядом и властными движениями. Словом, представлял себе так, как его описывали, однако увиденное им никак не походило на наместника Сатаны на земле. Спящий – а судя по всему, это был и правда он, – выглядел молодо. По крайней мере, для своего возраста. Ему должно было быть никак не меньше пятидесяти, однако ему смело можно было дать и сорок пять, и даже сорок, если не вглядываться в дававшие о себе знать морщины. Ростом он был на пол головы ниже сержанта и постоянно двигался, словно не мог усидеть на месте.

«Спящий? Нет, серьёзно?!»   
  
Спящий тем временем продолжал что-то говорить, не обращая внимания ни на сержанта, ни на ещё одного амбала, который находился в его кабинете и тяжёлой тенью стоял за креслом, в котором прежде сидел сам Спящий.   
  
– Как хорошо, что у тебя есть эта штука, – сказал Спящий и подергал за брошь, висящую на груди сержанта. – Хорошо всё-таки, что я их придумал.   
  
Сержант по-прежнему прибывал в некоторой прострации. Когда он услышал от старика, что Спящий необычный человек, то никак не мог ожидать, что увидит нечто подобное.   
  
«Он же полный идиот!»  
  
– Ну так как, расскажешь мне всё? Ты же пришёл от моего старого друга, верно? Я думал, он погиб, а оказывается, что нет. Выходит, что он не зря носит своё прозвище. И помнит обо мне! – Спящий вернулся на своё место и устроился на кресле поудобнее. – Ты присаживайся, – он указал на кресло, стоящее напротив длинного стола из красного дерева. – Может, тебе выпить чего? Не дешёвое пойло, не подумай. Для друзей моих друзей – только самое лучшее.  
  
Щёлкнув пальцами, он указал стоящему за его спиной охраннику на бар, который сам сержант заметил только сейчас. Спящему бояться было некого, поэтому бутылки с контрабандным алкоголем громоздились за стеклянными дверцами.   
  
Вскоре перед сержантом оказался стакан с янтарной жидкостью и двумя кубиками льда.

– Не бойся, он не отравлен, – сообщил Спящий и отпил из своего стакана, после чего улыбнулся. Сержант, до сих пор не очень понимающий, что происходит и не попал ли он в какую-то изменённую реальность, тоже на автомате отхлебнул виски. Тот и правда оказался удивительно приятным на вкус. – Расскажи мне, – продолжал Спящий. – Расскажи мне всё!   
  
– Хм, – на самом деле, рассказывать сержанту особо было нечего. До этого момента он даже не думал о том, что ему придётся о чём-то говорить. Что Спящий, чёрт возьми, станет дружелюбно предлагать ему совершенно божественный виски. – Твой друг просил передать тебе привет.

– Как он поживает? – Широко улыбнулся Спящий.   
  
– Неплохо, насколько я мог видеть. Не жалуется. Сказал, что сожалеет о том, что вы так давно не виделись, – сержант начал нести какую-то чушь. Но говорил он уверенно. – Судя по тому, что он мне рассказал, когда-то у вас была какая-то размолвка...   
  
– Увы, друг мой, – Спящий впервые за всё время не улыбнулся, в его голосе слышалась какая-то почти искренняя грусть, – и я до сих пор сожалею об этом. Будь он со мной, всё могло сложиться иначе. Ты знаешь, когда я впервые оказался в этой стране, я был молод. Я прибыл сюда, как и многие, подобные мне, в поисках счастья. Считал, что Америка – прекрасная страна! Впрочем, она мне и впрямь понравилась. Тогда-то я и познакомился со своим другом. Он многому обучил меня, открыл множество тайн и рассказал мне о Нью-Йорке всё, что нужно знать. Я и сам не заметил, как начала меняться моя жизнь. – Спящий махнул рукой, и его охранник долил ещё виски по опустевшим стаканам. – Я увидел то, что даже не чаял увидеть прежде: все двери открывались передо мной, словно по волшебству, потому что мой друг научил меня тому, что информация – самая ценная вещи в нашем мире, и это оказалась так. Пока прочие копили деньги, как ненормальные, я копил информацию. Собирал по крупицам. Пока люди готовы были продать собственные души ради хрустящих долларов, я нашёл истинную драгоценность. Обладая информацией, можно управлять целым миром – вот что я осознал. И, как видишь, знание этого сделало меня человеком, от упоминания которого всех охватывает дрожь. Я нахожу это крайне забавным.

Слушая болтовню Спящего, сержант чувствовал, что его охватывает чувство дежавю. Да, и впрямь – ведь почти то же самое говорил ему Некромант. И тогда же сержант задался вопросом – зачем в действительности он послал его к Спящему. Но этот вопрос пока оставался без ответа.   
  
– Почему ты назвал себя Спящим? – Невпопад спросил сержант, всё ещё пытаясь совладать с действительностью, которая шла вразрез с тем, что он успел себе надумать.   
  
– Ах это, – рассмеялся Спящий. – Дурацкая шутка, только и всего. Когда я впервые оказался в Америке, то никак не мог привыкнуть к местному временем и из-за этого спал едва ли не круглыми сутками. Да и сейчас, как ты сам знаешь, я бодрствую по ночам, а днём – сплю. Так и прицепилось. Хотя у меня есть и другой псевдоним, ну, который я себе взял, когда оказался здесь. Правда, об этом уже почти никто не помнит.   
  
– И какой же?   
  
– Джон Доу. Имя неопознанного трупа. На большее тогда фантазии не хватило. Так что потом я решил, что лучше совсем без имени.   
  
– Твоя правда, – кивнул сержант и опустошил почти залпом виски, который оставался в стакане. Кажется, откровений для него на сегодня было достаточно.   
  
– Кажется, разговор затянулся, – странно улыбнулся Спящий и повернулся к охраннику, который такой же нерушимой тенью стоял за его спиной. – Оставь нас, пожалуйста. Нам с сержантом нужно переговорить с глазу на глаз.   
  
Сержант не мог не обратить внимания на то, как именно Спящий его назвал. Выходит, он знал? С самого начала знал? Он уставился на Спящего, но тот покачал головой и добавил:   
  
– Я же говорил тебе о том, как важно собирать информацию.   
  
Сержант почувствовал досаду. Прежде всего потому, что оказался вовсе не так успешен, как ему казалось. Он находился здесь лишь потому, что сам Спящий этого захотел. Сержант мысленно выругался, проклиная собственную наивность, которую раньше в себе даже не подозревал.

– Босс, так нельзя, – подал голос охранник. Впервые за всё время.   
  
– Уходи! – Нахмурился Спящий. – Я же сказал! Всё будет в порядке.   
  
– Так нельзя, – упрямо ответил охранник.   
  
– Проваливай, я сказал, – Спящий стукнул кулаком по столу. – Не вздумай мне указывать, что делать!

После этих слов охранник, хоть и по-прежнему недовольный положением вещей, удалился.   
  
– Тяжело с ними. Пусть меня и считают владельцем этого города, даже собственная охрана иной раз отказывается меня слушать, – Спящий как-то рассеяно пожал плечами. Когда дверь за охранником захлопнулась, Спящий продолжил: – Я знаю, зачем ты пришёл, сержант. Более того, я даже знаю, как тебя зовут, но это уже не так уж важно, правда? – Голос у него был уже не такой весёлый, как в самом начале. В нём сквозила усталость. В тот момент сержант готов был поверить, что перед ним сидит уже далеко не молодой человек.   
  
– И правда – какая разница, – откликнулся сержант, который всё больше слушал, чем говорил. – По-вашему выходит, что мы тут зазря все небо коптили и с ног сбивались, чтобы что-то придумать. – Голос сержанта тоже был несколько растерянным, хотя в нём и сквозила некая ирония.  
  
– О, вовсе нет, – хмыкнул Спящий и плеснул ещё виски себе и сержанту. – Ты зря так думаешь, сержант из Вашингтона, очень зря. Не я привёл тебя сюда, и даже не мой друг, а ты сам. Если бы ты не хотел, то не оказался бы здесь. Твоё упрямство и твоя воля подвигли тебя на этот шаг. Ты рисковал собственной жизнью, а это заслуживает похвалы.

Спящий – Джон – или-как-там-его-на-самом-деле – встал со своего места. И сделал то, чего сержант – лучше-быть-безымянным – или-«как-меня-там-на-самом-деле» – никак не ожидал. Хотя чему там было уже удивляться? Спящий принялся доставать из ящиков и шкафов какие-то папки, то и дело бормоча себе под нос:   
  
– А, нет, это не то, и это... о, вот! – Он выложил перед сержантом несколько увесистых томов. – Здесь всё, что нужно тебе, сержант. Ты же пришёл из-за Гомеза и комиссара Робара, верно? Они очень меня разочаровали, признаться честно. В какой-то момент они и думать забыли о том, что я им говорил. Всё то, что мой друг – почти учитель – рассказал мне самому. Дорвавшись до власти, они повели себя как любые люди – их беспокоили только деньги и статус.   
  
Сержант смотрел на то, ради чего сюда пришёл – в том числе – и не мог больше проговорить ни слова. Всё его нахальство, вся его наглость и напористость сошли на нет. Он словно враз растерял все слова – и самого себя. Спящий, словно заметив его выражение лица, добавил:   
  
– В заключении могу сказать лишь одно, сержант: та самая анонимка, которая пришла капитану Стивенсону в Вашингтон, была от меня. Мне было интересно посмотреть, справишься ли ты. Я знал, что он пошлёт именно тебя, потому что ты, что бы он не говорил, очень надёжный и очень преданный человек. Прямолинейный, честный и целеустремлённый. И ты ничего не просишь взамен. Честно говоря, ты мне очень нравишься, сержант. Я был бы очень рад, если бы этим городом правили такие люди, как ты.   
  
– Хватит! – Неожиданно рявкнул сержант, вскакивая со своего места. Он задел стакан с виски и тот упал со стола на мягкий ворс ковра, расплёскивая своё содержимое. – Заткнись, твою мать, что за хрень ты несёшь? Ты что-то принял что ли?   
  
– О, и всё такой же грубиян, – искренне рассмеялся Спящий.   
  
– Немедленно прекрати этот цирк, – процедил сквозь зубы сержант. От выпитого виски ему было жарко. Он расстегнул пиджак и дёрнул рубашку – пуговицы посыпались в разные стороны. Спящий немного насмешливо и при том как-то равнодушно следил за тем, как сержант достаёт оружие из-под плотной ткани. Два заряженных револьвера.   
  
– Не здесь, – покачал головой Спящий. – Ты же понимаешь, что иначе тебе отсюда не выбраться. Так не пойдёт. – Он дёрнулся в сторону стола.   
  
– Стоять, сукин сын, – рыкнул сержант. – Хватит мне тут зубы заговаривать.

– Не забудь взять документы, сержант, а то всё будет напрасно. Три, – внезапно начал считать Спящий, – два, один...   
  
В следующее мгновение свет по всему зданию выключился, как и было задумано. И сержант услышал звук открывающейся металлической крышки.   
  
– Я буду ждать тебя у воды, сержант.   
  
– Махэттен – чёртов остров, кретин! – Рыкнул вслед сержант, сгребая со стола папки, надеясь, что ничего не обронит в темноте.

– На Манхэттенском мосту! – Бросил Спящий и сержант услышал, как тот сбегает вниз по ступенькам. Так же хорошо он слышал, как ломятся к ним в дверь. Папки чертовски мешали, но он не мог их оставить здесь – как бы там ни было, но бросать дело на полпути он не желал. Кто бы им ни руководил всё это время, но начатое нужно было закончить. И далеко не ради собственного блага. Сержант взял на себя обязательства ещё и перед своими друзьями. И, как верно заметил Спящий, не мог их подвести.   
  
Плотно захлопнув за собой люк и задвинув тяжелый засов, сержант побежал по узкому подземному туннелю, одной рукой прижимая к себе документы, а в другой всё ещё сжимая пистолет. Второй он, кажется, оставил на столе Спящего в его кабинете вместе со шляпой.   
  
«Ну и хрен с этим!»  
  
Туннель казался бесконечным, но, на счастье сержанта, прямым. Наверное, он пробежал добрых полкилометра прежде, чем в ноздри ему ударил запах застоявшейся воды. Он услышал шум Ист-Ривер и увидел очертания чужой фигуры, маячившей на мосту, соединявшем Манхэттен с Бруклином.   
  
– Стой, мать твою, стой!   
  
Над городом начинал заниматься рассвет – видно было, как над крышами домов появлялись первые розовато-золотые лучи.   
  
Спящий остановился у самых перил. Никакого транспорта – ни экипажей, ни кэбов – ещё не было. Мост был пуст. Сержант замер в нескольких метрах от Спящего. Оба они тяжело дышали после быстрого бега. Но в голосе Спящего слышалось ликование:   
  
– Это было здорово, чёрт возьми! Просто потрясающе! Ты великолепен, сержант, – он громко зааплодировал и звуки эти гулко разнеслись над водой.   
  
– Ты что задумал? – Спросил сержант, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться. Вид у него был тот ещё, хотя и у Спящего – не лучше. Но у того хотя бы не была разодрана рубашка. Галстук сержант потерял по пути.   
  
– Ничего особенного, сержант, – выдохнул Спящий. – Фуф, стар я стал для таких пробежек, но оно того стоило. Смотри, какой красивый рассвет.   
  
– Придурок, – процедил сквозь зубы сержант и взвёл курок.   
  
– Правильно, – сказал Спящий. – Я устал. Слишком устал ото всего этого. От человеческой жадности, от власти, от этого города. И ты очень выручишь меня, сержант, если нажмёшь на спусковой крючок.

– Я отказываюсь быть марионеткой в твоих руках, – сказал сержант. – Я уже по горло этим сыт. Всё это время меня вела не собственная воля, а твоя. Какого чёрта я должен исполнять твои прихоти?   
  
– Это не моя прихоть, сержант, – ответил Спящий. – Это твоё предназначение. Только и всего. Не я привёл тебя сюда, я же говорил. Ты сам захотел прийти. Пойми это.   
  
В какой-то момент сержанту показалось, что он видит в Спящем самого себя. Что видит своё собственное лицо. Он встряхнул головой, отгоняя странные мысли.   
  
– Выходит, он прислал меня для того, чтобы...   
  
– ...чтобы ты освободил меня. Никто, кроме тебя, на это не способен. Мой учитель мудр и сразу понял это. Пожалуйста, сделай это, сержант. Сделай это...   
  
В лучах рассвета сержант видел, как складываются губы Спящего, произнося его имя. Но звук его голоса заглушил грохот выстрела, вспоровшего воздух.   
  
Через несколько секунд послышался плеск воды – звук тела, упавшего в воду. 


	9. Chapter 9

_[Нью-Йорк, Литтл-Итали, 18 мая 1931 года]_  
  
Бартоло ворвался в резиденцию – он мчался так быстро, как мог. По-хорошему, ему самому нужно было делать отсюда ноги, но он был слишком напуган.   
  
– Босс, беда! Босс! – Крикнул он.   
  
Гомез, Арто и Шрам, находившиеся в тот момент в просторной гостиной на первом этаже, обернулись к нему.   
  
– А где... где Ворон? – Растерянно спросил Бартоло.   
  
– Его сейчас нет. Что случилось? Чего ты орёшь, как полоумный? – Проворчал Гомез.   
  
– Беда! – Снова начал Бартоло. – Всё рухнуло, босс!   
  
– Говори внятно! – Гомез вскочил со своего места, глядя на бледное лицо помощника.   
  
– Мне доложили... только что арестовали комиссара Робара, босс! Люди начальника бюро нашли какие-то документы, я не очень понял...   
  
– Что за документы?! – Вышел из себя Гомез.  
  
– Понятия не имею, босс, – продолжил Бартоло, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться. – Что-то там про... в общем, там всё, босс. И про вас, и про комиссара. Не знаю, откуда взялась эта информация. Кажется, даже в бюро толком не знают, но когда они проверили её, оказалось, что всё правда... Я... – Бартоло всё ещё слишком волновался, но, кажется, Гомезу и без того всё стало ясно. Арто со Шрамом тоже заметно изменились в лицах.   
  
– Нужно сматываться, босс, – сказал Шрам. – Наверное, эти ублюдки скоро и сюда приедут.   
  
– Шрам прав, – подтвердил Арто. – Пока не поздно...   
  
– Спокойно! – Нахмурился Гомез. – Бартоло, собери всех наших людей и поставь охрану. Шрам, Арто, соберите все ценности, что успеете. И где, мать вашу, Ворон?   
  
Вместо ответа Гомез встретил только три растерянных взгляда. Гомез скрипнул зубами.   
  
– Сукин сын, куда можно было уйти в такой момент? А вы что уставились? Выполнять!   
  
Помощники Гомеза ринулись прочь, оставив того в бессильной ярости. Не теряя времени даром, он поднялся на второй этаж – в свой личный кабинет, чтобы забрать кое-какие документы.  
  
Но на этот раз полиция работала быстрее, чем можно было предположить, поэтому стоило только всем разойтись, как Гомез услышал звук полицейской сирены, визг тормозов, чьи-то крики и звуки выстрелов. Отодвинув штору, он увидел несколько машин и высыпавших из них копов. Увидел, как люди, которых удалось собрать Бартоло, открыли огонь.   
  
На мгновение он закрыл глаза.   
  
– Ну ладно, – протянул он, прищурившись. В конце концов, у Гомеза был ещё один выход.   
  
Он отодвинул один из шкафов в своём кабинете. Тот поддался со скрипом, оставив длинные царапины на дорогом паркете. За шкафом обнаружилась потайная дверь, которая была сделана как раз для подобных случаев. Щёлкнув ключом, который всегда хранил при себе, Гомез ринулся в темноту. Выход был рядом – всего каких-то двести-триста метров, и он окажется в Чайнатауне, а там уже видно будет. Сейчас его главной задачей было спасти собственную жизнь.   
  
Он был уверен, что никто не знает об этом чёрном ходе – даже его ближайшие помощники – поэтому в первое мгновение даже опешил, когда на выходе его встретило дуло пистолета, едва не коснувшееся груди.   
  
– Оперативно, – пытаясь улыбнуться, протянул Гомез, глядя на человека, который держал его на прицеле. – Смотрю, инспектор, вы зря времени не теряли. Как жизнь?

– Не жалуюсь, – хмуро ответил Ли, гладя на побледневшее лицо Гомеза и не опуская оружия. – Ты думал, что сможешь вот так просто сбежать после всего того, что сделал?   
  
Гомез, вздёрнувший руки в каком-то несколько шутливом жесте, заметил:   
  
– Вас что, не учили, инспектор, что прежде, чем тыкать пистолетом в человека, нужно предъявить ему обвинения и рассказать о правах?   
  
– На этот счёт не переживай, – Ли кивнул полицейским, которые стояли за его спиной. – Наденьте на этого типа наручники.   
  
Когда несколько парней принялись выворачивать руки боссу мафии, тот, наконец, перестал улыбаться.   
  
– Радуйся, пока можешь, инспектор, – прошипел Гомез.   
  
– У меня-то поводов всяко больше, чем у тебя, Гомез, – ответил Ли. – Ведите его к машине. Да поживее!   
  
Когда Гомеза отвели к резиденции, где стояли несколько полицейских машин, он не мог не заметить трупы своих людей, в том числе и труп Бартоло, который лежал лицом вниз, плавая в луже собственной крови.   
  
– Не переживай так, – хлопнул его по плечу Ли, – в адском пекле ему будет не скучно, ведь у него будет прекрасная компания в виде Арто и Шрама.   
  
Гомез рыкнул что-то невнятное и дёрнулся было, но сжимавшие его запястья наручники и руки полицейских, не позволили бы ему задушить инспектора Ли.   
  
– Ворона мы, правда, пока не нашли, но, думаю, это дело времени, – сказал напоследок Ли, когда Гомеза сажали в полицейскую машину.   
  
– Я до тебя ещё доберусь, – пообещал Гомез.   
  
– Обязательно, это непременно. Как только закончишь, как сказал бы один мой друг, со скворчащей Салли.   
  
Ли захлопнул дверь машины, которая уже через минуту скрылась за поворотом, направляясь в сторону полицейского департамента.   
  
_[Нью-Йорк, 25 июня 1931 года]_

Что может измениться за месяц? Ничего – или всё, тут как посмотреть.

Начальник департамента Нью-Йоркской полиции Роберт Ли уже успел обвыкнуться на новой должности – больше подчинённых, больше платили, нагрузки, правда, было ни черта не меньше, но какой-никакой карьерный рост. Движение вперёд.

Впрочем, осталось ещё слишком много загадок; он то и дело возвращался к пухлым папкам, связанным с делом двухмесячной давности, и, в задумчивости листая страницы, думал, что же они упустили?

Полиция и водолазы обыскали все окрестности Эмпайр Стэйт Билдинг – и на суше, и под водой, и даже в катакомбах городской канализации, но не нашли ни тел, ни улик. Не мог же, в самом деле, человек просто взять и испариться?

Ли усмехался: такой – мог. Он вообще, кажется, мог всё.

Он хотел было сделать запрос в Вашингтон, но даже имени сержанта не знал, чёрт побери – как это вообще было возможно? – а долго формулировать суть дела, в котором было так много прорех, что оно, скорее, напоминало не ровную ткань событий, а шарф, связанный полуслепой старухой-судьбой, было тоже делом трудным. Да и станет ли Вашингтон искать человека по такой ориентировке? Сами они – Ли самолично проверял, – никаких запросов в Нью-Йорк не отправляли.

Двадцать пятого июня тысяча девятьсот тридцать первого года года, в солнечный полдень четверга, к нему в кабинет постучали.

– Сэр? Вы получали документы о переводе, сэр?

Документы он получал. Вот они, лежали тут же, на столе – он ещё даже не удосужился их пролистать, только глянул объёмный послужной список, но заскучал ещё на первой странице.

– Капитан прибыл. Разрешить войти?

– Пусть заходит, – Ли одобрительно кивнул, выпрямляясь на стуле.

Вот ещё один несомненный плюс новой должности – удобный стул.

Дверь распахнулась и в комнату вошёл капитан – правда, сержантом он быть от этого не перестал. Ли едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности, немедленно вскочил на ноги, не зная – то ли бросаться жать руку, то ли пытаться соблюдать регламент. Тот сам упростил поставленную перед ними задачу – прошествовал с важным видом к столу Ли и радостно бросил:

– Добрый день, инспектор.

– Добрый день, сержант, – поддержал тот. – Кажется, придётся привыкать к новым званиям чуть дольше, чем я планировал.

– Ознакомился с моими документами? – Ухмыльнулся капитан. – А вот и правильно, вот и не надо. Скука смертная. Теперь буду работать в Нью-Йорке, тут у вас поинтересней будет. Да и начальник мой, кажется, был только рад от меня избавиться…

– Мог бы хоть раз выйти на связь, – хмыкнул Ли. – Мы тут, знаешь ли, волновались. Я вообще не успел тебя поблагодарить.

– Спасибо в карман не положишь, – замашки у капитана, кажется, остались всё те же. – Да и вообще, благодарности все надо было высказывать тому, кто всё это устроил… Как-нибудь расскажу, – торопливо добавил он, увидев неподдельный интерес на лице Ли. – Как-нибудь за стаканчиком... – он обернулся на дверь, и на всякий случай завершил. – Кофе.

Район Бруклин Хайтс всё так же, как и месяц спустя, был рад любому гостю – в особенности одна из квартир блочного дома по Доти Стрит.

– Не хочу тебя расстраивать, – Лестер откинул занавеску. – Но к дому подъехал полицейский автомобиль.

Ларес только отмахнулся, увлечённый рассказом Диего о том, что нынче деньги выгодно вкладывать в акции. Мильтен, вооружившись блокнотом и карандашом, активно поддерживал беседу, попутно объясняя основы рынка. Но когда стукнули в дверь, все заметно напряглись. Знатное совпадение.

– И кто, интересно, пожаловал? – Спросил Ларес, адресуя вопрос скорее в пустоту, чем тому, кто стоял за дверью.

– Кузен из Миссури, – немедленно откликнулся Ли. Замок немедленно щёлкнул.

– Вот это новости. Не забыл, где я живу? – На лице Лареса появилась настолько искренняя улыбка, что Ли почувствовал себя неловко, и тут же ткнул пальцем в сторону, мол, смотри кто пришёл. Улыбка бледнее не стала.

– Сержант? Господа, вы не поверите, кто здесь!

– Считай полоски, – хмыкнул капитан, вразвалочку входя в гостиную. – Уже капитан. Прислали, знаешь ли, наводить порядок в вашем бедовом городишке, решил начать с вас.

– О, капитан, да ещё и при исполнении? – Диего крепко хлопнул его по спине. Мильтен кивнул – выглядел он куда лучше, чем в последнюю их встречу. – Отличная машина. Пользуешься служебным положением?

– Скажем так, идея принадлежит не мне.

Ли покачал головой, но перехватил взгляд Лареса и решил добавить в профилактических целях:

– Да, у меня _есть_ чувство юмора, так что оставь свои комментарии при себе.

Капитан оглядел присутствующих, ухмыльнулся довольно.

– Не могу поверить – я здесь уже с минуту, а мне ещё никто не налил выпить. У меня есть парочка добрых сказок, не хотите послушать?

– Сухой закон, как всегда, тебя не касается, да? – Ларес среагировал моментально, виски и лёд образовались на низком столике как по волшебству.

– Да отменят его, и пяти лет не пройдёт, – отмахнулся капитан. – Вот увидишь, мы просто немного опережаем время.

Бокалы наполнились; все расселись так привычно, будто каждую среду собирались здесь поиграть в покер и обсудить политику.

– Предлагаю выпить за удачу того славного парня, – начал Диего, – который провернул поистине дело века. Да вот незадача, мы же и имени-то твоего не знаем…

Все уставились на капитана, а тот, растягивая звёздный момент, вытащил из кармана корочку удостоверения, повернув её ко всем.

Мильтен что-то хмыкнул. Ли удивлённо покачал головой. Лестер вскинул бровь.

– Джон Доу? – Полузадушенно от тщательно скрываемого веселья переспросил Ларес. – Тебя действительно зовут Джон Доу?

– Ну, теперь-то точно да, – ответил капитан, загадочно ухмыляясь. – Но вообще, это долгая история…  



End file.
